Class Act
by NessaTasartir16
Summary: Diana, Wilbur and Karena's daughter, continues her journey through high school with old and new friends as she goes through a battle of self-doubt.
1. The Accident

**Hi guys! Welcome to my newest story! I hope you enjoyed my mashup with High School Story, and this is a continuation of it. In the game called "Choices," the next series is called "Class Act," hence the title of this story. However, the main character and his/her friends from the first book are not featured as much, so this time, I am making it up as I go with some elements of that story in there. Also, yes, we do get to see Wilbur, Karena, and Wesley more, as I promised in the last story. I will say though, please bear with me. The third book in that series is still in development, so there may be a hold in updates along the way. I'll let you know though. But enough of that. I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story: Class Act," I only own Diana and Wesley.**

* * *

"Wake up, Diana!"

I stirred awake to see Wesley on the bed.

"DAD! Wesley's in my room!"

"Did he get permission to go in?" Dad yelled from downstairs.

"No he did not!" I yelled again.

"Wesley Wilbur Robinson, get out of your sister's room _now_," Dad yelled, and Wesley scurried away while biting his lip.

"_Brothers_," I mumbled to myself as I got out my dad's shirt and a pair of jeans. I quickly combed my bangs into a cowlick and brushed my hair before I went down the stairs to eat my breakfast.

"So, what's your schedule now, Wesley?" Mom asked as I sat down.

"Baseball practice is every Tuesday and Thursday morning and every Monday and Wednesday afternoons after school," Wesley, who carried Dad's brown eyes and Mom's brown hair, explained.

"How long are these practices?" Dad asked. "And why in the morning? You're not in high school."

"An hour long."

"Wes, that doesn't sound right," I chimed in after I swallowed my eggs.

"Diana's right, honey. I don't think practice lasts an hour in the mornings," Mom replied. "Let me get your schedule."

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to leave the table until you're done eating," Dad said with a smirk.

"Oh, shush, Wilbur," Mom shot back as she got up and got the schedule off the fridge. "Wesley, you have practice Mondays through Thursdays from 3:30-5:00 after school, that is if you don't have a game. Your first game is today, actually."

"Ooh, that will be something to watch for," Dad replied.

"Too bad I have to miss it," I replied. "I'm auditioning for the fall play after school and then I have cheerleading practice afterwards."

"I'm sure you'll attend some of your brother's games, Diana," Dad said with a smile. "Life happens."

"Wait, did I hear you say you're auditioning for a play?" Mom asked. "Honey, you're very much like your dad, but your acting could use some improvement."

"Mom, I was, like, seven, when I first tried it out!" I exclaimed. "I'm sure I will nail this audition!"

"You _will_, princess," Dad said with a smile. "You will. Now go get ready. I'm going to start teaching you how to drive to school."

"Dad, I know how to get there," I replied with a smirk.

"I mean, following the speed limits and all of that stuff."

* * *

I had just opened my new locker when I felt a pair of hands on my waist.

"Hey, you," I told my boyfriend, who kissed me on my left cheek.

"Hey, yourself," Caleb Mitchell replied. "Welcome back to Westport High."

"Same to you." I turned around and kissed him on the lips. "How was the rest of your summer?"

"I spent it thinking how lucky I was to be with you and meet your family."

"I hope my family wasn't too much," I replied, remembering our trip to Todayland for Caleb to meet my grandparents and other relatives.

"Are you kidding? They're quirky, but it's clear they love you. I enjoyed my first time in Todayland."

"Great! Because everyone there loved having you!"

"Really?"

"Dad told me that my grandma would not stop talking about you. Actually, you remind her of my mom."

"Your mom, huh?" Caleb asked as I closed my locker and we headed to my first class.

"Caleb, you love me as a person, and I admire that a lot. You've never given up on me. I love you, so much."

We kissed passionately.

"I love you too, Queen Diana."

"Caleb, I was queen back in May. I'm just Diana right now."

"To me, you'll always be my queen."

"Oh Caleb—"

I was interrupted by another kiss before I felt a tap in my shoulder.

"Emma! Hi!"

"Diana!" We jumped up and down and hugged each other. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"You too!" I turned to Caleb. "Well, I guess this is it until lunch."

"We're bonding with the cheerleaders, remember?" Felicia asked, and my heart sank.

"Oh shoot…"

"After school, then?" Caleb asked.

"Of course! You can walk me to my play audition!"

* * *

It was finally lunch time after an easy day of reading the syllabi for all of my classes so far. As Emma said, today was bonding day, so I sat with her and the rest of the squad.

"Hi, can I sit here?" We turned to see a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail and wearing a plaid shirt and jeans approaching the table, and I smiled back at her.

"Sorry, this table is cheerleaders only," Mia replied.

"Wait, really?" the girl asked, and I assumed she was a freshman. "I thought cheerleaders being cliquey was just something from the movies!"

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that!" Sydney explained in shock. "It's squad bonding today, that's all."

"Oh."

"But if you're interested in trying out, feel free to stop by the gym for more information!" I suggested with a smile on my face.

"It's okay, but thank you anyway," the girl replied, and I continued to watch her. She had approached the table Maria was at, representing the homecoming committee, and I watched Michael get behind Maria and mouth "NO." The girl walked away from that table, and I started feeling sorry for her. She walked to an empty table, and I was about to get up and walk toward her when Rory Silva, also a sophomore who was the most talented actor in the school, beat me to the punch. I saw the girl smiling as Rory took her outside to eat lunch.

"Diana, are you alright?"

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned toward Emma.

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine! What were we talking about?"

"Practicing in the gym later," Sydney answered, and we continued to talk about today's practice.

* * *

"Hello there, your majesty," I heard Caleb say behind me, and I giggled as I put my books in my locker.

"Caleb, just Diana, please," I replied. "I know you tell me I'm your queen, but right now, I'm simply a student who is your girlfriend."

"Excited for auditions?" Caleb asked as I closed my locker.

"You bet! You know, my mom actually doubted me today."

"Did she?"

"Yeah, she told me that I needed to improve my acting, whatever that meant."

"Diana, when you don't want to show your real feelings, you're pretty good at not showing it. You'll do great at these auditions!" Caleb paused and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

I took his hand as he lead me to the auditorium, and we walked in to see a good group of students who had shown up to audition, with Mr. Olson at the helm.

"Well, I guess this is it," I said, facing Caleb. "I'll text you later."

"Break a leg, Diana," Caleb replied, giving me a hug.

"I love you, so much." We kissed, and then I watched Caleb leave the auditorium. After he left, I walked up to Mr. Olson and the junior director, Ajay.

"I'm ready whenever you are," I announced, and Mr. Olson clapped to get everyone's attention.

"Good afternoon, everyone! I hope you all had great first days of school. Welcome to auditions for _The Enchanted Kingdom_. I'm Mr. Olson, the theatre teacher. I'm technically in charge, but most of the directing will be handled by our student director, Ajay."

"Thanks, Mr. Olson," Ajay replied, standing up. "Now, as you may know, the proceeds from this show are going to help a local family pay for cancer treatment." _That is so nice! _"I expect you all to behave maturely and remember that this is for the greater good. Understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good. Now, I've given Diana permission to go first so that she can get to cheerleading practice. Rory, would you be so kind as to read with her?"

"No problem," Rory, who had brown hair and brown eyes, replied as we both got on the stage with our scripts.

"Start at the top of page 67 whenever you're ready," Ajay directed us.

"_I know it's just a title, but since I did save your life, would you mind giving me my knighthood back_?" Rory asked in character. "_It's… kind of a personal thing."_

"_It would be an honor," _I replied in character. "_Kneel before this rock._" I waited until Rory kneeled in front of the theater cube, which served as a rock, and then I got up to stand on it, but I felt myself flying instead!

"WHOA!"

"Diana!" I heard Rory yell my name and the next few seconds flashed by as I landed in an awkward position and immediately felt pain coming from my right leg.

"I can't move!" I cried, and tears immediately fell from my face as Mr. Olson came over to take a look.

"There's no way that's not broken. I'll call an ambulance."

"I'll go get the school nurse," another student said while everyone else kept telling me to calm down until the ambulance arrived, and I felt myself pass out.

* * *

I woke up and took in my surroundings, and I could tell I was in the hospital. The last thing I remembered was falling and landing funny on my right leg at school. I was in a lot of pain when my audition was cut short, and I still felt some of that pain.

"She's waking up!" I heard a male voice say, and I turned to my right to see my parents, brother, and boyfriend at my side. Caleb walked up to me and kissed my forehead.

"You know, when I said, 'break a leg,' I didn't mean literally break your leg," Caleb said in a jokingly manner, and I scoffed at him.

"Caleb, I'm in no mood for irony," I replied. "But I know you meant well. Fate wasn't kind. That's all."

"How are you feeling?" Mom asked with a smile on her face.

"In some pain, but I also feel… so stupid!" I started to cry. "How did I not see that the theatre cube had wheels?!"

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be alright," Dad said, walking to the other side of the bed and putting my left hand in his. He had a look of worry on his face. "Accidents happen. All you can do now is focus on yourself and heal."

"Now I can't cheer or anything!"

"Diana, calm down, please!" Dad said, squeezing my hand while I continued to cry. "I know it sucks right now, but you and your leg will be better before you know it."

"How do you know?" I asked, sniffing between tears.

"Because I broke my leg before—"

"_You_? You're Wilbur Robinson, Dad. How did you break your leg?"

"Well, you were pretty young at the time, I think you were about one or two. I learned that I needed to watch what I was walking on because I slipped on a puddle of milk, fell, and broke my leg. It took me a good three months to heal."

"THREE MONTHS?!"

"Diana, those three months will fly by before you know it, like your dad said," Mom chimed in. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"Well, Wesley, I guess you got your wish. I'll be attending more of your games than I thought."

"Diana, just because you have a broken leg doesn't mean you can't go to cheer practice," Caleb chimed in.

"Caleb, what's the point in going? I can't cheer at all."

"Caleb's right, Diana," Dad replied. "Just because you can't do routines doesn't mean you're not on the team. You're still an important part of the squad. You can still cheer your teammates on, even on a chair."

"But it won't be the same—"

"I know, but Diana, this kind of thing happens. The best thing you can do is be there for your teammates and still spread that school spirit you are widely known for. Just sitting in the hospital or at home feeling sorry for yourself will not change things at all."

I managed to crack a smile for the first time since school.

"Diana, do you remember when Mia broke her leg?" Caleb asked, and I nodded. "It drove her crazy sitting on the sidelines, too. But as the captain, she knew she had to be there to support you and the squad. That was her job. And I'm telling you this because you're the junior captain, so that's kind of your job, too. Mia is counting on you. The whole squad is."

"I have the best family ever," I said, hugging everyone the best I could with my right leg dangling in a stirrup.

"Your dad came to the hospital right away and has been here the entire time," Mom explained. "He's the one who called me."

"I got a call from your dad too," Caleb explained. "I dropped the rest of football practice and came straight here."

"Caleb, you didn't have to do that—"

"Yes, I did. Diana, I love you. You're more important than catching footballs."

"Mom, does this mean I have to do Diana's chores?" Wesley asked.

"Not all of them," Mom answered. "We'll figure something out. We're all going to help Diana together."


	2. A Word of Doubt

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story: Class Act," I only own Diana, Karena, Nikki, and Wesley.**

* * *

I ended up in the hospital the entire week, and it was the most depressing week I ever had. The only time I was allowed to get up was to use the bathroom, and I had to go every time with assistance as I had to learn to use crutches. But, I was never alone. My dad stayed with me while everyone else was at school, and while he was at work, Caleb, Emma, and Rory had paid visits to me, helping me get caught up with homework and what's going on around school. Mom and Wesley also paid me visits to talk about my day and how Wesley's baseball 'career' was going. Nikki had even paid me a couple visits after she heard of my accident, and she assured me that Staples High School started the new school year on the right foot, which made me very happy, despite Brian still attending that school.

Today, I was _finally _going home. Dad, Caleb, and Emma guided me from the car to the house, and when I set my crutches against the wall, I had to hop to the couch, which was a pain.

"How does it feel to be home?" Emma asked with a smile on her face.

"Uh, AMAZING!" I exclaimed. "I'm so glad to be out of that hospital!"

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, Amy says she's sorry for the accident," Caleb replied, rubbing his neck.

"Well, you can tell her 'thank you for thinking about me' for me," I replied. "I know she's my dad's boss and all of that."

"Wait, what?" Emma asked with a perplexed look.

"I forgot Wilbur's boss is also named Amy," Caleb replied with a chuckle. "Amy Jenkins, one of the freshman actresses. Oh! I forgot to tell you, she got cast as the princess! Rory wanted me to tell you."

"A freshman got a lead part?" I asked in surprise. "Looks like I'm an inspiration to our new students!"

"Well, either that or she's so talented she got her own source of inspiration," Emma replied.

"Anyway, Amy told me that the only theatre cube she could find had wheels," Caleb explained.

"Caleb, it was an accident," I replied, interrupting my boyfriend. "It could have happened to anybody. I'm just so thankful to have so much support from my family and the entire school."

"Oh, and then there's Amy's twin brother, Adam—"

"Oh my goodness, Emma!" Caleb exclaimed, interrupting my friend. "He is something else!"

"He's talented, too?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's Frank's understudy on defense," Jeff explained.

"Ah, football."

"We played our first game against Staples yesterday, and Brian had hit Frank so hard that he had to come out of the game and Adam got put in. But Adam was AMAZING! If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have beat Staples."

"Adam and Amy… they sound like two people I should meet sometime," I replied, putting my index finger on my chin.

"Well, I haven't met Amy," Emma explained. "But from what I hear of Adam from his girlfriend Amber Hutchinson, he's super nice."

"Amber held a party last night and the whole school as in attendance," Emma explained.

"I played pool with Sydney and against Ajay," Caleb explained. "That was how I officially met Amy. Amy found Ajay and recognized me from somewhere."

"Probably when you walked me to the audition," I replied.

"Maybe. She was asking about you and saying sorry for the accident. I told her that if she was talking to you, you would tell her to do her best in the play."

"You know me so well," I replied. "Guys, it was an accident. I'm not going to hold a grudge for an accident. I'm just going to keep moving forward." I paused, glancing at my leg. "Even if it is one day at a time."

"What are your plans going to be with that leg?" Emma asked.

"The only chores I can really do are dishes and setting up the table."

"Nope, just setting up the table." I heard Dad chime in, and we all turned to face him. "Dishes wash themselves now, remember?"

"Dad, someone still has to put them away."

My dad held up an index finger as if to say something, but then he put it down.

"Touché," he replied, walking away.

"Emma, Caleb, I was going to ask you if you could help me carry my stuff."

"Anything for you, Diana," Caleb replied with a smile. "Do you need me to come over early to help you?"

"Actually, can you just pick me up? I want to make things easier on my parents, especially since Dad's going back to working day shifts."

"And I can drop you off form cheerleading practice!" Emma exclaimed with a smile.

"Emma, aren't you still on a permit?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not anymore! I got my driver's license just before the new year started!"

"YAY!" I exclaimed, hugging her and wincing at the same time.

"So how are you going to work on your leg?" Caleb asked.

"The doctor said that I needed to let the bones heal for a month," I explained. "After that, Dad is going to help me walk again."

"Your dad is a physical therapist?" Emma asked. "He really can do anything!"

"No, my dad is not a physical therapist—"

"But thank you for the compliment!" I heard Dad yell from the kitchen.

"Anyway, but Dad's gone through this before, and he knows more about the mental aspect of healing than anyone I've known."

* * *

"Diana, I'm putting you in charge of planning the pep rally."

I sat still, not happy that I had to miss cheerleading practice because of my leg, and also not happy that I needed help carrying my things. Suddenly, I saw a hand waving in front of my face.

"Diana?"

"Huh, what?" I turned to look at Maria.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Diana, I know that look," Michael chimed in. "Another crappy day?"

"No."

"You can tell us anything!" Sydney said with a smile. "We're all here for you."

"That is the point of homecoming, after all," Maria said with a smile. "Being there for each other at one of the most crucial parts of the year. Now what's on your mind?"

"I just… wish things were back to normal," I explained, reflecting on my life with a broken leg the past two weeks. "Granted, there's no one out to get me this time. But I hate feeling so… broken."

"The Diana Robinson we know is not broken," Caleb chimed in. "She is a strong girl with a heart of gold and a mind of steel." I raised an eyebrow at Caleb. "Okay, maybe not steel, but you get my point. The theatre cube was an accident. Like your dad said, it takes time, and you'll be healed in no time."

"We're here for you, Diana," Michael said with a smile. "I mean that."

"Do you remember when you single-handedly planned last year's rally?" Maria asked, and I nodded. "I was the one in the dumps because no one shared my spirit but you. You lifted me up. Now, let us lift you up. We need to plan this pep rally with the game against Fairfield in mind."

"I'm the costume designer for the play," Sydney explained. "Maybe we can have the drama team act out a scene to start the rally?"

"That's a great idea!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"Autumn was nice enough to make shirts again," Maria said with a smile. "Even if she's away in college. We can toss those, and yes, Diana, you can do that."

"Should I ride my motorcycle again?" Michael asked, and we all chuckled.

"I think that was only because you needed to lift your spirit up," I replied. "But, we do need someone to dress up as the mascot."

"Oh, no. Not me!" Michael exclaimed.

"I got it!" Sydney exclaimed. "Rory can do it!"

"Oh my gosh, yes! Rory's the knight, right?" Sydney nodded, answering my question. "He can definitely pull it off as Troy!"

"I'll ask him at rehearsal tomorrow," Sydney replied, and we continued to talk about the pep rally.

* * *

Emma dropped me off after homecoming committee and cheerleading practice, and I found Mom cooking dinner.

"Hey honey. How was practice?"

"It was alright," I answered, not feeling my happy self. "Is Dad home?"

"You came home just in time," Mom answered with enthusiasm. "He's upstairs in our room."

"Thanks."

I hobbled up the stairs with my crutches, and then I hobbled over to my parents' room and knocked on the door.

"_Who is it?"_

"It's Diana."

"_Hold on_."

I waited at the door for a couple of minutes until my dad opened the door to reveal his brown eyes, black cowlick, and a big smile on his face.

"Hey, Diana. What's up?"

"Can we talk for a few minutes?"

"Sure. Come on in." I walked in and my dad's smile faded away. "You look like you want to get something out of your mind."

"It's Mom. I know it's been a couple weeks, but well, this whole breaking my leg thing happened."

"Did your mom say something that disturbed you?" Dad asked, putting an index finger on his chin.

"Do you remember when Mom said that I needed to work on my acting?" I watched my dad nod his head. "I actually felt down, and I thought she was doubting me. Has she ever doubted anyone before?"

"One of the things I love about your mom is that she sees potential in other people, no matter how talented they are. She has never doubted anyone, as far as I know of."

"Well, she said that I needed to work on my acting in a tone that said that I wasn't good at it. It really hurt when she said that."

"Did you tell your mom how you feel?" Dad asked, crossing his arms.

"No. I didn't know what to say."

"Just tell her what you told me," Dad replied, his smile coming back. "I'm sure she'll understand."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure. But if you're uncomfortable after you talk to her, just let me know, and I'll try to talk to her. But this is between you two."

"Thanks, Dad," I replied with a smile on my face, and I hobbled out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Mom, we need to talk."

"Diana, can this wait until after dinner?"

"No, I need to talk to you now."

"Well, you can help me cook dinner while we talk," Mom suggested. "Will that work?"

"I guess, but I don't know how much help I'll be."

"Diana, is everything alright?" Mom asked with worry in her voice.

"Mom, why did you doubt me a couple weeks ago?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You said that I needed to work on my acting when I announced that I was auditioning," I explained. "It really hurt my feelings."

"Oh, Diana! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Mom explained, setting the spoon down and facing me. "I'm so sorry. I just… Diana, I've known you all your life, and acting is one of the things you're not as good at. I was just worried about you."

"Mom, you're saying it again," I replied angrily. "I thought we were supposed to be supporting each other. It doesn't matter if I'm good at it or not, I would have appreciated you to support me, not criticize me. But I guess it doesn't matter now, does it? I went to the audition and never got a chance because I broke my leg. I hope you're happy."

I got my crutches and hobbled over to the stairs.

"Diana, wait—"

"No, Mom. Forget it. Clearly you're only going to support me if you know I'll succeed."

"That's not what I mean at all—"

"That's exactly what you mean, Mom. I'll be in my room when you're ready to apologize."

"Diana, dinner's going to be—"

"I'm not hungry."

"Diana Evelyn Robinson, will you stop interrupting me for one second?" Mom yelled as I continued to hobble up the stairs. "We're not done talking!"

"Yes, we are, Mom!" I yelled back as I finished heading up the stairs and went in my room. I let out a yell as I laid on my bed, and I heard knocking on the door. "Go away, Mom!"

"_It's Dad."_

"Oh! Sorry! Come in!"

I watched my dad come in the door, and he sat on the bed.

"Let me guess: the talk didn't go as planned?"

"No. Mom said exactly the same thing she said back then. She said that she's known me all my life and that I wasn't good at acting."

"Oh dear." I watched as Dad put a hand on his forehead and shook it. "Well, I still think you're talented, and I'm not just saying that because I'm your dad and have also known you your whole life. I think you would have nailed that audition."

"Thanks, Dad. But it doesn't matter. What's done is done, and Mom got her wish."

"_Diana_. We're the Robinsons. We are known for our positive outlooks. Don't let the negativity of one person bring you down, _especially _if that person is your mom." Dad paused, letting out a sigh. "Though what your mom told you sounds out of character. I think this is a good dinner discussion."

"I kind of told Mom that I wouldn't go down to dinner."

"Well, now that's not an option. We're going to talk about this, and Wesley is going to learn a lesson from this, and so will your mom."

* * *

"So, Wesley, we're going to have a family talk about what we say to other people," Dad explained as we started eating our spaghetti and garlic bread.

"But I haven't said anything bad!" Wesley exclaimed.

"No, but you're going to witness this because you need to learn too." Dad paused, taking a bite of his garlic bread and then swallowing it. "So, Diana had a play audition to go to."

"And she broke her leg," Wesley chimed in.

"Well, before that even happened, Diana had mentioned it to us right here, and some words were exchanged that should not have been said."

"Wilbur, do you have to do this now?" Mom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Karena, we do. Now, we're Robinsons. Our first job is to support one another in any new adventure. Life is not only about successes. It's about failures too."

"We tell people to keep moving forward," Wesley chimed in again.

"Well, yes we do, _especially_ when we fail. But I'm going to tell you folks, right now, is that we are _not _going to tell people what they are not good at. Instead, we are going to _encourage _each other, and when we fail, we will do what Wesley said: keep moving forward. Bringing people down because they're not good at something is bringing down their self-esteem, and we don't want that, do we?"

I watched as Dad glared at Mom.

"Ooh, Mom's in trouble—"

"Wesley Wilbur, knock it off," Dad said, now glaring at my brother and pointing his fork at him. "That wasn't nice. What do you say to Mom?"

"Sorry."

"Now, Karena, what do you say to your daughter, whose feelings you hurt by telling her she wasn't good at acting?"

"I'm sorry, Diana, and I really do mean that," Mom said to me. "I guess I need a reminder once in a while too. I promise I'll be supportive in everything you do from now on."

"Thank you, Mom," I replied as I swallowed my spaghetti, and the rest of dinner went smoothly.


	3. The Dresses

**Tallulah is back! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story: Class Act," I only own Diana, Karena, and Wesley.**

* * *

"Surprise!"

Emma and I walked in the door to my house to find my godmother sitting on the couch!

"Auntie Tallie!"

I hobbled in my crutches to give her a hug, and she hugged me back.

"Your dad explained what happened," Auntie Tallie told me. "Is your leg any better?"

"I can't really say," I answered, biting my lip. "It's only been a few weeks. But the wait for my next appointment is killing me." I paused and looked around. "Is Carl here?"

"No, it's just me this time. I'm here to help you with your homecoming dress."

"You have my measurements," I replied with confusion.

"Well, your right leg is wrapped up, so I need to be creative here."

I thought of an idea, and my face cracked a big grin.

"Auntie Talllie, would you like to see my prom dress from May?"

"Do I ever!"

Emma helped me up the stairs to my room with Tallulah following me, and we pulled out my blue prom dress. Tallulah spent some time looking it over after Emma and I worked together to put it on me, and then she, too, broke into a grin.

"Yes! Diana, this was a great idea! I think I have a design that I can make with that in mind."

"Show me!" Emma said excitedly as Tallulah got out her laptop, and the three of us sat on my bed as we watched her design my homecoming dress.

"We're going to do one sleeve all the way to the wrist," Auntie Tallie explained as she drew. "While the other side will only have a strap. As for the dress itself, the right leg will be open for Diana to make walking and sitting easy for her. Now, is there a theme?"

"It's simple this time," I replied, remembering the homecoming meeting where I saw all the banners. "Maria was thinking of having a tropical paradise theme."

"Diana, you're amazing!" Auntie Tallie exclaimed. "The dress shall be gold!"

"That looks amazing, Miss Robinson!" Emma exclaimed.

"Just Tallulah, please! Did you know I designed all of Karena's dresses?"

"All of them?" Emma asked in awe.

"Yep! Karena will always be Wilbur's 'belle of the ball.'"

"This may have been my best day yet!" I replied enthusiastically. "It hasn't been easy with… you know."

"Well, shall we go shopping for fabric?" Auntie Tallie asked, and Emma and I enthusiastically nodded as we 'walked' down the stairs and into her car.

* * *

"I know I'm not _supposed _to let people into my parents' room, but I know how badly you want to see my mom's dresses," I explained as we 'walked' into Mom and Dad's room and went straight to their closet.

"I really like this one," Emma said, taking out a purple dress with black polka-dots on them.

"That's Dad's favorite!" I explained. "Dad told me that when he and Mom first met, she looked like a mess. Like, she was only wearing torn jeans and a torn sweater. Grandma Robinson found her roaming around and gave her a complete makeover. This dress was actually my grandma's, but it has been my mom's since that day. It is the only dress up to date that Auntie Tallie did _not _make for her."

"What about this one?" Emma asked, taking out a light blue dress that looked larger than normal.

"Mom told me that she wore this dress when she got into labor."

"Did she deliver you or Wesley?"

"Me. This was the dress she wore when she went to the hospital to have me." I paused, a smile creeping up on my face. "Would you like to see my mom's wedding dress?"

"Oh, yes!"

I searched their closet until I found my mom's wedding dress in the very back. I pulled it out and showed it to Emma.

"That is beautiful! Tallulah did all of _that_?"

"Yep! She even designed all of the bridesmaids' dresses and groomsmen suits."

"Diana, what would you look like in your mom's dress?"

"Oh goodness!" I exclaimed, blushing and running my fingers through my hair. "I never really thought about it."

"Are you going to try it on?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt!"

Emma helped me into the bathroom and got me changed into my mom's wedding dress. It was an A-line dress with butterfly designs on it, and the sleeves went down to the elbows. I watched as Emma let out a gasp, and then I heard a knock.

"Karr, are you in there?" I heard Dad ask.

"Oh no, it's your dad!" Emma exclaimed quietly. "What do we do? Take the dress off!"

"Karr, is someone in there with you?" Dad asked, and I shrugged at Emma. Emma cracked open the door, and I heard my dad talk again. "Emma? What are you doing in my bathroom? Is Diana in the one up here?"

"Hi there, Wilbur!" Emma said happily, but also a little awkwardly. "No, Diana's in here too."

"Hi, Dad!" I said out loud.

"Alright ladies, get out of there," Dad said, and Emma walked me out. When we got out, I watched my dad's mouth open wide, but then he closed it, putting on a perplexed expression.

"Diana, are you wearing your mom's wedding dress?" Dad asked.

"Emma really wanted me to try it on," I explained. "But I think it's a little big on me."

"Your mom was curvier around the hips," Dad explained. "I think you have the combination of mine and your mom's physique. You're skinny, but curvy at the same time."

"It's still a beautiful dress," Emma replied. "How long have you and your wife been married, Wilbur?"

"We've been married for over 18 years. We got married in 2042. Diana was born almost three years later, and she is the best gift we've ever gotten."

"Daaaad," I replied, blushing.

"Now, young lady, get out of that dress, and then I want to talk to you two."

Emma helped me back into the bathroom and out of the wedding dress and into my regular clothes. Then, she helped me out of the bathroom, and we sat on my parents' bed.

"Diana, did you have permission to be in here?" Dad asked.

"I need permission?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Diana. Just as your brother needs permission to go into your room, you need my permission to be in here."

"We're sorry, Wilbur, but it was my idea," Emma explained. "Tallulah was designing Diana's homecoming dress, and she told us she designed all of your wife's dresses. I couldn't resist looking at them."

"Well, I'm going to be nice and let this go," Dad explained with a stern expression. "But Diana Evelyn, the next time I see you in here without my permission or your mother's, you're going to hear it from me."

"I'm sorry, what is wrong with my being in here?" I asked.

"Diana, this is mine and your mother's bedroom. We do things in here that you might not understand yet."

"Dad, we learned about this in health class," I replied with a flat expression.

"No, you learned about how babies are made," Dad shot back. "What you and Caleb do is not the same thing as what me and Mom do. Plus, what if we were wrapping presents for you or Wesley?"

"Dad! I'm leaving, alright? I don't want to hear this."

* * *

"V-I-C-T-O-R-Y! Victory, that is our call!"

I watched as the squad finished their cheer at practice and I clapped my hands.

"Great job, squad," Mia said with a big smile. "We are in great shape to do our routine at the homecoming game. What do you think, Diana?"

"I think all of you sound fantastic!" I replied with a big smile.

"It's not the same without you, Diana," Sydney said with a frown.

"I know, I'm bummed too. But you ladies are doing great for me. You have shown a lot of spirit for the school and for the football team. _And _you did a _fantastic _job at the pep rally! I'm so proud of each and every one of you!"

"Since all of you are doing so well, I'm going to let you girls go home early," Mia said, and every girl had a smile on their faces. "Enjoy your weekend!"

Mia walked over to me and helped me up as the rest of the squad left.

"You really think they are doing well?" she asked.

"Of course I do!" I replied enthusiastically. "Why, is something the matter?"

"It's going to be my last homecoming," Mia explained, helping me remember that she was a senior this year. "What if it goes down in the dumps?"

"It won't, Mia! I promise!"

"Even over your broken leg?"

"Says the cheerleader who had the broken leg last year," I replied, and we chuckled. "But yes, over my great-grandma's grave, homecoming is going to be amazing this year, just like last year! You are on the court again, after all. And Maria and the homecoming committee are going to decorate the gym again, and… it's just going to be great!"

"How's your leg doing?"

"I can feel the strength coming back already. I have a doctor's appointment soon to have him take a look and get it cleaned." I paused when I heard someone clear their throat, and we both turned to see Amber Hutchinson, a small girl with two dirty-blonde fish braids, standing near us.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Diana, can I talk to you?"

"You want to talk to me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, and Mia gave me the thumbs up. "Sure, though you may have to help me."

"Sure!" Amber helped me stand up after I grabbed my crutches, and we went into the locker room.

"So, what's on your mind, Amber?"

"Do you have a boyfriend, Diana?"

"Well, that got personal very quickly!" I exclaimed. "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"It's my first homecoming with my boyfriend and I'm very excited about it!"

"Going to homecoming with Caleb for the first time was exciting too," I replied. "But did you need to ask me something, or did you just want to talk?"

"Both!" Amber replied very enthusiastically. "I'm just so excited about going with Adam."

"Adam… Adam…"

"Adam Jenkins! Defensive end on the football team."

"Oh _that _Adam!" I exclaimed, remembering Caleb and Emma talking about him. "I've heard good things about him, but I haven't officially met him yet."

"He's such a sweetheart," Amber replied. "And he doesn't judge me at all. We're very much in love with each other!" _Okay, now something's off with that._

"Amber, you've only known Adam for… not quite two months. How do you know if it's love?"

"Well, of course it's love!" Amber exclaimed. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be dating!"

"Amber, what do you think love is?"

"Do you watch Hallmark movies?" Amber asked.

"Honey, you're not answering my question," I replied as we got out of the locker room and went outside.

"Love is meeting a man and making a connection somehow."

"_Somehow? _Amber, love happens when two people come to a mutual understanding of one another," I explained. "You love a man because you have feelings for him and you respect him for the person he is, not because it happens in movies."

"Did Caleb fall in love with you right away?" Amber asked.

"Amber, Caleb was dating someone else when we first met," I flatly answered. "We weren't official until after Valentine's Day."

"You waited for six months?" Amber asked in surprise.

"Well, like I said, Caleb was dating someone else, who broke up with him right after we met, and I gave him time to cope with that breakup. We also gave each other time to know each other and find what we were looking for in each other. _That's _what love is, Amber. Time. Not a movie… time. There will always be a right time to show your feelings for Adam. Just, don't make a mistake about this. Love is not a game to be played with."

Amber's parents, or someone related to Amber, pulled up in a limousine to pick her up.

"Do you need a ride?" Amber asked.

"Thank you for the offer, but my mom's picking me up. She's taking me to my brother's baseball game."

"I'll see you Monday."

We waved as she drove off, and I waited for my mom.

* * *

"Hello, ladies!"

Mom and I looked to see Dad approaching us in the cold bleachers.

"Wilbur, you made it!" Mom exclaimed, kissing him on the lips.

"Hey, Dad."

"So, what did I miss?" Dad asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Not much, actually," Mom explained. "Wes is playing first base."

"First base? Really?"

"You're surprised?" I asked.

"Wesley's usually playing right field," Dad explained.

"Anyway, it's a pitcher's game so far, so not a lot of runs so far. The visiting team is winning 3-2." Mom paused to look at the game. "Oh, look! Wesley's up to bat."

"Alright, come on, Wesley!" Dad cheered, and Wesley turned around and smiled at us.

"You can do it, Wesley!" I cheered as the pitcher threw the ball, which went in the catcher's mitt for a called strike.

"Hit it hard, Wes!" Mom cheered as the pitcher threw another ball, and this time, Wesley made contact!

"GO!" the three of us yelled as Wesley ran as fast as he could and slid into second base with a double.

"Way to go, Wesley!" Dad cheered as Wes gave him two thumbs up.

"A hit or two more, and we'll be tied," Mom said as the next batter went up to the plate. I watched Wesley on second base as he kept on moving off of the base. Then, I saw Wesley running toward third just as the pitcher threw the ball, and he slid in safely!

"He's good!" I quietly exclaimed to Mom.

"How did he get to third?" she asked.

"You weren't paying attention?"

"He stole third," Dad explained just as the batter hit the ball in to right field, driving Wesley home.

"Yeah, Wesley!" I yelled and then whistled as he slowly ran back to the dugout.

We continued to watch Wesley be a superstar at the game, and he helped his team win the game 5-3.


	4. Sparkles

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story: Class Act," I only own Diana, Wesley, and Karena. I also do not own the song "She's Country" by Jason Aldean.**

* * *

The rest of the week flew by as Homecoming Week went underway. For the first time in years, we did a spirit week. This past Monday, we had to wear camouflage. We dressed as people from the 1950s and 1960s on Tuesday; 1970s and 1980s on Wednesday; our school colors on Thursday; and yesterday, we wore all of our uniforms and costumes to celebrate the spirit of the whole school. The volleyball team had a big victory against Staples on Tuesday, and then we had our football game against Fairfield and won that game in the same fashion as last year.

Tonight was the homecoming dance, and Tallulah and Emma came over to help me get into my golden dress, which ended up fitting me perfectly! I had to 'walk' around a little bit to see if it would work well with the dress, and I had no problems at all. Tallulah Robinson, my godmother, had worked her wonders again, and now she was doing my makeup, along with Emma's. Emma had worn another blue dress, but this time with straps.

"Tallulah, can you do my dress next year?" Emma asked. "I really want to wear one of your dresses."

"My shop is back in Todayland, but I might be able to make something up for you."

"Auntie Tallie, why don't you ship your orders across the country?" I asked. "I mean, that is how we shop nowadays."

"Diana, you didn't live in the day where having your own downtown business is special."

"Does that mean Emma has to come to Todayland to get the dress?"

"Why not have Emma come to Todayland and not just for the dress?" Tallulah asked, and Emma had her mouth open.

"Oh, no, I couldn't do that," Emma replied.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" I pleaded. "If Luis let you travel to the Grand Canyon with his family, then I'm sure your family will be okay if you came with me to Todayland."

"Caleb spent a month in Todayland and he loved it!" Tallulah explained. "Come on up for spring break and I can make you a prom dress."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be an inconvenience?" Emma asked as my makeup was finished.

"We're the Robinsons!" Tallulah exclaimed. "We _love _visitors, and we _love _showing them around the city."

"Well, I would have to talk to my mom."

"Take all the time you need, and let Diana or Wilbur know. Now, let's do your makeup, Emma."

I went out of the bathroom, reflecting on how Caleb asked me to homecoming. I told him that he didn't have to ask since we were dating, but he said that it was courtesy of him to ask me to homecoming. But, he didn't do the same thing as last year and used all of those candles. He simply gave me a bouquet of white roses and asked me to homecoming. Caleb explained that he was only going to use the candles if he was asking me something for the first time, like he did with last year's homecoming and prom.

"I look like a peacock!" Emma exclaimed happily as she got out of the bathroom, and I smiled at her, looking at her blue and green makeup.

"Yes, you do! Now, what bird do I look like?"

"I'd say you look like a hawk or an eagle," Emma answered, and we hugged each other. "Thanks for agreeing to do a double date with me and Luis."

"Anytime! Caleb and I are happy to double up with anyone!"

"Look at you two girls!" Mom exclaimed as she walked in the room, wearing a blue dress with a white apron.

"We agreed that we look like two beautiful birds going to a dance," Emma replied.

"I can see that," Mom replied with a smile. "I made dinner for you guys, so anytime you're ready, come on downstairs."

"Your mom is amazing," Emma told me. "In fact, your entire family is amazing!"

"Just wait until your actually meet my entire family," I replied with a smirk. "You haven't met them all."

"Who haven't I met?"

"My grandparents, my two great-uncles, my dad's great-aunt, and Tallulah's twin brother, who is also my cousin-twice-removed."

"What does twice-removed mean again?"

"He's my grandpa's cousin," I answered as we walked down the stairs.

"Why are you dressed up, Diana?" Wesley asked as we took our seats.

"Their homecoming dance is tonight," Dad explained as he put broccoli on the table, and Mom put macaroni and white cheese with hamburger meat.

"This looks so good," Emma said.

"Karena makes the best dinners around here," Dad explained with a smile.

"Well, thank you for your hospitality."

We heard the door, and Dad went up to open it to reveal Luis and Caleb.

"Come on in, boys. You're just in time for dinner."

"It smells amazing in here," Luis said as he sat down next to Emma. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Luis."

"You look amazing as always, Diana," Caleb told me, sitting down and kissing me on the lips.

"Eww!" Wesley exclaimed.

"WESLEY!" I shot back.

"Wesley, be nice," Mom reprimanded him.

"But Mom, they kissed!"

"I'm with Wesley on this one," Dad said, giving me and Caleb his stern expression. "No kissing at the dinner table."

"So, what's for dinner?" Caleb asked.

"Mom made macaroni and cheese with hamburger meat and a side of broccoli," I explained as we took our portions of each dish.

"It all looks delicious," Caleb replied as he took a bite out of his mac and cheese. "Karena, you made this?"

"I did! Do you like it?" Mom asked with a smile on her face.

"This is probably the best mac and cheese I ever had."

"Thank Wilbur for that one. Adding the hamburger meat was his idea."

"So, Diana, how does it feel to be on the homecoming court again?" Luis asked.

"I'm surprised, to be honest," I replied, swallowing my broccoli. "With my leg, I wasn't sure I could do much of anything."

"You're doing just as much as you did for us last year," Emma explained. "We're very happy to have you represent the school again."

"Emma, you're on the court, too! You could be the homecoming queen this year!"

"_That_ will be the day," Emma replied with a grin as she took another bite of her mac and cheese.

"Who else is on the court this year?" Dad asked.

"I'm actually on it as well," Caleb replied. "Mia and Frank are representing the seniors; me and Emma are representing the juniors; Diana and Rory, sophomores, and then Adam and Amber are the freshmen representatives."

"Adam's a representative?" I asked.

"How haven't you heard of that?" Luis asked in response. "You were at the rally when the nominees were announced!"

"Hey, bear with me! I'm more focused on my leg right now and trying to walk again."

"Anyway, that dinner was delicious," Caleb said. "I won't be surprised if Karena and Wilbur planned a dessert for us."

"_That _is an excellent question," Dad replied with a grin, getting up and opening the fridge to reveal a chocolate cake.

"Dad, you made the cake?" I asked with surprise in my voice.

"I wish I had that talent. I got it from the bakery downtown."

"You guys are better than _my _parents," Luis replied after getting a slice of cake. "They never give us dessert right after dinner."

"Well, normally we wouldn't either," Mom explained. "But it's homecoming, and tonight is a night for you guys to let it all out."

"Speaking of which, when you're done with your cake, it'll be time for pictures," Dad announced, and we did not hesitate to get into our cake.

* * *

We got to the gym in style, thanks to Emma and her car, and we got in to see the dance already in action. The gym was decorated with balloons all over, even some decorated in the shape of palm trees.

"I wanna know who is the artist that did all of this because these are amazing!" I exclaimed.

"That would be me." We turned around to see Michael in the same suit he wore last year.

"You did all of this?" I asked in awe.

"Nah, just the balloons. Maria and Sydney did the palm trees."

"Well, unfortunately, I can't dance, so I'll have to find a place to sit," I explained, looking down on the floor.

"I'll sit with you," Caleb offered.

"Caleb, promise me one thing."

"Yes, Diana?"

"You are going to dance tonight… for both of us. There is no way I'm letting my boyfriend sit with me all night worrying about me."

"Oh I wasn't going to sit all night," Caleb replied with a smirk. "But I will do as you said and dance with our friends."

"That's the spirit! Now, go! Enjoy yourself!"

I watched Caleb dance with our friends while I hobbled over to a chair next to the stage. Tonight, I was people-watching, and I plan to enjoy people-watching. I even found students from Staples attending the dance because their dates were from here. Cameron's relationship with Aiden has gotten stronger since their prom night. Nikki was not here because her boyfriend Ezra was away at school in Texas, but her relationship with him also got stronger, and Nikki and I were very happy to rekindle our friendship.

I continued to look around at everybody. Myra had joined Emma and Luis in dancing, and I saw that Mia and Sydney were having fun. I saw some new faces as well, and I watched as one of the freshmen went up to the DJ to play a song, and a country song came on.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed as I started bobbing my head and pumping my arms. "Bring me some country!"

_She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck_

_Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up_

_She's a party-all-nighter from South Carolina, a bad mamajama from down in Alabama_

_She's a raging Cajun, a lunatic from Brunswick, juicy Georgia peach_

_With a thick southern drawl, sexy swing and walk, brother she's all_

"Luis, Emma, Aiden, get over here!" Myra exclaimed. "Look at this!"

_Country, from her cowboy boots to her down home roots_

_She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays_

_That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country_

_Brother she's country_

My thoughts turned to Myra and her group, who joined the freshman and her two friends as she demonstrated her dance moves to them. I watched as she clasped her hands together in the air and swung her hips in a circle twice to her right, stepped back, and did the same thing on the left.

_A hell raisin' sugar when the sun goes down, mama taught her how to rip up a town_

_Honey dripping honey from the hollering Kentucky_

_Get ya flipping kinda trippie like a Mississippi hippie_

Then, she stepped out to the right using her hips and then out to the left, and she stepped her feet in together, one foot at a time. She pivoted both her feet to the right and bounced twice on her heels, pivoted them to the left to do the same thing, then pivoted once more to the right, and moved her feet back in the middle.

_She's a Kansas princess, crazy mother trucker, undercover lover_

_Thick southern drawl, sexy swing and walk, brother she's all_

_Country, from her cowboy boots to her down home roots_

_She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays_

_That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country_

_Brother she's country_

I smiled as Maria walked toward the group, and everyone started to imitate the freshman, who had put the two moves together. The homecoming dance started to get hyped up since that country anthem played.

All of a sudden, I heard a wail, and I turned toward Amber, the freshman representative, who walked with Sydney out of the gym. Most of the students looked at her and her date Adam, and I saw the freshman girl and her friend try to comfort Adam. I grabbed my crutches and walked toward Mia.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Adam told his ex-girlfriend that he didn't really love her and told her the truth about how he felt," Mia explained. "Amber had really put him on the spot at every date they went on."

"I don't blame him," I replied. "I would have told Caleb the same thing if he did that. So where's Amber? Isn't she on the homecoming court?"

"She is, but she'll be back," Sydney explained, walking towards us. "I took her to the bathroom so that she could clean her face."

"Though, at the same time, I saw this coming," I chimed in. "We had a talk about love recently, and I emphasized to her that love takes time to grow."

"Ladies, look at her," Mia said, pointing to a girl with red hair and wearing a white rhinestone dress. "Let's try to help her."

The three of us walked toward the girl after I got my crutches and we smiled at her.

"Hey! You have style," Mia told her with a smile, and the girl turned to face us.

"Me?"

"I don't see anybody else who looks as interesting."

"That's Skye!" Sydney exclaimed with a smile. "I wish I could pull off half the things she wears. When _I _try a dark lip, it looks like a kid scribbled Sharpie on my face."

I chuckled at her remark.

"Skye, you're Brian's sister, right?" Mia asked, and Skye held a downcast look on her face.

"You can tell?"

"I know that feeling. I wish I could disown my brother, too. Max isn't exactly loved after all the bullying he's done."

"So Nikki tells me," I replied.

"He and Brian used to be friends," Skye replied with surprise in her voice. "People here hate both of them."

"That's right," Mia confirmed. "Anyway, that edgy, dark lip is _so _striking with your hair."

"Yeah! You don't see that every day," I replied with a smile.

"And it's gorgeous," Mia chimed back in.

"Um—"

"Oh look, it's Amy!" Sydney exclaimed, looking at the freshman who started the dance-off, and she waved her over, and Amy came on over.

"Hi, Sydney!" Amy, who wore a purple dress, came over with a smile.

"Amy, it's so good to see you!" Sydney told her. "Mia, Diana, this is Amy, the co-star of _The Enchanted Kingdom. _Amy, this is my girlfriend, Mia, and my good friend, Diana."

"Nice to meet you, Mia and Diana," Amy replied.

"Likewise!" I replied. "I've heard a lot about you, Amy. It's so nice to finally meet the face that goes with the name."

"I'm sorry about your leg—"

"Amy, it was an accident," I replied with a chuckle. "It could have happened to anybody. Just keep moving forward and keep your head held high!"

"Skye, you're making friends!" Amy exclaimed.

"She found me," Skye replied, referring to Mia. "It's getting in the way of hiding."

"Why would you want to hide when you can shine?" I asked.

"Because that white and silver combo in your dress really is something else," Mia chimed in.

"I hate this dress," Skye replied sadly. "Glad you like it, I guess."

"You're kidding!" I exclaimed in shock.

"You're giving me total dark mystery girl in Vogue Italia vibes," Mia replied, also with shock in her voice.

"Ooh, or, like frontwoman of a 2000s pop punk band!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Or maybe you're Black Widow making a grand entrance at a wedding!" I chimed in.

"In sparkly rhinestones?"

"It's how you wear it," Mia explained. "Though the way you're standing, it's more like the dress is wearing _you_."

"It was my mom's idea," Skye explained. "The look I wanted was more like an undead queen than a sparkly princess."

"Then make it your look!" I suggested.

"Diana's right," Mia replied. "You _are _wearing sparkles. May as well wear them in a way no one else would."

"What do you mean?"

"Just walk a little straighter, not like Diana here with her broken leg, and pretend the sparkly princess just rose from the grave. Otherwise, if you keep hunching your shoulders and trying to hide, you really _will _look like your mom dressed you. No offense."

We watched as Skye let out a sigh and adjusted her posture so that she's standing up straight and stroke a pose.

"That's it!" I exclaimed.

"You're killing it!" Mia exclaimed. "Amy, you're her friend. Back us up."

"Yeah! Skye, you look so mysterious!" Amy chimed in. "Like the lead in a vampire romance novel who everyone wants to know."

"Who told you I read those?" Skye asked in shock.

"No one?"

"Oh, good, because I don't."

"Come on, everybody secretly wants to either be or date a hot vampire," Sydney chimed back in.

"Not me," I replied. "I find vampires rather daunting. I'll stick with my Captain Time Travel comics."

"Am I really getting goth lessons from the cheerleaders?" Skye asked, her mouth still open in surprise.

"Let's just say it would've been a crime to leave you to your own awkwardness," Mia explained.

"My awkwardness and I were fine," Skye replied. "I… appreciate how confident and blunt you are, though."

"Confidence takes hard work, and a lot of small steps."

"And _lots _of moving forward," I chimed in, and then I heard Maria talking on the microphone. "Oh! That's our cue, Mia. We should get up there." I turned toward Skye and Amy. "It was nice meeting you both!"

I 'ran' to the stage as Caleb assisted me up, and I was announced as homecoming queen, once again. Caleb was crowned the homecoming king, so we made the most of our dance together. Caleb did the sweetest thing as our song started playing.

"Dance with me?"

"Caleb, I would love to, but I'm not exactly in the right position to dance at the moment."

"You don't need crutches to dance with me," Caleb replied, and I gave him a perplexed look. "Trust me."

I put my crutches against the wall, and I took Caleb's hands as he pulled me up.

"Ow! Caleb, I don't think this is going to work."

"Oh, it will. I'm determined to make it work." I chuckled at his response. "Put your right foot on my left foot."

"Caleb, are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"I'm not going to hurt you, am I?"

"Diana, I'm wearing two extra pairs of socks just for you."

"Two _extra _pairs? Caleb, aren't your feet going to be sweaty when you get home?"

"With you, I don't care. We're having this dance together, and I only want it with you."

I complied, putting my right foot on his left, and then my left foot on his right, and Caleb led us throughout the dance. It was slower than I imagined because of my condition, but we made it work, and it was one of the most romantic things he had ever done for me.

"Caleb Mitchell, I love you."

"I love you too, Diana Robinson."


	5. Nothing Cooler Than Confidence

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story: Class Act," I only own Diana and Karena.**

* * *

The next week went by when I _finally _went to the doctor have my leg checked. The doctor had taken off the cast, cleaned my leg, and had it examined.

"The good news is, you can bend your knee, so you won't need your cast up to your thigh anymore," the doctor explained.

"Yay!" I exclaimed. "So what's the bad news?"

"You will still have to wear a cast on your calf. The bones there are still healing. But, you will no longer be on crutches. I will put you in a walking boot."

My dad and I continued to grin at each other the rest of the appointment as the doctor gave me a new cast, and then he put the walking boot over the cast.

"Alright, Diana, can you go ahead and try to walk for me?"

I did as he said, got off the bed, and tried to walk around.

"It's a little uncomfortable," I explained. "But it definitely feels so much better than it did a week ago!"

"Are you in any pain?"

"Not at all," I replied, and then the doctor exchanged words with my dad, and we went home.

I was finally able to walk up the stairs using the railing instead of my crutches, and I walked to my room and sat on the bed as I called Caleb.

"_Hello, my queen."_

"Well hey there, my king," I replied with a smile.

"_How did the appointment go?_"

"It went great! I'm no longer on crutches!"

"_That's great news!_" Caleb exclaimed on the other side. _"But you're not completely off the cast, are you?"_

"Unfortunately, no. The doctor gave me a new cast, but it's only on my calf and I'm wearing a walking boot."

"_So, what's the plan going to be now?"_

"You can still pick me up, but I won't be needing help anymore. Unless you want to watch me go up the stairs every morning just to make sure I don't fall."

"_Maybe at first, to see if you still need help carrying your books."_

"Ooh, yeah, that's a good point. I haven't carried my books since August. But I'm sure I can handle it."

"_I should probably go with you just in case. You know, the first couple of times."_

"Right, right."

"_What about Emma? Is she still giving you rides?"_

"Yes, Caleb. It's my right leg that's broken, which means I can't drive."

"_Oh yeah, that's true. How's driving going, by the way? You never told me about it."_

"Both of my parents have taught me how to drive. My mom is more patient than my dad, though."

"_How come?"_

"Oh, because my dad has technically been driving since he was _ten._"

"_Ten? Is he a genius?"_

"You're talking to Cornelius Robinson's granddaughter," I replied. "Yes, my dad's a genius, too. But he spent most of his time in a time machine instead of studying."

"_Wait, your grandpa has a time machine?"_

"Yep. Two of them, actually. My dad's learned quite a few lessons just from driving the time machines. Anyway, because my dad's been driving for longer than he's legally supposed to, he's been cautious about me hitting something. Or if I'm driving too slowly, he makes a sarcastic remark."

"_Like what?"_

"Oh, he'll say something like: 'why don't you drive slower?' or 'congratulations, you're driving 70 miles an hour."

"_Seventy miles an hour is not slow."_

"Hence the sarcasm. At first he kept taking the wheel because I kept messing up."

"_I'd love to chat with you more, Diana, but Mom's done making dinner. I should go eat. I love you."_

"I love you too, Caleb. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

* * *

The next week went by with minimal action, and I decided to check up on the play after school. It was a nice way to spend a Friday afternoon after a short cheerleading practice. I opened the doors to the auditorium, and everyone was staring at me.

"Am I interrupting?" I asked with a laugh.

"No!" Ajay exclaimed in surprise, but he cleared his throat. "I mean, you are _literally _interrupting, but it's fine." _What's gotten into him? _"What brings you here?"

"Well, as you can see, no crutches!" I explained with my arms wide open. "So I figured I'd hobble over and see how the play was coming along."

"How's the walking boot treating you?" Erin Ward, cast as the king, asked.

"I'm _so glad _that Caleb doesn't have to carry all my stuff anymore. Oh! Speaking of which, you guys should sign my cast! Then I'll have a souvenir after you all get famous."

"I have some markers in my bag!" Erin happily replied as she went over to her backpack and got some markers. I sat down and watched as the entire cast signed my cast.

"Awesome! I'm like a walking playbill now," I said with some giggles.

"We really should get back to rehearsal," Ajay suggested. "Diana, you're welcome to stay if you'd like."

"That would be awesome!" I happily replied. "Just pretend I'm not here."

I sat back as I watched the rest of the play unfold, and I found myself enjoying it! I gave a big smile and clapped exaggeratedly after the play ended. I heard someone's phone go off, and I watched Rory answer it.

"Hello? Oh, um, yeah… I'll be right there."

I watched Rory's smile disappear as he walked up to Ajay and whispered something in his ear, and then he left the auditorium.

"Another good rehearsal today, amazingly," Ajay said. "But I still have a few notes, so everyone take a seat." As the cast took their seats, I got out of mine, walking up to Ajay. "Actually, why don't I let our outside observer tell you what she thought. Diana?"

"I'm so impressed!" I exclaimed. "The play is going to be amazing!"

"You really think so?" Danielle, cast as the witch, asked in amazement.

"Totally! Rory is awesome. Duh. Danielle, your witch is so _witchy!_ And, Skye? All the lights and sound effects really added to it. Of course, Ajay makes it all come together. My only disappointment is that I couldn't be in it. But, Amy, you are killing it!"

"Wow, thanks!" Amy replied.

"Who would have thought that a wheeled box would cause so much trouble? It all worked out in the end though!"

"Wait, what wheeled box?" another technician asked.

"The theatre cube that was used for the auditions," Amy explained.

"But that doesn't make any sense."

"What? It was the only one I found."

"Did you look backstage?"

"Yes, and then in the prop room."

"I know I put the right cube with everything else," the technician replied angrily. "I made sure it was all backstage."

"Are you absolutely positive?" Amy asked with worry.

"One hundred percent. Skye even helped me."

"That's right!" Skye exclaimed, remembering what happened.

"I mean it was right there. You couldn't have missed it if you tried."

"Unless—" Danielle started to talk before everyone looked suspiciously at Amy.

"You don't think—"

"What, that you did it on purpose?" Danielle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Amy is a _freshman!_" Erin exclaimed. "How could she know where the cubes are or which was the right one? It was obviously a mistake."

"I don't know," the technician replied. "It's starting to seem more and more like sabotage."

"Sabotage?" Amy asked with a confused look on her face.

"Now don't be ridiculous!" I exclaimed. "Amy and I talked. My broken leg was an accident, nothing more."

"No way," the technician said, shaking his head. "I personally took all of the audition props from the prop room and set them in the wings, including the theatre cube with no wheels. Take a look at the prop checkout logs from that day if you don't believe me."

"I didn't see any cube!" Amy exclaimed.

"Amy, are you _absolutely sure _you didn't just overlook it?" Ajay asked with sadness on his face.

"Ajay, I'm possible it wasn't there."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Amy," Erin told her. "It's okay."

"There was no mistake here," Amy replied angrily. "I looked everywhere. No cube."

"Erin, I'm sorry to say it, but the cube was right there with the other audition props," the technician explained. "She would have to be blind to miss it."

"What are you implying, Trevor?" Mr. Olson asked in shock.

"Hate to say it, but it really looks like Amy switched the cubes on purpose."

"Why would I do that?" Amy asked, still in shock.

"You tell me."

"I'm just throwing this out there, but it doesn't seem convenient that Diana slips and breaks her leg, and then suddenly Amy waltzes in and gets cast as the princess?" Danielle suggested.

"Seriously, Danielle?" Amy replied angrily. "You were the one who wanted me to help with props in the first place!"

"I told you to set up a theatre cube. I said _nothing _about wheels."

"Yeah, but I never would've even touched any cube if you hadn't asked me to help you!"

"So you didn't plan it in advance. Doesn't mean you didn't see your opportunity and take it."

"Ajay, please don't tell me you buy this," Amy asked, turning to Ajay with hope in her eyes.

"It's a plausible explanation—"

"You really think I'd do something like this?"

"I don't want to believe it, but I also trust Trevor's word, and he says it wasn't an accident."

"You can't be serious," Erin replied, now angry. "Amy's our friend!"

"I'm with Erin," I chimed in. "Amy was only trying to help, and that's all!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Ajay asked angrily. "Ignore that someone got hurt on my watch because of friendship? I always liked how clever you were, Amy. But it means I know you're clever enough to pull this off."

"Please, Ajay! I don't know what happened, but you have to believe me!" Amy pleaded.

"I want to, Amy, but the story doesn't add up, and I've seen people scheme to get the role they wanted before."

"That's enough," Mr. Olson spoke up. "It's late and there's a lot of anger in the room. Rehearsal is dismissed."

"But Mr. Olson—"

"Everyone, take the weekend to cool down. I'll look into the matter of the cube on Monday. For now, innocent until proven guilty. But if it turns out that anyone deliberately harmed another student…" Mr. Olson paused to glance at Amy. "There will be serious consequences."

"I understand," Amy replied as we got out of the auditorium, and I waited for my dad to pick me up.

* * *

I sat quietly at the dinner table and watched my family eat their dinner. Finally, Mom spoke up.

"Diana, you've hardly eaten your food. Is there something you'd like to talk about?"

"What's going through your mind?" Dad asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Dad, you know how I told you the story of how I stepped on a _wheeled _theatre cube at auditions and I fell because of it?" Dad nodded. "Now the entire theatre club is blaming Amy for the accident, saying she switched theatre cubes on purpose."

"I know it's not my business, but you're worried, so I'll ask: what's Amy's take on this?"

"She only found the one cube, and I believe her. Caleb told me what she told him, and Amy even apologized for the accident. I told her that it could have happened to anyone."

"I have an idea," Mom said with a smile on her face. "Emma asked us if we could host a party, and we said yes. Why don't you invite Amy to the party? She's probably feeling down right now because of everything that happened."

"That's a good idea!" Dad and I exclaimed at the same time.

"I just need to figure out how to reach her."

* * *

_**WonderWoman45: **__Hey Amy, it's Diana. I got your number from Facebook._

_**WonderWoman45: **__Are you doing okay? I'm really sorry about what happened on Friday._

_**WonderWoman45: **__BTW, I don't believe you deliberately hurt me._

I sat on the couch with Caleb with the hopes that Amy will reply back to me, and then I heard my phone buzz.

_**EnchantedPrincess46: **__hey Diana._

_**EnchantedPrincess46: **__it's been rough…_

I frowned as I sent her another text.

_**WonderWoman45: **__I'm so sorry!_

_**WonderWoman45: **__I should've texted you sooner. I've been worried about you all weekend._

"Amy says it's been rough," I told Caleb.

"Darn." My phone buzzed again.

"Man, she's a prompt texter!" I exclaimed, reading the text message.

_**EnchantedPrincess46: **__it's ok. I'm just glad to hear from ANYONE, tbh._

I gave a small smirk as I texted my reply.

_**WonderWoman45: **__I got you!_

_**WonderWoman45: **__So my friends and I are actually having a small party tonight._

_**WonderWoman45: **__Want to join us? I think you'll fit in really well with my friends!_

"She says she's glad to hear from anyone, so I think I made her day," I explained.

"Do you think she'll come?" Caleb asked as the doorbell rang.

"I guess we'll find out," I replied. "Can you get that?"

I watched Caleb stand up and open the door, and my phone buzzed again.

_**EnchantedPrincess46: **__I'd love to go!_

My smile grew bigger at the response.

_**EnchantedPrincess46: **__what time does it start?_

_**WonderWoman45: **__one hour from now. I live on 202 Sycamore Lane._

_**EnchantedPrincess46: **__I'll be there!_

* * *

Our group, including Cameron and Jade, got all settled in when we heard a knock on the door. I watched my dad grab the door.

"Hi there! You must be Amy," Dad introduced himself. "I'm Wilbur. I'm Diana's dad. Come on in!"

"Hey, Diana!" Amy said excitedly, waving at me, and I waved back. "Thanks for inviting me!"

"You're welcome!" I replied. "I'm glad you could make it! Come on over!"

I watched Amy walk into the living room, and she settled down on the floor.

"Everyone, meet Amy Jenkins," I introduced my new friend.

"Hi, Amy, we've already met," Maria said. _They have?_

"Same," Luis replied.

"Dangit, guys!" Myra exclaimed. "I could have said 'me three' but you didn't set it up right!"

"I imagine that was intentional, Myra," Aiden replied.

"Not sure if you remember, but we've actually met as well, Amy," Emma spoke up.

"Wait a second!" Cameron exclaimed. "You're that girl from the art gallery!"

"That's me!" Amy replied with a smile.

"And, of course you know me," Sydney replied.

"Wait a second, am I the only one who _hasn't _met Amy?" Jade asked in shock as Amy looked around.

"Ha, I guess you are," Amy replied.

"Well, for Jade's sake, then, how about you introduce yourself?" I suggested with a smile, and also surprised that she met everyone somehow.

"Okay. Hi, I'm Amy Jenkins. And I'm playing Princess Abigail in the school play."

"Congratulations!" Cameron replied.

"Glad to hear you're optimistic even after Friday," I replied.

"I'm trying to be, anyway," Amy replied, her smile quickly fading.

"Wait, what happened on Friday?" Luis asked.

"When I was visiting rehearsal, I was talking about how I broke my leg," I sadly explained. "And it came to light that it might've been sabotage. Since Amy was the one who set up the box that I slipped on, people think it was her fault."

"But it totally wasn't!" Amy exclaimed, defending herself. "I would never do something like that!"

"Don't worry," Aiden assured her with a smile. "We all believe you, right?"

I watched the others nod in agreement and with smiles on their faces.

"Really? None of you think I did it?" Amy asked with surprise in her voice, and Michael laughed in response.

"Diana, I can see why you like this kid," Michael said, and Amy gave him a confused look. "Let's just say we know a thing or two about being in sticky situations like this.

"It's not funny, Michael," Caleb replied, shaking his head.

"Sorry, sorry. I feel bad for you, Amy. I really do. This sort of thing just sounds so much like something that would happen to one of us."

"Well, how would you all handle it?" Amy asked.

"Stand up for yourself," Caleb answered confidently. "You can't let others push you around!"

"Launch a covert investigation to discover the truth!" Maria answered, holding up an index finger.

"I'd… probably just cry, honestly," Myra answered with a downcast look.

"Aw, Amy, don't worry," I assured her. "If there's one thing we've all learned, it's that the truth _always _comes out in the end. I have to believe it'll be the same way for you."

"You know, it's crazy the amount of stuff that's happened to you guys," Amy explained. "I've always wanted to ask about that."

"Ask away!"

"Is it true that you publicly exposed Ashley Faris and chased her through the school?"

"Actually, yeah," I replied, surprised that she knew. "That's pretty much _exactly _what happened."

"Wait, really?" Jade asked in shock. "You _chased her through the halls?"_

"Yep, her and her brother both," Maria replied.

"And my dad was with me," I explained. "He's an agent for TIME."

"I'd say it was less dramatic than it sounds," Myra explained. "But, no, it was pretty freaking dramatic."

We all laughed, and we seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

"It's so weird being the subject of crazy rumors," I said with some laughs.

"Really? You're not used to it?" Amy asked with surprise in her voice.

"I don't think it's something one ever really gets used to," I answered. "Besides, every time my family gets talked about, we shrug it off."

"How did you become so cool, Diana?" Amy asked with a smile on her face. "I'm serious."

"I'm pretty sure the technical way is by getting stuck in the middle of a bunch of football drama," Michael jokingly explained.

"No one asked you, Michael," Maria replied.

"No one asked you either, Maria."

"Alright, cool it, you two," I chimed in, waving my hand at them, and then I turned back to Amy. "There isn't really any secret. A lot of it was that I happened to be in the right places at the right times. But also, I wasn't afraid to be myself. There's nothing cooler than confidence!" I paused to look down and realized I was wearing my dad's lightning bolt shirt, and I gave out a chuckle. "I definitely have my dad's cocky, but confident personality."

"You have your mom's personality too!" Emma exclaimed with a big smile. "You are the most caring person I have ever met."

"You know, Diana, you sound a lot like…" Amy's voice trailed off, and she looked lost in thought. "Like Rory."

"Whoa, what just happened?" Cameron asked with worry. "Are you okay, Amy?"

"Is this about Friday again?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah. He wasn't at rehearsal when everything went down, but he has to know by now. I've been trying to contact him ever since Friday, but he won't answer any of my texts. I bet he hates me forever now."

"That sucks," Emma replied. "But maybe once you're able to clear your name, he'll come around?"

"I hope so."

"Wait a second, let's not jump to conclusions," Maria said with hope in her voice. "What makes you so sure that him not talking to you has anything to do with you?"

"I don't know," Amy answered sadly. "Why else would he ignore me for three days?"

"Well, it doesn't seem like he's posted anything on Facebook either," Maria replied, looking through her phone. "Has anyone heard from him since Friday?"

"None of us are that close to him, though," Caleb replied after everyone shook their heads. "Just Diana, a little."

"But it's a good point," Aiden chimed in optimistically. "This may have nothing to do with you at all, Amy."

I watched as Amy took a deep breath and let it all out.

"You know what? You might be right."

"In any case, there's no use worrying about it now," I replied with a smile. "So why not enjoy the party?"

"I think I can do that."

We continued to talk with each other and know more about everybody for the next few hours until about midnight when almost everyone else left to go home. I walked Amy outside to the curb on this chilly October night, and we both looked up to see the stars illuminating the night sky.

"Thank you again for the invitation," Amy said with a smile. "I didn't realize how much I needed something like this."

"No problem! It was fun having you."

"Diana, I can see why everyone likes you."

"Oh my goodness, stop flattering me!" I exclaimed with a blush and a chuckle.

"It's not flattery if it's true."

"Well, thank you. But seriously, I put my shoes on one foot at a time like everybody else."

"I think that's my ride," Amy said, pointing to a flying car that was lowering down with its headlights on.

We turned toward each other and gave each other a quick good-bye hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Amy. And if Mr. Olson asks me, I'll put in a good word for you."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, Diana."

We waved goodbye to each other, and then I walked back in the house.

"Confident, but humble."

I looked up at the top of the stairway to see my dad looking down at me with a smile on his face. I walked up the stairs and met up with him, who gave me a hug.

"I look at you, Diana, and you are the perfect combination of me and your mom."

"Dad, I look _just _like you. How does Mom fit in this?"

"You have your mom's humility," Dad explained. "You have her humility and sense of compassion. Oh, and you have her voice talent."

"Oh, Dad." I started to tear up. "I have the most amazing parents in the world. Thank you for being in my life."

"Raising you and Wesley is _not _easy," Dad replied with a chuckle. "But it's worth hearing things like this from you two. I'm so _proud_ to be your father. I don't deserve you."

"And I don't deserve you. Thanks, Dad. Or should I start calling you 'Wilbur'?"

I watched as Dad raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

"Go on to bed, Diana Evelyn," Dad said with another chuckle. "You have school in the morning."


	6. Redemption

**The Robinsons talk about their wedding in this chapter. To know the full extent of it, please read "Pride and Justice." DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," "Criminal Case," or "High School Story: Class Act," I only own Diana, Nikki, Karena, and Wesley.**

* * *

"T-R-O-J-A-N-S. We'll battle on to V-I-C-T-O-R-Y. Go TROJANS!"

I watched as the squad finished up their cheer, and I stood up to clap at them.

"That was great, ladies," Mia complimented them with a smile.

"I agree with her," I chimed in. "We'll be in great shape for the basketball season!"

"Diana!"

I turned to see Danielle running into the gym.

"Danielle? What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise. "I thought you were at rehearsal?"

"Can I talk to you alone, please?"

"Well, I suppose," I replied hesitantly.

"Go on, Diana," Mia told me. "We can handle this."

I smiled at her as I followed Danielle out of the gym and into the cafeteria. It wasn't until she sat down that I noticed that Danielle had a downcast look on her face.

"Danielle, is everything alright?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"No. I just quit the show."

"What? Why? You were amazing as the witch!"

"I really am a _witch_, Diana!" Danielle exclaimed, tears falling down her face.

"Danielle, what are you talking about? What's wrong?"

"You should be mad at me, Diana—"

"Alright, Danielle, we're going to calm down first. Look at me, and let's take some deep breaths in and out."

I did some breathing, and I watched Danielle follow my lead and breathe.

"That's better. Now, why did you quit the show?"

"Diana, I did it, not Amy. I switched the cubes and caused your broken leg."

"Danielle, why?" I asked in shock.

"I wanted to get close to Rory and wanted to be cast as the princess, so I switched the theatre cubes so that it would have messed up your audition a little bit, but I didn't think you would break your leg."

"So, let me get this straight: you switched theatre cubes just so you could talk with your crush?" I asked with some ice in my voice. "Danielle, what if I _wasn't _cast as the princess? Would you have wanted my part then?"

"Well… no. But there were rumors—"

"Danielle, rumor or not, what you did was unacceptable," I interrupted, now angry with her. "You could have seriously hurt someone! Correction: you _did _hurt someone."

"I know, Diana, and I'm so sorry! I'll do anything to make up for this."

"You want to make up for this?" I asked, and Danielle nodded. "Start by thinking of other people, not just yourself. You care about Rory? Then think about _him_." I paused, taking some deep breaths. "I will admit, you coming to my cheerleading practice and apologizing to me was a very brave first step."

"Diana, I came to my senses because we found out that Rory's mom is dying of cancer and the play is a fundraiser for her," Danielle explained, and I quickly lightened my expression.

"Oh, Danielle, I had no idea," I replied with sadness, and then, I thought of something. "I have an idea, and maybe this will be a good start to redeeming yourself."

"Anything!"

"You are going to help me convince the entire school body to go to that play."

* * *

The next few weeks flew by, and I convinced all of my friends to attend the play. Even my family was in attendance, and in the audience, I sat between my dad and my boyfriend. I took a look around and saw that there was not a single empty seat in the auditorium, which meant that Danielle had done her job as well.

"Hey there, Diana!"

I turned behind me and I saw…

"Nikki! I'm so glad you could make it!" I happily exclaimed, standing up, turning around, and hugging my childhood best friend.

"How's your leg coming along?"

"Oh! Didn't I tell you?"

I walked out of my row, past Caleb, and I revealed my leg, which was now healed and without a cast or a walking boot.

"It's healed!" Nikki exclaimed, and she got out of her row and tightly hugged me, and we jumped up and down in excitement. "You're finally ready to join the squad again!"

"Oh, and I've got more news for you, too! Westport is _finally _getting a chargeball team together, and I'm on the team."

"No way!" Nikki exclaimed again. "I heard that we're teaming up with you guys."

"You're kidding!"

"No! You didn't have enough players to make it on the team, and neither does Staples. Which means—"

"We're teammates!" We screamed as we jumped up and down again, and we saw the lights flicker.

"Uh-oh. We'd better take our seats," I suggested. "The play's starting soon."

"I agree. I'll catch you after the show!"

"Right back at you," I replied, getting back in my seat between Dad and Caleb.

"What was that about?" Dad asked with a smirk.

"I just found out that Nikki and I are going to be teammates on the co-op chargeball team," I explained.

"That sounds like you'll have a blast!" Mom exclaimed as the lights shut off completely and the curtain was rolled back to reveal a castle landscape, and Skye, Erin, and Amy run onto the stage.

"_You will rue the day you crossed me, king!" _Skye yelled.

"They must have cast her as the witch to take Danielle's place," I whispered to Caleb.

"_Knights! Seize her!_" Erin yelled.

"_Look out!_" Amy exclaimed as we saw a flash of light and a puff of smoke. When it disappeared, Skye was nowhere to be found.

"Skye volunteered, actually," Caleb whispered back. "She had attended every rehearsal except for one, so she knew the part by heart."

"Wait, how do you know that?" I asked in a whisper.

"Rory explained everything to me."

* * *

"_You should not be out here alone, princess," _Rory said.

"_And who are you to lecture me, knight_?" Amy asked harshly. "_I am perfectly capable of protecting myself."_

"_Is that so?" _Rory asked with surprise. "_Perhaps you'd care to demonstrate?"_

* * *

"_NO! The witch has taken my sister!" _Clint exclaimed with fear. _"Please help!"_

"_I know where she would go," _Amy, with Rory at her side, replied with determination. _"Follow me!"_

* * *

"_It's over!" _Rory exclaimed angrily. _"Surrender, witch!"_

"_Never!" _Skye exclaimed, as she performed an evil laugh and lunged for Rory. Rory 'stabbed' Skye between her arm and her side, and the latter stumbled back.

"_You think… this will stop me?" _Skye asked as she limped off the stage.

* * *

"_By my power, I hereby dub thee Sir Evan, official knight and protector of Princess Abigail," _Amy said, 'knighting' Rory.

"_Thank you for this honor, Your Majesty."_

"_You may rise."_

"_In a moment, Your Majesty. First, I must ask… Will you marry me?"_

"_It would be an honor… Yes!"_

We all watched as Rory stood up and places his hands on Amy's shoulders. They leaned in toward each other, and they kissed. We stood up and cheered when the play was over, and we cheered even louder as each actor and actress came out and took their bows. The last curtain call included Ajay, and Amy motioned for us to quiet down.

"Ajay, the cast and crew want to thank you with this _expertly _made card," Amy announced.

"You guys didn't have to do this—"

"Of course we did! You're our director. We all wrote little notes inside! But I also want to say, you are a class act."

"You really think so?" Ajay asked with a smile on his face.

"Of course! Not only did you run this production like a veteran director, but you did it with your own flair. I think we are all impressed by your talent and knowledge."

"That means a lot, Amy. Thank you everyone."

"Thank _you_, Ajay. Now, bring it in for a hug."

"Wow, okay then."

I watched as Ajay and Amy hugged.

"I'm not going to run away," Ajay said, trying to breathe. "You don't have to boa constrictor me."

"I'm hugging you on behalf of _everyone_."

The cast started to clap, and then we joined in before the curtain closed and we dispersed, discussing how amazing the play was.

"Well, Diana, thank you for convincing us to come to the play," Dad said with a smile. "I enjoyed it more than I thought I would."

"What were you planning on doing, exactly?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Working."

"At 7:00 at night?" I asked, my eyebrow still raised.

"Kidding! I would have come anyway because it meant a lot to you."

"It was good!" Wesley said.

"It really was," Nikki said, hugging me. "Thanks for convincing me to come."

"Diana! Hey!"

I turned around to see Amy in her princess costume.

"Well, hello!" I exclaimed, hugging her. "You were so awesome! I was transported!"

"You should have heard all her gasps and sighs and hisses," Caleb said with a smile, and I gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"I was very invested!" I explained.

"I know. You _really _care about things. It's one of the reasons why I fell for you."

"Awww, Caleb."

I turned toward him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, and he kissed me back.

"All healed up then?" Amy asked, looking down at my leg.

"Yes! Finally! I just got it off today!"

"Does that mean I'll see you for the spring production?"

"We'll see. If I can get over my fear of theatre cubes." I paused to look at my parents and my brother. "Thankfully, for me, I have a fantastic support system."

"The 'keep moving forward' kind?"

"Exactly! Congratulations, Amy. I'll have to keep my eye on you."

I gave her a wink as Caleb and I walked back toward my parents.

"So, what's next for Westport High School?" I asked.

"Presidential elections," Caleb answered.

"Uh, Caleb, the elections are next week and we can't vote," I replied with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not those elections. Maria's a senior."

"Oh, _those_ elections!" I exclaimed. "Do you know who is running?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure it will be a big turnout."

"Speaking of which," Dad chimed in. "I've got some news for you guys, but let's talk about it at home."

* * *

We got back to the house, and we saw a totally different house.

"SURPRISE!"

The lights turned on to reveal the Crane family and banners that said 'Congratulations, Wilbur!'

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked.

"Man, I was hoping to tell you guys myself," Dad replied sheepishly while rubbing his neck.

"I have promoted Wilbur to team coordinator," Chief Amy Young explained as Russell, her husband, started cutting the cake that was on the counter.

"No way!" Mom exclaimed, hugging him.

"I'm getting old," Amy, who now had a head full of grey hair instead of blonde when I met her, explained. "So I need help. Wilbur was a great addition to the team over 15 years ago as our historian, and he is the best historian I have ever worked with. He got his master's in history, and he also got his bachelor's in criminal justice. _And_, he also was a big help in finally putting Ashley Faris behind bars, so with his permission, he is the new team coordinator for TIME."

"You've been busy!" Mom exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's why I've been working late the past month," Dad explained.

"So, who's the new historian?" I asked.

"No one," Russell answered. "Wilbur will be working as both the historian and the team coordinator so that he can continue to aid his team in stopping criminals from making mistakes."

"That is amazing news!" I exclaimed, hugging my dad.

"Are we still calling you Special Agent Wilbur Robinson?" Mom asked with a smile and gazing fondly at him.

"Yes, dear, you can still call me that," Dad answered, kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Well, what are we standing around here for?" Jasper, Amy and Russell's son, asked with a big smile. "Let's eat cake!"

"Hey, Diana."

I turned to see Jessica, Amy and Russell's daughter, walking toward me, and we hugged each other.

"You really grew up since I last saw you!"

"I did!" I exclaimed, remembering how Jessi was my first babysitter. Jessi had long blonde hair and blue eyes, and she looked just like her mom. "How old are you now?"

"Now, it's not nice to ask a woman her age," Jessi reprimanded in a joking manner. "But I'm 30. I'm engaged to be married."

"Congratulations! What's he like?"

"He's got brown hair and green eyes. He's tall, but so very handsome. We're getting married next spring."

"Are you getting married here in Connecticut?" I asked.

"No, we decided to get married in the city," Jessi replied.

"Wouldn't that be tough the with hustle and bustle?" I asked with concern as we walked into the living room.

"You sound like my dad. But that's what we decided and it's our wedding. My dad can't change anything about it."

I noticed that Jessi carried a stubborn expression on her face.

"Jessi, do you want to talk about it?"

She let out a sigh.

"It's just that… David and I have been planning this wedding since last summer and we want it to go off without a hitch. My mom barging in is one thing, but my _dad_?"

"What does your dad want?"

"He doesn't want me getting married in New York. He said he's helping me find a place that is 'suitable' for us to get married in." Jessi throws her hands up in the air. "Where is it going to be at? Pacific Bay?"

"It would be better than New York."

We both turned to see Russell in the doorway with his arms crossed, and he looked tense.

"You heard that?" Jessi asked, biting her lip.

"I heard _everything_," Russell replied angrily. "I remember you saying that when you first got engaged that you needed all the help you can get. What is wrong with _my _help?"

"It's _my _wedding, Dad. Not yours! By help, I meant with marriage advice, not deciding where _I'm _getting married."

"Jessi, planning a wedding is not an easy thing to do," Russell explained himself. "It took your mom and I months to plan our wedding."

"So have David and me, and we're doing just fine _without _your help."

_Uh-oh_.

I turned to see my parents walking in on the commotion, and Amy and Jasper followed them in.

"If you don't want my help, fine!" Russell exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "I'll steer clear from you until the wedding."

"Uh—" Dad and Amy started to say just as Russell stormed out of the house.

"Oh dear," Mom said, shaking her head.

"I should go after him and cool him down," Amy spoke up. "Jasper, can you help me?"

I watched Amy and Jasper follow Russell out of the house, and I turned to see Jessi almost on the brink of tears.

"Jessi, why don't you stay here tonight?" Dad offered. "We do have that extra room."

"It's okay, Wilbur. I have my own place. But thanks anyway."

"Are you sure?" Mom asked. "Wilbur and I had our fair share of trouble planning our wedding."

"Heck, it wasn't Karena's parents that barged in; it was mine… along with the rest of my family."

"Well, I guess I wouldn't mind staying just a little bit," Jessi replied with a sigh as Mom went back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Every single person in my family wanted to pitch in and help as much as they could," Dad explained, talking about him marrying Mom. "I gave them a compromise: Karena and I would plan our own wedding, but they could help decorate for all the different events."

"And did that work?" Jessi asked, hugging a pillow.

"It was harder for Wilbur than it was for me, but yes, it did," Mom answered with a smile. "But of course, Wilbur's family has always been supportive, so we couldn't say no to their help."

"What did they do?"

"My mom and grandma made the food," Dad explained. "Tallulah, Laszlo, and Carl were part of the wedding party, so they were helping regardless. The rest of the family contributed to decorating the house for the wedding events and then Robinson Industries for the reception."

"Jessi, you do not want to be planning a wedding alone with your fiancé," Mom said, putting a hand on Jessi's shoulder. "That is a lot of work and you would not be able to get everything done by your wedding date. Let your parents help you."

"And listen to your father about where to get married," Dad chimed in. "If he doesn't like a location, you don't have to get married there. The last thing you want to do is make him angry for one small thing."

"Are there any significant places that mean something to you and David?" I asked.

"Well, David and I met at a wedding that was by Long Island Sound," Jessi said with a smile.

"Wait, I think I know where you're talking about," Dad said, taking out his phone. "Anthony's Ocean View Fine Catering?"

"Yes! That was it!"

"Maybe you can take David and your dad with you," Mom suggested, and I watched Jessi giving her a raised eyebrow.

"At least apologize to your dad for crossing a line," Dad suggested. "Then offer to take him with you. What you don't want to do is shut him out the rest of your life."

"I suppose not," Jessie replied, and then let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll apologize to him tomorrow."


	7. So It Begins

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story: Class Act," I only own Diana and Karena.**

* * *

Most of December was spent convincing Jessi and her father Russell to set aside their differences and cooperate in planning her wedding to David. Dad was right in that Russell was stubborn, but he eventually gave in and realized that his daughter was capable of making her own choices. Jessi and David were not getting married in New York, but rather, they are getting married in New Haven alongside the shore. Meanwhile, the family traveled to Todayland again for Christmas and we had our usual good times with our extended family. Break was just wrapping up, and Maria had invited me to her house to give her comfort over the winter quarter.

"So, Maria, who all is running for president?" I asked as I sat at the table with Maria at her house.

"So far, we have four candidates: Lorenzo, Rory, Myra, and Morgan."

"Wait a minute, why Morgan?" I asked with a perplexed expression as we started decorating a poster advertising the school election.

"I don't know. She's a rebel, so I don't know what her platform would be."

"Rebel against the government?" I asked in a joking manner, but Maria didn't laugh with me. "Oh, you're serious!"

"Think about it, Diana. This is a very serious event going on throughout the school. If Morgan's platform is to overthrow the students' way of life, then there will be no control."

"And _that _is why we have teachers," I replied. "What do you think of the other candidates?"

"It will be interesting to see what Lorenzo and Myra would be campaigning for," Nancy explained. "Rory's case could be interesting since his background is in the drama department."

"So how do these elections work?"

"We have all different kinds of debates throughout the election. The biggest topic will be the old warehouse."

"The one that looks like it will collapse?"

"Yep, that's the one. Each candidate will have to build their platform based on how to refurnish the warehouse."

"Morgan would just want it gone," I replied, and Maria chuckled.

"How do you think the other candidates would refurnish the warehouse?"

"Let's see… I don't know Lorenzo well enough, so I can't say anything for him. Myra… either she could make it into a music studio or she could use it as a matchmaking studio."

"A music studio sounds like an amazing idea!" Maria exclaimed. "But then there's the band room already."

"Touche. And Rory… he's an actor, so he would most likely advocate for the arts, so maybe… a casting studio… or a drama workshop of some sort."

"It will be interesting to hear everyone's ideas at the debate," Maria replied. "Why don't you run? You're already the most popular kid in the school."

"Maria! I don't know anything about running a school," I exclaimed with a laugh. "Besides, I already have my hands full with cheerleading and chargeball."

"And Caleb?"

"Well, doy! How could I not spend time with Caleb?"

"Did he go with you to Todayland during Christmas vacation?"

"Maria, Christmas is about spending time with family, and Caleb and I are not married, so no, Caleb did not come with me to Todayland, as much as we both wanted him to come with me."

We laughed as we continued making posters for the election.

* * *

"How was your time in Todayland?" Caleb asked as we walked outside to the courtyard before our first class.

"It was fantastic! The family really missed you."

"I missed you even more," Caleb replied as we kissed. "Did your dad start working as the team coordinator yet?"

"Yes, he did very recently. He said it was not easy doing both the team coordinating and the historian stuff at the same time."

"Which does your dad like more?"

"He wouldn't say yet, but based on what I know of him, I would have to say the historian. My dad was pretty much born to be a historian."

We continued walking when suddenly…

"Whoa!"

I turned to see Clint get hit by a snowball.

"Sorry!" I heard Caleb yell. "I was aiming for Diana."

"What?!" I yelled back, and then a smile crept on my face. "You were? Famous last words, right there!"

I made a snowball and threw it at Caleb, who made another one and threw that at me, and we had our own snowball fight. We even took the time to watch Clint and his friends building forts and throwing snowballs at each other. Deciding that we were exhausted from throwing snowballs at each other, we watched the young group fighting each other, with Clint and Natalie dominating the fight by making a whole bunch of snowballs before throwing them at Rory and his friends.

The fun in the snow didn't stop there. Caleb and I also went on our lunch break, and he had brought his own sled.

"Where did you get that sled, Caleb?" I asked.

"I got it for Christmas. Want to give it a try?"

"Want to? I'd love to."

I got on the sled in front of Caleb and we plummeted down the hill. I felt Caleb's hands hugging my waist tightly as I guided us down the hill and around several sticks. After a while, I decided to experiment a little and took my hands off the sled.

"Look, Caleb, no hands!"

"No, hold on!" Caleb yelled in terror. "This is how you break your other leg!"

Just as he said that, the sled hit a stick, and we both tumbled out of the sled. I landed on the ground with Caleb on top of me, and I giggled as he kissed my forehead. We started to kiss each other passionately, and we had fun doing so until we heard a couple more voices.

"But we don't have a sled."

"Maybe we can find a piece of cardboard to use or something. I know it's not the same, but…"

Caleb and I got up, and we spotted Amy and Ajay in the near distance, looking wistfully at us. We nodded at each other, and then we approached the two students.

"Hey, you two!" I said enthusiastically. "We're taking a break now. Wanna use our sled?"

"Oh wow, that's so nice of you!" Amy exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"You two have perfect timing," Ajay replied. "What do you say, Amy?"

"Let's do it!" Amy exclaimed as Caleb handed Ajay the sled.

"Thank you for letting us borrow it," Ajay said with a smile.

"Any time," Caleb replied with a smile. "Just don't forget to bring it back."

We watched as Ajay and Amy went up the hill, and I gave Caleb a raised eyebrow.

"So, should we walk around?"

"I'm down."

Caleb and I started to head back to the school, but we walked slowly and took our time.

"I wonder when Amy and Ajay became a thing?" Caleb asked, and I gave him a shrug.

"I always thought Amy would go with Rory. They've known each other for so long."

"Opposites attract?"

"No, I don't think so. They have more in common than I thought. They both love the theater, they both have good planning skills. But I don't know Ajay as much as I thought either. But there's definitely a spark somewhere."

"Amy has struck me as someone who loves to surprise people without telling them. Maybe her landing the role as the princess?"

"That was definitely a surprise for sure," I replied. "But she did so well! Maybe Ajay is attracted to her because she's full of surprises."

"You definitely surprise me," Caleb said as we pulled in for a kiss. When we pulled back, we found Amy and Ajay approaching us with our sled.

"Thank you so much for letting us borrow it," Ajay said with a smile.

"We had a lot of fun!" Amy exclaimed with a big smile. "Well, we should be heading to the assembly to support Rory."

"I think everyone has to be there," I chimed in. "May we walk back with you two?"

"Sure!" Amy answered as we worked our way back to the school. "How was your Christmas, Diana?"

"It was nice! I went to Todayland to visit my relatives."

"How is Cornelius?"

"He's old, but still kicking," I replied with a laugh. "Don't forget, you're talking about my grandfather, the famous inventor who has had many sleepless nights making the world a better place. Trust me, he's doing better than you think."

"How was your Christmas, Amy?" Caleb asked.

"I visited some relatives. It's probably not as cool as going to Todayland."

"Even I've been in Todayland," Ajay chimed in. "You need to go. It is a cool city to see."

"When did you visit, Ajay?" I asked with surprise.

"I was a kid back then. I saw these flying cars and monorails and the bubble transports. I was mesmerized very quickly."

"I don't blame you at all," I replied.

"Is Cornelius Robinson really your grandfather?"

"Yes, I swear!" I exclaimed with laughter. "Otherwise, my last name would not be Robinson and I would _not _be looking like my dad, who ironically looks nothing like Cornelius except for the nose."

Time flew when we got back to the school and into the auditorium for the first presidential election event. I, of course, sat next to Caleb, and the place was all buzzing with what could possibly happen with the election.

"Quiet down, everyone!"

We all heard Principal Hughs on the microphone, and the room went quiet as she put a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, children, and welcome to Westport High's election season! Unfortunately, the student candidates will _not _be able to promise fresh brownies eveyr morning. And believe me, as principal, I've tried." We all laughed warmly. "Now enough of my old rambling. Let's give it up for our current school president, Maria Flores!"

We all applauded as Maria took the microphone from the principal and cleared her throat.

"Good afternoon, Westport High. Today, I have the pleasure of passing on an important tradition: school president elections! It has been my pleasure serving the student body. But in true democratic tradition, it's time to welcome a new voice. I'd like to present your candidates. First up… Lorenzo Toro!"

We all applauded as Lorenzo emerged from the curtains, though he looked a little dazed as he took the microphone from Maria.

"Uh… Yo. I'm Lorenzo."

The auditorium was silent with a couple coughs, expecting Lorenzo to say something else.

"Lorenzo, why don't you tell us a little about your campaign?" Maria suggested. "Maybe your ideas for the old building?"

"It's gonna be lit! And uh… the building's historical, right? We're gonna keep it in its exact condition!"

"Oh boy," I said quietly, rolling my eyes. "He has no platform at all? That concerns me."

"Hopefully the other candidates are better?" Caleb asked as we looked up to see Adam entering the stage.

"Adam's running?" I asked in shock. "Was this a last minute decision?"

"I think so," Caleb said. "His posters weren't up when school started back up."

"Hey, everyone. I'm, uh, Lo—I mean, Adam."

"Yeah, Adam, woohoo!" Erin stood up and cheered. "You got this!"

"So, I know we all come together when we're gonna beat Staples again, right?" Adam asked, this time with more confidence. "But what about the rest of the time? What about when we feel alone, or we're fighting with each other? As president, I wanna strengthen athletics and school spirit so there's always something for everybody to rally behind. And that's all I've got. Vote Adam! Go Trojans! Trojans! Trojans!"

Soon the entire auditorium was chanting the mascot's name with excitement as I leaned over to whisper to Caleb… only to meet his hip. I looked up to see he had stood up and also chanted the mascot's name.

"Go Adam!" Caleb shouted.

"Go, Adam!" Amy cheered. "Trojans, yeah!"

"Thank you, Adam," Maria said, calming everyone down. "Next up is Morgan."

We watched as Morgan emerged.

"If I'm elected, I'm gonna dissolve all student government! Halt the tyranny of the state! Anarchy!"

The shock came to my face at the same time as worry came to Maria's.

"How did I know?" I asked Caleb just as Myra was introduced.

"Hi everyone, I'm Myra. There's only one thing I love more than Westport High, and that's playing cupid! Thanks to suggestions from my friends, I want to bring matchmaking to a new level… through gaming! Vote for me to fill Westport High with more than friendly competition, and to find your player two!"

"That's not going to get far," I whispered to Caleb.

"I agree. School is about more than just our love lives," Caleb replied before pecking me on the lips.

"And last, but not least, Rory Silva!" Maria announced as Rory emerged from behind the curtains.

"Hey, everyone!" Rory said, waving at the student body.

"You have my vote, Rory!" Natalie cheered.

"They saved the best for last!" Clint exclaimed as the air calmed down.

"Because of Westport High's generosity and its theatre program, my mom survived cancer," Rory explained his platform. "I want to give back to the school that's given so much to me. If you choose me as your president, I want to celebrate each of your individual talents, and strengthen arts resources with a student-run art gallery!"

We all applauded as we heard the theatre students cheering.

"It's going to be tough to choose between Rory and Adam," I whispered to Caleb. "Both have strong platforms."

"Who are you going to be voting for?" Caleb asked.

"Glad to see there's already some excitement!" Rory exclaimed as I turned back to my boyfriend.

"I don't know yet! It's only the first event. Let things play out first."

"With a, um, broad range of platforms, I'm excited to see what you continue brining to the table," Maria announced with a smile. "It's my honor to pass the gauntlet, and I wish you all a good, fair race."

* * *

"Dad, can I ask you something?" I asked as I approached my parents, who were watching a movie downstairs.

"Sure! What's on your mind?" Dad asked as he paused the movie and turned to face me.

"Which platform would you say is stronger?"

"Platforms, huh?" Mom asked. "The diving board."

"No, Mom, not that platform. The school elections are happening for a new student body president. I've already narrowed my selection down to two candidates, but I don't want to reveal who they are yet."

"Well, alright. What do they stand for?" Dad asked, brushing his black cowlick with his fingers.

"One is representing sports and school spirit. He proposes that he can find a way for every student to rally behind something if we're fighting or we are down in the dumps, not just when we fight together against Staples."

"Sounds great," Mom replied.

"The other represents the arts and wants to give back to us giving to his family to help his mom with cancer. He wants to celebrate everyone's unique talents by strengthening art resources."

"Hmm… that does sound tough," Dad said, putting his index finger on his chin.

"Who would you vote for?"

"The second one," Mom said.

"The first one," Dad said at the same time as Mom, and they gave each other awkward glances. "Oh, this is helpful. Alright, you first, Karr."

"Everyone needs a way to express themselves, and I think art is the best way to go."

"Karena, you know martial arts," Dad told her with a flat expression on his face.

"Wilbur, I write down my thoughts or put them in a drawing. I only use martial arts if I have to. So why do you think the first one is the best?"

"School spirit is the biggest thing in the school, even bigger than getting good grades for college," Dad explained. "If you are going to survive high school, you need a big boost of school spirit, and that is strengthened by every student's unique personality, because not everyone is the same. I think the first candidate wants to include everyone by finding what they have in common so that they will never feel alone. The second one, I believe, wants every student to rely on their inner natures to boost school spirit, but one can never do it alone. That is why I think the first candidate has a stronger platform than the second one."

"Wow, Dad, that was really deep," I said with my mouth gapped open.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Diana, I forgot you were in here!" Dad exclaimed, letting out a laugh.

"I've been right here, the entire time," I told him.

"So, who's running for school president that you have trouble deciding who to vote for?" Mom asked.

"Adam was the first candidate and Rory was the second one," I answered.

"I figured Rory was the second one," Dad replied. "I'm happy that everything worked out for him and his family."

"Me too," Mom chimed in.

"_Anyway_, does this help at all, Diana?" Dad asked.

"Yes, it does. Thanks."

I kissed both my parents on their cheeks as I went up stairs and went to bed.


	8. The Debate

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story: Class Act," I only own Diana.**

* * *

The latest gossip that had happened around the school was the school elections. I had tried really hard to not ask Maria about it, but she had assured me that this was the easiest thing she had ever done. She did not have to do as much work, and the only things she had to do was be the moderator and observe what each candidate was doing.

While each candidate had their own table in the cafeteria, Caleb and I had joined Maria to give her support.

"So what's your take on these elections?" I asked.

"Not Morgan," Maria replied with dread on her face.

"I think we're all in agreement on that one," Caleb said.

"Not me," Michael chimed in, and we all gave him strange looks. "I don't mind being my own person."

"Yes, but your own person with no supervision at all in the school?" I asked with doubt. "This is why my mom is now teaching the high school band. To reduce the risks of accidents happening and to reduce the lack of responsibility. A platform like Morgan's wouldn't work."

"Alright, then what about Myra's?" Michael asked.

"How would matchmaking increase school spirit?" Caleb asked. "It would increase one's self-esteem, maybe, but that's all. If everyone's love lives are everyone's business, then there could be more drama than structure."

"I have to agree on that one," I replied. "I don't tell everyone everything about me and Caleb. I don't want people who don't know us to know about our relationship. Honestly, I was hoping Myra's platform would be more based on music."

"Lorenzo, on the other hand, doesn't have a platform, even though over half the basketball team's going to vote for him," Caleb explained.

"Wait, they're going to vote for Lorenzo only because he's their teammate?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Doesn't mean I am," Caleb replied. "I ran into Amy earlier, and she explained that not only are Adam and I teammates, but Adam can also bring people together, and he has a vibe that can enable him to do that."

"That is true," I replied. "Lorenzo just goes with the flow."

"Rory's platform isn't bad though," Caleb said. "Using the arts to bring everyone together."

"Eh." Caleb and Michael turned to look at me. "I was talking about this with my parents the other night, and my dad pointed out that while Adam has the vibe to bring everyone together, like Caleb said, Rory believes that everyone should use their uniqueness to bring the school together. While that is true, working on yourself doesn't improve school spirit. It is a _team _effort."

"I take it you're voting for Adam, too?" Caleb asked.

"Ugh, I don't like to tell people who I'm voting for," I replied. "Especially since Maria's in the room."

"Oh, you can tell me who you're voting for!" Maria exclaimed, shaking her head. "I just can't reveal my opinions about this whole ordeal. I had explained this to Adam while he was planning his bake sale."

"Well, the first debate is soon," Michael said.

"Yeah, that should be fun to watch," Caleb said in agreement as we finished our lunch.

* * *

The second event also occurred in the auditorium, and, once again, it was buzzing with gossip about the election. We saw all five candidates on the stage and sitting at a table… including Amber Hutchinson, who was kissing Lorenzo in front of the whole school.

"You see what I mean at lunch the other day?" I asked Caleb, watching the couple make out.

"Exactly. This is why I respect our relationship and do these kinds of things… in our own special places."

"Caleb, you're not suggesting we do it here?" I asked with a giggle.

"Nah, too many people. But later, at our special place."

"And where is this special place?" I asked, knowing we have a lot of them.

"You'll see."

We turned to see Myra making faces at her friends in the audience and Morgan drawing designs on her arm using a pen. Meanwhile, Adam and Rory are happily talking with each other.

"I'm glad to see _some _people enjoying this," I said, pointing to Adam and Rory, before Maria got up and talked into the microphone.

"As the outgoing student body president, it's my pleasure to act as moderator for this debate. And I hope that the _incoming _president will treat the office as seriously as I did. So, let's get to it! When it comes to budgeting for prom, Lorenzo, let's actually start with you."

"Um, what's a budget?" Lorenzo asked, and I shook my head in disappointment.

"Where the money is going to go," Rory said with annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, it's going to the dance!" Lorenzo exclaimed, doing a move with his arms.

"Okay, but _how _is the money going to be budgeted?" Maria asked.

"I… haven't figured that out yet," Lorenzo replied. "Maybe someone else should go."

"I'll go!" Myra exclaimed. "Of course, part of the money for prom is going to go to a venue… or maybe not! What if we held prom at a beach? You don't need money to go to the beach, right?"

"Yes, we do," I answered quietly, shaking my head.

"And then I'll set up a matchmaking booth in case someone goes to prom without a partner," Myra finished explaining.

"This is going to be a long debate," I told Caleb, still shaking my head as Adam, Rory, and Morgan shared their ideas about budgeting for prom. Morgan just stated that she was going to eliminate prom all together and put the money toward another rebel hangout. Adam and Rory, both dressed professionally, explained that the money would be used wisely to go toward the venue, the music, and the decorations, and they both added a little flair. Rory, for instance, wanted to include a masquerade theme and everyone would get a mask.

The next topic was changing the rules, and Morgan was not afraid to speak out.

"I just think that student government is oppressive, and my first act as president will be—"

"Oppressive?" Rory interrupted. "But weren't you part of Principal Isa's hall monitor gang last year? If you believe in anarchy, why back Isa's outrageous policies?"

"I… umm…" Morgan frantically took a look around and then stood up. "Nope. I'm out."

We all watched as Morgan got off the stage and walked to the very back row and propped her feet up in the chair in front of her.

"I guess that means Morgan has withdrawn her candidacy?" Maria asked, and then the debate continued on. The next topic was on assigned parking spaces, but Lorenzo and Myra got side-tracked with a little argument of their own. I was starting to fall asleep because the debate was not what I had in mind, and then I bolted awake by two voices yelling at each other.

"I never said that, Adam."

"But you implied it!" Adam exclaimed back at Rory. "You implied that the arts deserve more money than sports."

"I just mean—"

"You'll both have a turn to answer in a moment, please," Maria said, trying to break up the argument. "But first—"

"And what? Sports aren't _civilized_?" Adam asked angrily.

"Bashing against each other and throwing balls into hoops isn't exactly Shakespeare," Rory angrily replied.

"Oh boy—" I started to say before Adam spoke again.

"It's that sort of 'us against them' thinking that I'm trying to change."

"That's a good point!" Sydney shouted from the audience.

"I want everyone at this school to be part of the same team," Adam explained. "We're in this together, whether we play on the field or support in the stands."

"And athletes have always been _so _accepting," Rory sarcastically replied.

"I resent that!" Caleb exclaimed loudly.

"Are the rest of us going to get a chance to respond?" Myra asked angrily.

"Yes. Rory and Adam, both of your times were up a while ago," Maria answered as Rory and Adam continued arguing, and then it was time for closing statements.

"Rory and Adam?"

"Just that I'll do everything I can to make sure you don't win, Adam," Rory angrily stated.

"Same," Adam replied back as there was scattered applause around the auditorium.

* * *

"Well that happened," I said, walking in the door to my house with Caleb behind me.

"It's Hillary Clinton and Donald Trump all over again," Caleb said as we both collapsed on the couches.

"But instead of… well, you know, it's sports versus arts."

"Why not use the two together?" Caleb asked.

"I think that's what Adam wants to do," I explained. "We're both involved in sports, so I understand what Adam is talking about."

"And you're also involved in theatre," Caleb replied.

"Well, not officially. You remember what happened."

"But still, you're part of the theatre group regardless of what happened. Oh! And you're a ballet dancer! You do things on the stage, too!"

"But Rory was out of line," I replied. "You just can't compare sports with plays. They are two totally different things."

"Maybe not as different as you think," Caleb replied. "Both are sources of entertainment. But anyway-"

"But that's it!" I exclaimed. "That's all it is to some people: entertainment. Some people don't like either or. But anyway, I'm more worried about the friendship that Rory and Adam have. Yes, elections are competitive, but they shouldn't be competitive to the point where a friendship is at stake."

"And not just their friendship, but the relationships they share with other people too," Caleb explained. "I've been there before, and it's not fun."

"Let me guess: Zoe and Brian?"

"Yeah, I guess that would be one of them. Because of Zoe's actions, I lost two people that day. I felt like I was at rock bottom."

"Caleb, you have an outstanding support system now," I said, putting my right hand on his left cheek. "And you have me. Actually, all of this is making me glad I'm _not _running for president."

"It's probably enough that you had to fight to become the homecoming queen _and _prom queen," Caleb replied, kissing me on the lips.

"Well hey, at least I didn't have to plan all of these events! I just had to be myself."

"What events are we planning now?"

Caleb and I turned to see Dad walking into the living room and collapsing on the chair.

"You too?" I asked with surprise. "Has everyone had an exhausting day?"

"I am talented at many things, Diana," Dad explained with a weary laugh. "But doing the duties of both a historian _and _a team coordinator is not easy."

"What do you have to do?" I asked.

"Well, you know what I have to do as the historian: run the documents to find out how old they are, do some research on a historic figure or event, check the database of the alternate timeline, et cetera. The team coordinator though, whew! While the chief is back at headquarters, I have to really watch out for my team, assign certain people to do different tasks, and check over the reports before I hand them off to Amy. My workload has doubled."

"It sounds like you need a break, Wilbur," Caleb suggested. "Would going to the basketball game help?"

"I'm sorry, Caleb, but no, it wouldn't. It's not just Diana I have to cheer for; Wesley has his basketball season, too."

"I forgot Wesley is on the team," I replied, shaking my head.

"Wesley's going to join our ranks soon enough," Caleb said with a chuckle.

"But Caleb's right, Dad, you do need a break. Wilbur Robinson can't do it all."

"Touché. Alright, Diana, what do you suggest?"

"You could help me practice for my chargeball games," I suggested. "See if Wilbur Robinson still has his game on."

"Diana, why do you keep referring to me with my real name?" Dad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because _Dad _is always there for me, and I need to be there for you in return, _Wilbur._ I would rather practice with _Wilbur _than with _Dad_, who is probably rusty."

"Rusty?"

Caleb and I watched as Dad shot up from his chair.

"I'll show you who's rusty!" Dad exclaimed with a determined look on his face. "Let me go get my glove."

* * *

Dad and I decided to play three out of five in the backyard where we have the chargeball courts set up. What was cool about the chargeball courts is that it can be set up with any background, whether it is here in Connecticut or back in Todayland, sort of like virtual reality.

I heard the buzzer go off as I saw my dad throw a charge into my goal and won the first game.

"_Now _who's rusty, princess?" Dad asked with a smirk on his face.

"You still got it, Wilbur!" Caleb cheered.

"Hey! I'm only 37 years old! I'm still young!" Dad paused to look at me. "You're on for game two, princess!"

The buzzer went off as we both rapidly threw charges to get rid of each other's blocks. Dad played as if he was still a teenager – full of energy and passion, as I watched him perform some aerobics while throwing his charges. That only motivated me to do my own aerobics to brush up on my cheerleading, and I threw my charge into Dad's goal.

"Nice shot, Diana!" Dad yelled with a smile on his face as we started the second round, and we worked hard to destroy each other's blocks again. This court was not easy, as it was my grandma's frog lounge, where her musical frogs reside on their breaks. I kept on hitting the floating musicians as Dad threw his charge into the goal.

"Those darn frogs!" I exclaimed, preparing myself for round three. I kept trying to go for the sweet spots that were on the sides of the court, but I watched myself lose to my dad for the second straight game.

"Okay, I need a break," I said, taking my glove off.

"Don't beat yourself up, Diana," Dad replied, putting his left hand on my shoulder. "Just keep moving forward, and practice."

"I wouldn't mind practicing with you, Diana," Caleb said, standing up.

"Thanks, Caleb, but I need a break."

"I'll teach you how to play," Dad said as Caleb took my glove and followed him into the court. I watched as my dad explained the rules and advantages to my boyfriend, and then they started throwing charges at each other. I admired my Dad because he had been playing chargeball since he was _four_. This was Caleb's first time playing the game, and he didn't do too badly. I saw that he did score one goal, but Dad still won the game.

* * *

"Well, I've told you my problems," Dad said as we walked up the stairs to my room after Caleb left for the night. "Now what's going on with you?"

"It was just a mentally draining day," I explained. "The first debates were today, and while Adam and Rory have the strongest platforms, they ferociously fought with each other."

"Let me guess: sports versus arts?"

"How did you know?" I asked in astonishment.

"I've seen way too many movies," Dad explained. "But I never thought it would come to reality. Anyway, you can't have one without the other. That's not how it works. This fighting that Adam and Rory have will only drive them apart. But that is not my business. My business is cheering on you and Wesley at your games."

"Who do you think will win?"

"What do you think I do, Diana? Talk to you through commlinks? Like I said, it's not my business. But just keep doing what you are doing, and everything will be fine."


	9. Not Taking Sides

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story: Class Act," and I also do not own the song "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down. I only own Diana.**

* * *

"Hey, Diana!"

I looked up to see Emma sitting next to me and Caleb with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, yourself!" I replied with a smile.

"Can I run something by you?"

"Sure!"

"You sound enthusiastic today, Emma," Caleb said with a grin.

"I am! I thought of an idea for a new club, and this club will help people who had to go through their parents divorcing. I didn't know what to do when my parents divorced, so I want to help other people and let them know that they are not alone."

"Emma, that is a wonderful idea!" I exclaimed with a big smile. "Look at you go!"

"Last year you were the shy one," Caleb said. "And now you're a leader and one of the most popular kids in school!"

"I have Diana to thank for that," Emma replied. "If it wasn't for her and her support, I would not be in this position."

"Oh, shoot, I gotta go," Caleb said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are you going?"

"Let's just say I'm helping Adam with some campaigning."

"Oh yeah, I just remembered I have to do that too," Emma said, getting up. "But thank you for supporting my idea!"

"No problem!" I replied, giving her a hug, and now I was sitting alone. I shrugged as I started to eat my spaghetti, and I watched Michael and Maria approach my table.

"You don't usually sit alone," Maria said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, guys. But I'm fine, really. Caleb and Emma had things to do."

"Let us eat with you," Michael offered as a song turned on in the school speakers. Maria, Michael, and I frantically looked at each other before I recognized the song. "What the-?"

"KRYPTONITE!" I yelled, standing up instantly. "I love this song!"

I watched as Rory stood on a table, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Who's ready to dance?" Rory asked excitedly as he and his troupe started dancing to the music.

_Well, I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time_

_But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah_

"Nice try," I heard Skye say near me. "I am _not _doing that."

"This is crazy!" Graham yelled as Rory and his troupe continued to dance, and some of the students joined in.

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew, it had to be something to do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

"Diana, here!" I turned to see Amy Jenkins running toward me, and she took my hand to pull me into the flash mob.

_If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there and holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

"Yeah! This rules!" I yelled out as I danced with the group. I started to do some shimmies as more students joined in.

"Yahoo!" Lorenzo yelled, but his girlfriend pulled him back.

"Boo Bear, you can't! It's a _publicity stunt _for Rory!"

I watched Lorenzo pout, but we continued to cheer and dance.

_You called me strong, you called me weak_

_But still your secrets, I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times, I never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head_

_If not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground._

"That's it!" Rory yelled excitedly.

_If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there and holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

"Wait, Rory, what's that over there?" Ajay asked loudly as Adam and his group, that included Emma and Caleb, flooded the cafeteria with pool noodles.

"Hey, Amy!" Adam yelled excitedly, and Amy instantly stopped her dancing.

"We thought we'd join the party!" Erin explained as that group started fighting each other with the pool noodles.

"Supporting Adam is supporting school spirit!" Emma yelled as she and Jeff fought each other.

"Yeah! Go Trojan athletes!" Caleb yelled as he hit Emma back.

"Oh my," I said out loud as the song continued on, and I sat back down next to Michael. "I'm done. I'd prefer not to take sides."

"Take that!" I heard Frank yell as he hit Sydney.

"You kind of did already, Diana," Michael said.

"I joined in for fun, not because I'm supporting Rory," I snapped back.

"YESSS!" Lorenzo yelled out excitedly before his girlfriend held him back.

"No, babe!"

"Adam's distracting from the flash mob with one of his own!" Danielle exclaimed.

"I hate to admit it, but that looks fun!" Ajay yelled back.

"Okay, I give in," I heard Skye say near me. "I'm in the mood to beat the crap outta people today."

I watched Skye grab a pool noodle and hitting Erin with it.

"En garde!" Erin said as she struck Skye back.

"This is hard. They're so flappy!" Adam yelled as his group continued to have their noodle fight.

"Amy, you know you wanna!" Sky yelled while Amy continued dancing.

"I won't fall to the temptation!" Amy yelled back, throwing the pool noodle to the ground.

"Good! Neither will we!" Danielle yelled, continuing to dance.

"Don't let them muscle us out of this!" Rory yelled angrily as he continued dancing. Michael, Maria, and I just sat there and watched the two sides do two completely different things. Not too long after, the song ended, and the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and almost everyone left, except for the three of us, plus Rory and Adam.

"You really have some nerve, crashing my flash mob like that," Rory angrily told Adam.

"Oh, don't take it personally," Adam shot back. "It was just the right thing to do for the campaign."

I watched as the two opponents walk off in opposite directions, and all I could do is look straight ahead, wondering how two people who were great friends became enemies.

* * *

"I have called all of you guys here today because I think we should do the winter carnival again," Maria said in one of the science classrooms after school.

"I agree," Rory replied. "It was a big hit last year, despite what happened afterwards."

"Exactly!" I chimed in. "We made a lot of money for the cheerleaders and band to go on their trips. We can put the money toward additional funding for prom or an even grander winter formal, which we never had last year."

"Or we can contribute the money to the arts program," Rory replied, and I watched Adam glare at him.

"_Or _we can distribute the money evenly to _all _of the clubs," I proposed.

"We can discuss all of that later," Maria chimed back in. "What matters right now is making this winter festival a success."

"We could do the hot chocolate booth again," Sydney suggested.

"Would you like some help, Sydney?" I asked, and she gave me a big smile.

"Of course! Autumn and Wes are in college this year, and I would hate to do this alone."

"And I'll help as well," Maria said. "Does anyone else have any ideas?"

"I heard that the elementary school will be attending as well," Ajay spoke up. "Is that true?"

"Yes! Thank you, Ajay. So let's keep these kids in mind as we plan on our booths."

"How about an igloo where me and a couple other musicians can play jazz?" Aiden suggested.

"I love it!" I exclaimed. "But, does anyone know how to make an igloo?"

"We'll figure it out," Aiden replied with a smile.

"How about a snow maze for the kids?" Caleb suggested. "Maybe I can get Michael to help me with the entertainment?"

"I kind of want to see this," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Anything else?" Maria asked. "Maybe from our presidential candidates in the room?"

"I was thinking of having a snow-painting booth to promote the arts," Rory explained.

"That's a good idea!" I replied. "Can we eat the snow?"

"Unfortunately, no," Rory answered with a laugh. "But I'm sure the snow will look amazing with different colors."

"Meanwhile, I was thinking of making a snow-tubing crash course," Adam suggested. "I promise, it will be safe."

"It better be, Adam," Maria replied sternly. "We don't need another accident like Luis' last year."

"I want to create a ring a fire!" Lorenzo exclaimed, and we all groaned. "Alright, fine, I'll just make a fire and we can make s'mores."

"I have an idea for students to tell people they have feelings for them or just to spread a message of love," Myra proposed. "And with that note, they get a bag of candy!"

"I've saved the best for last," Mia spoke up with a big smile on her face. "Last year, the carriage rides were the most profitable, so I want to bring them back this year."

We all spoke up in agreement and excitement as we continued to talk about how to plan for the winter festival that was in a week.

* * *

It was Friday night, and the group and I had made plans to watch a comedy. I told the group to rendezvous with me at the diner. I had decided to go early in case someone else would show up.

My dad dropped me off, and I walked inside to the smell of pancakes, which smelled very heavenly, and I turned to see Amy sitting alone at a table. I walked over with a smile on my face.

"Hey, Amy! Mind if I sit with you? I'm waiting for some friends."

I saw Amy nod as she wiped her nose on a napkin, and I took my seat across from her. I saw that Amy looked down and it looked like she had been crying.

"Are you okay? You look really upset."

"I've been better," Amy replied with a downcast look on her face.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Well, Adam is my twin brother and Rory is my best friend. They're both running for school president. It was going alright at first, because they were getting along. They had no problems with me helping both of them. But now, they aren't getting along, and I've been torn apart between helping Adam or helping Rory. They both asked for my help setting up their events at the festival today, which happened at the same time, and so I chose Adam because he's my family. Rory and I fought because Rory thinks I should have helped him because the theatre group is _like _a family, and now he probably doesn't want to talk to me again. But, I'm most worried about how nobody can see the big picture! They're both so focused on the election! Nobody can see how it's ripping our group apart."

I had forgotten that Rory was Amy's best friend and that they had known each other since their childhood, but I had no idea that Amy was being pulled in all directions. I should have seen that something was up with her when both Rory and Adam did their publicity stunts in the cafeteria the other day. Then, memories came back to me. Memories of how I had to choose between spending time with my brother or with Nikki, and also how I had to decline some friends' invitations because I had already made plans with other friends.

"I get it," I replied. "Trust me, I've been there. But Amy, you can't stretch yourself too thin here. You can't make everybody happy."

"But if I don't try, everyone will think I betrayed them or something!" Amy explained with panic in her voice. "I can't win!"

"That's not cool of them, then. You need to do what _you _think is right. Whatever that ends up being." I paused and placed my right hand on top of Amy's left hand. "What do you want here, Amy? Really, deep down?"

"I want Rory to stop taking this so personally! We've known each other forever. I thought now that we were close again in high school, we could get through anything."

"That's a totally reasonable thing to want," I replied with sadness in my voice before I heard my friends come in the diner.

"Hey, Diana!" Caleb exclaimed, kissing me on the cheek. "Ready to share a giant popcorn?"

"I guess everyone's on time for movie night!" I exclaimed with shock. "That's a new one."

"Excuse you, I'm always on time!" Maria exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips, and then she saw Amy. "Oh, Amy's here!"

"Is she coming to _The Show MUST Go On?_" Emma eagerly asked.

"Umm—"

"We're all going to this new comedy," I explained. "It's supposed to make you cry laughing. You're invited if you wanna go! A few laughs might be just the trick to take your mind off things."

"A comedy movie with you all sounds perfect," Amy replied. "But maybe another time. I think I'd be too sad and just drag you all down."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked. "We'd really be happy to have you."

"Yeah, I think I have to pass, but I hope you all have fun."

"Text me if you wanna talk more, okay, Amy?" I asked, and she nodded as we got up and hugged each other. I left the diner and we were off to the movies.

* * *

"Hey, Dad, can I talk to you?" I asked after I knocked on his door, and I waited until he opened the door and let me in. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all, it's just me in here. Mom went to the ice-skating rink with Wesley. So, what's up?"

I chuckled as my dad eagerly sat on his bed and patted on it, beckoning me to sit on the bed with him.

"Have you ever had to choose between two people?" I asked, and Dad's smile instantly went away.

"What do you mean exactly? Is this about Caleb?"

"No! Not at all! It's about another friend of mine, Amy. Recently, she had to choose between her brother and her best friend in helping set up a campaign event, and she had a fight between the person she did not pick."

"Let me guess: the person she didn't pick took it personally?"

"Yep. I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but Amy actually said that she wanted Rory to stop taking the election personally."

"When taking something as big as this election personally, you're only thinking of yourself at that point," Dad explained, putting his left arm around my back and put his hand on my left shoulder. "You only want what is best for yourself and your friends, but not everybody else. Elections are never a personal thing. Sure, it can boost your self-esteem, but when you run, you are thinking about how _you _can benefit _everybody_, not just your friends. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Of course, Dad."

"Now, I would tell you what I think about Rory, but you're not Amy, so I won't. But the stronger candidate—"

"Thinks of everyone, not just himself."

"Exactly."

"But Dad, you never answered my question."

"Yes, _but_, it wasn't between two people."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at my dad with a perplexed expression.

"I had to choose between helping my family do chores or taking the time machine to the past."

"Dad! That's not the same thing!"

"Actually, believe it or not, it is. I was making a choice that would impact at least the rest of my day and the people around me. Going back in time, Diana, it's not easy. You have to take care of yourself _and _the history you are surrounded by. If you make one mistake, then you could easily change your future."

"Let me guess: you did that?"

"Twice." I winced at his answer. "But the second time wasn't my fault. Well, not completely."

"Please, tell me."

"Are you sure?" Dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's Saturday, and I still have time before I have to get to the festival."

"I totally forgot that was today," Dad replied, shaking his head. "Well, alright. When I was 13, I was taking the time machine everywhere in the past. I met some historic figures back in the day and took pictures with them as evidence that I had a successful adventure in the past. I was doing chores one night, and I had left the garage door unlocked, and someone took advantage of that and stole one of the time machines."

"Oh boy—"

"Yep. He was out to get your grandpa, whom he claimed ruined his life. I followed him in the prototype time machine with the hopes that he would put the time machine back where it belonged, and to be sure he didn't mess up the past. But, as I tracked him down at the science fair, I messed up."

"_You_? How?"

"Don't forget, Diana, I was 13 back in the day and could easily overlook a mistake I made. I certainly overlooked this one. I had slammed the doors open and accidentally destroyed two science fair projects, changing my future from an optimistic one to a very hot one."

"Hot?" I asked with a perplexed look. "Isn't the opposite of optimistic, pessimistic?"

"Yes, but this alternate future was literally hot. And I mean, surrounded by lava, hot. So I had to work around Magma City to find out what happened, and it took me until the emperor and I almost destroyed the city to find out it was _my _fault. I went back to the science fair and was cautious about where I was going. But I made another mistake: I brought your grandpa to the future with me, and this Bowler Hat Guy had succeeded in his plan to change his future, and it wasn't just his future he changed."

"It was everybody's?"

"Yep. Because I had brought your grandpa to the future, I ceased to exist. But he gave me a stern talking-to after the future went back to normal, and I learned a very important lesson that day."

"Don't touch the time machine?"

"Well, yes, that. But also to think of other people, not just myself. And that is why I am the TIME agent that I am."

"Maybe that's also why the chief chose you to be the team coordinator," I suggested, looking up at my dad with admiration, and he chuckled.

"I never thought about it that way," Dad replied, smiling at me.

"Well, _I'm _proud of you, and I think you will be a great team coordinator."

"How did I deserve a daughter like you?" Dad asked, kissing me in the forehead and then hugging me, and I hugged him back.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, princess." We let go, and I saw my dad smiling at me. "Now, don't you have a festival to get to?"


	10. Winter Joy

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story: Class Act," I only own Diana.**

* * *

"I really like that I get to be a part of this festival this time instead of just enjoying it," Maria said with a smile as we finished setting up our hot chocolate booth.

"Maria, if I recall correctly, you told me that you had spent the entire time at the festival keeping an eye on Ashley and seeing anything suspicious," I replied with a smirk.

"Well, this time, Ashley's in jail and we're going to have fun at this festival!" Sydney exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

I took a look around the festival. Aiden and Michael were working to set up the igloo. Rory and Danielle had their snow paint booth set up already, but I noticed Rory had a downcast look on his face. Then, I saw a sign directing students to the snow-tube course. Mia was getting her horse-and-carriage set up.

"Hey, Maria, I'm going to go talk to Rory for a minute," I said, leaving my booth and heading over to Rory's.

"Diana! Hi!"

"Hey, Rory. I couldn't help but notice you looked down. Are you alright?"

"Yes… No. I don't know."

"Alright, well, what happened?"

Rory sat up on the counter and looked at me.

"I had a fight with my best friend about the election," he explained. "I was asking her to help me set up this booth through text, but then she called me. It must have been on accident because I heard her tell Adam that she would help him set up his snow-tube course. I heard everything. I got mad at her because she chose to help him instead of me. She came over to explain herself, but I still thought she hurt my feelings, so I told her to leave. I feel so guilty now."

"Rory, it is not your fault that Adam coincidentally asked Amy for help at the same time you did. But this was Amy's choice, not yours. You can't force her to help you because that's not what friendship is. You may not control that, but you do control how you react to the situation."

"I've been a horrible friend, Diana," Rory replied with sadness in his voice. "I knew Amy was torn between me and Adam, and I put her on the spot for trying to be there for both of us. I don't agree with Adam's platform at all, but I really want to make this up for her."

"Then maybe talking to her would help?" I suggested. "She really wants to talk to you, too."

"I'll think about that."

"And Rory? Friendships are more important than a leadership title."

Rory nodded his head as I returned to my booth to see Maria and Sydney finishing up the hot chocolate.

"Is he okay?" Maria asked.

"He'll be fine. It smells amazing!"

"It's just about ready," Sydney announced with excitement. "Would you like to taste-test this?"

Sydney poured in a cup of hot chocolate and handed it to me to drink. I took one sip, and I gave her a thumbs up.

"Even better than last year's, Sydney!" I replied enthusiastically as I saw Rory jumping over the counter of his booth and running over to Amy. I watched the two talk, and then I watched them hug each other. I smiled, knowing that everything was going to be okay with the two friends. By then, the carnival had begun, and both high school students and grade school students had come out to enjoy the festivities.

"Hey, Diana!"

I turned to see Caleb approaching me.

"Hey, you," I replied, kissing him on the lips. "Taking a little break from setting the maze up?"

"Yeah, can I have some hot chocolate?"

"Coming right up, Caleb," Maria announced as she poured Jeff a cup.

"Hold on a minute, give it to me," I said as I put a bunch of marshmallows in the cup, and then I handed it to my boyfriend.

"That's a lot of marshmallows, Diana," Caleb said with a smirk.

"Hey, you've got to be _mellow_ sometimes," I replied with a wink.

"I am mellow!" Caleb exclaimed with a laugh. "And that was a horrible pun. Anyway, the kids are going to love the maze."

"Speaking of which, you should get back," I replied, pointing to the little kids running toward the maze. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves today, and I had yet to see a sad face in the courtyard. Our hot chocolate booth was a success, as well as the others, but Adam's snow-tube course made the most money so far. But I couldn't keep my eyes off of Caleb as he played with the kids. I instantly imagined myself being the mother of his kids, and I daydreamed of having a baby of my own someday.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Amy and Ajay near my booth, and I watched them go their separate ways. I saw Amy go to the candy-gram booth with Skye, and Myra helped set up love messages to their friends. I had already done my part and sent messages to all of my friends, plus Caleb. Then, they stopped by Lorenzo's booth, which was simply sitting around a campfire and making s'mores. After that, they approached my booth.

"Ready to warm up with the best hot chocolate in town?" I yelled out to Amy as she got closer.

"Or at least the best hot chocolate that can be made from a box mix and some mini marshmallows," Maria chimed in with a smile.

"I'll take a cup," a voice that wasn't Amy's said, and I looked up to see my dad!

"Dad! What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly.

"I had to check this winter festival out for myself, seeing as I never did that last year," Dad explained, and he smiled as he took a look. "You kids really outdid yourselves this year. Nicely done!"

"Thank you, Wilbur," Sydney said with a smile. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Yes, please!"

The three of us worked together to make the best hot chocolate for my dad, and we gave it to him.

"The service here is terrible!" Dad exclaimed, and I gave him a perplexed look.

"Really, Dad?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as he gave his cup to Amy.

"Uh, hi, Mr. Robinson," Amy said, unsure of what to say.

"Wilbur, please! We like to have a first-name basis in the family," Dad explained with a smile. "Diana tells me your parents own the diner. Is that right?" Amy nodded as my dad gave her a wink. "Maybe you can teach my daughter here how to run a restaurant."

"Dad! This is not a restaurant!"

"Excuse me, miss. I want to speak to a manager."

"Did someone spit in your cocoa?" Skye asked, and I almost spit my hot chocolate out.

"Worse!" Dad exclaimed with a smirk. "I specifically asked for my marshmallows to look like tiny snowmen doing the tango and all I got was… this!" Dad waved his cup in front of Skye. "Do you see this? No snowmen! No tango!"

"Oh my gosh, Dad," I muttered quietly, shaking my head in shame.

"They kind of look like snowmen," Skye replied with a smile. "If you squint."

"Not good enough," Dad replied. "I want tiny top hats and carrot noses. Diana, where's your manager?"

"Excuse me!" Amy exclaimed, but then she smirked. "Wait, _can _she make them look like dancing snowmen?"

"No, she can't," Maria answered.

"You doubt my skills?" I asked with disbelief as I looked around the booth, and I found toothpicks to serve as the arms. I used them to keep the 'snowman' standing.

"Still needs a hat," Skye said, and Maria ripped off a corner of a napkin, pinches it in half, and balances it on my snowman's head.

"Beautiful!" Amy exclaimed, clapping her hands. "A work of art!"

"Now _that's _more like it!" Dad said with a thumbs up.

"Incoming!"

We all turned to see Ajay and a little boy, whom I assumed was his brother, approaching us, and the boy hugged Skye's leg.

"Why do kids like me?" Skye asked with dread on her face.

"Kids are like cats," Ajay explained with amusement. "They find the one person in the room who's allergic to them and _that's _who they decide to have."

"I'm not a cat!" the boy exclaimed, and he instantly reminded me of Wesley.

"No, but I hear Skye can turn you into a newt," Amy teasingly replied.

"She's right," Skye said. "If you're not careful, it's an all-bug diet for you."

"She's kidding, bud," Ajay assured his brother, who had wide eyes.

"Aww, but I wanna be a newt," the boy said with sadness in his voice.

"You know, Mohit, we can always pretend to be newts," Amy replied, and Mohit nodded his head.

"Okay! I'm a newt now!"

I watched as Mohit took off running, flapping his arms and making loud squawking noises.

"What exactly does he think a newt is?" Ajay asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"A seagull?" I asked as Ajay and Skye worked to make sure Mohit didn't run into anybody.

"Attention, everyone!" We turned to see Mia emerging. "The carriage rides are now open!"

I watched as Amy went with Adam to the carriage, and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Caleb with that smile of his.

"What do you say we go on that carriage together?"

"I just saw Amy and Adam head over there," I answered.

"I meant after them," Caleb replied. "You know, to take a breather and have some alone time."

"Now _that _would interest me very much," I answered with a smile, and then we heard some screams coming from the carriage path!

"I wonder what that is?" Caleb asked as we hurried to where the carriage was, and we found Lorenzo and Amber holding a tiny kitten right in front of Mia, Amy, and Adam.

"What happened?" Caleb asked with shock.

"Lorenzo just did the bravest thing!" Amber exclaimed. "This kitten ran out on the path and Lorenzo saved him!"

"Wow… Lorenzo, nice save!" I exclaimed with horror.

"I'm so glad the kitten's okay!" Emma exclaimed.

"We heard yelling!" Ajay exclaimed, joining us. "Are you okay, Amy?"

"Yep, I'm okay!" Amy answered, still clearly shaken at what happened.

"It's a good thing no one got hurt," Emma replied.

We all continued to stand there and listen to Amber explain what had happened as Lorenzo continued to comfort the kitten and make kissy faces at it. I watched a whole bunch of students take out their phones and take pictures of the cat. I decided to head back to my booth in case anyone was cold from standing in the cold weather.

* * *

Caleb and I were now cuddling together as we watched one of the _Star Wars _movies, and I heard Caleb's phone go off. I watched as Caleb took out his phone and read the text message. When I saw that it was a video, my eyes were glued back onto the screen, where I saw Qui-Gon Jinn dueling with Darth Maul on Tatooine.

"Diana, take a look at this."

Caleb handed his phone to me, and I clicked play on the video. I watched the whole thing, from Mia driving Amy and Adam on the carriage, to the cat being on the path, and to Lorenzo diving in and saving the cat. At the end of the video, a "Vote for Lorenzo" tag was placed, and I looked at Caleb with a confused look on my face.

"Wait, let me watch it again," I said, as I pushed play, and I noticed that instead of the cat just walking along the path, it looked it the cat jumped on the path.

"Caleb, do you see anything fishy with this?" I asked.

"Now that I'm seeing it, does it look like the cat was thrown on the path?" Caleb asked.

"That's what I'm thinking too," I replied, and then I got angry. "Who in their right mind would videotape a person throwing the cat in front of a carriage and then videotape someone saving the cat?"

"Are you thinking that this is staged?" Caleb asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," I sternly answered. "Why would Lorenzo do such a thing?"

"I've heard of candidates doing whatever it takes to win campaigns, but this is a new low," Caleb angrily replied.

"I sure hope Rory and Adam know about this," I said with worry in voice. "They are the most serious about their campaigns."

"What high school student _doesn't _know about this?" Caleb asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Touché," I replied as we continued to watch the movie.


	11. Cats

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating for over a week! I actually do not have a computer at home, so I upload my stories at work, where I work as a receptionist. I got sent home from work last Thursday with a high temperature, which is one of the symptoms for COVID-19. I also had a head injury that may have been a part of why my temperature was high that day. So I stayed home for a week, and today is my first day back at work. The good news was I was fever-free the entire seven days, so I do not have the virus, and I am able to give you guys a new chapter. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story: Class Act," I only own Diana.**

* * *

The kitten stunt was the most-talked topic very quickly at Westport High School. Every day I was in the school, there was always somebody taking a selfie with Lorenzo. Someone took a selfie with Lorenzo in the hallways. Then in the classroom when we shared a class together. Then in the cafeteria during lunch. And also in the gym and courtyard.

Today, I went with Michael to Futureburgers for lunch, and I was not ashamed of leaving the school campus for that.

"Thanks for tagging me along," I told him as we sat down at a table.

"I'm surprised you wanted to cut lunch," Michael replied with a smirk. "Were you desperate to get out?"

"Actually, yes. The Lorenzo fan club is everywhere!" I exclaimed with annoyance in my voice. "Every single room I go into, there he is with another student taking a picture."

"So, you're jealous?" Michael asked as we got our hamburgers.

"No, not jealous. Just annoyed." I let out a sigh before taking a bite of my cheeseburger, and I swallowed it before continuing. "You know that video that Lorenzo made of him saving the kitten?"

"Who doesn't know of the video?"

"Caleb and I think that it was staged."

"Yeah, that video has amateur written all over it."

"Wait, you _knew_ it was staged?"

"A _true _videographer would not have videotaped a cat being thrown on the path," Michael explained. "I would have found a way around that."

"But can we do anything to make Lorenzo admit the truth?"

"Well, _you _can't do anything since you're not running."

"I was afraid of that," I replied, hanging my head down.

"I could help either Adam or Rory though. Help them make a video that would divert the students from paying attention to Lorenzo and having them focus on either one of the strongest candidates."

"Did Adam or Rory ask you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I took another bite of my cheeseburger.

"No, but I'll bet you Adam will ask me."

"Why Adam?"

"If you want my honest opinion, both have strong platforms, but Adam's got the heart for the student body. If anyone could come up with a catchy idea for a campaign, it's Adam. And I'm not just saying that because he's on the basketball team. Rory's video would just be about something not every student is interested in."

"Drama."

"Exactly. No matter how talented the theatre group is."

"Adam has worked so hard on his campaign, too," I added, eating the last of my cheeseburger. "I would hate to see all of that go down the drain because of an immoral action."

"I hope Adam has a really good idea for his workshop," Michael said, eating the last of his fries. "The assembly's today during the last period."

"Me too. But how much do you wanna bet that half the student body will want a picture with Lorenzo?"

* * *

Right when I walked in the auditorium with Caleb, we saw a group of people clamoring to have their picture taken with Lorenzo.

"Sign my gaming mouse!" I heard Myra yell excitedly as I displayed a flat expression on my face.

_Now they're asking for his autograph? Great…_

"Shouldn't it be a gaming _cat_?" Lorenzo asked. _Uh… what?_

"Umm… no?" Myra answered with uncertainty as she returned to her spot on the stage.

"How did I know this would happen?" I muttered to Caleb.

"Was that why you didn't go to the cafeteria today?"

"Exactly," I replied as Maria tapped the microphone to quiet the room.

"Welcome to the candidate town hall debate," Maria announced. "Today, each candidate will present their workshop idea. After that, they'll field questions from each other and from the audience. Let's begin with Lorenzo. Tell us your plan for the student workshop."

"Oh, dope. I forgot I get to decide that," Lorenzo said with surprise in his voice.

"He's running for president and he doesn't even know he has to _plan_?" I quietly asked my boyfriend with skepticism in my voice.

"How about, like… cats?"

I spit my water out on the chair in front of me.

"Cats?" Maria asked with surprise in her voice.

"Heck yeah. Bring in, like, a thousand cats. Meow, meow, am I right?"

"And?"

"Nope, that's it! Just a fun day with thousands of fuzz balls like the kitten I saved."

"That _would _be great if it was for just the school, not the whole town," I muttered to Caleb, who nodded in agreement.

"Well, okay then," Maria replied. "Now, let's take some questions from the audience."

I watched as a whole bunch of hands shot up, and Maria pointed to one at random.

"I was just wondering: were you scared when you threw yourself in front of the carriage to save the kitten?" Sydney asked.

"Nope, not at all," Lorenzo answered with a big smile on his face. "I just saw that tiny fuzz nugget and had to get it, no matter what."

"Actually, you're supposed to be asking questions about the workshop id—"

"Are cats your favorite?" Trevor asked, interrupting Maria. "Or are you an animal lover in general?"

"Cats are like the chillest, bros, am I right?" Lorenzo answered.

"How is the kitten doing?" Graham asked.

"Oh man, he's doing so great! Actually, we have an announcement!"

As if it was on cue, Amber jumped onto the stage next to Lorenzo and grabbed the microphone from him.

"What is she doing?" I asked out loud.

"Lorenzo and I are officially adopting the kitten!" Amber exclaimed, and there was thunderous applause in the auditorium. Shortly after, Maria told Amber to get off the stage so that the debate would continue.

"Very exciting news," Maria said, unsure of what she was feeling. "Now, let's move on to the other candidates. Adam?"

"For my workshop, I'd like to explore the mental and physical benefits of sports," Adam explained. "I've already reached out to a few local fitness enthusiasts to come and help us! It would be a day of endorphins, camaraderie, and calorie-burning!"

"Now _that _I would go to!" I quietly exclaimed to Caleb, who nodded his head on agreement.

"Oh wow, that's actually a real—I mean, great idea," Maria replied with a smile. "Now, questions from the audience?"

I watched hands shooting up again, and I smiled.

"So, what are you going to name the kitten?" Mia asked.

"Huh?" Adam and I asked at the same time.

"I wanted to call it Snowball," Lorenzo explained, and I shook my head in disbelief. "Because I found it in the snow. But Amber said Tiger was a better name 'cause of the stripes."

I heard half the room audibly coo, and then I heard Maria clapping.

"Are there any questions for _Adam _on his idea?" she asked angrily, and all of the hands went down.

"Oh. Well, thank you everyone," Adam said, suddenly downcast.

"Rory, let's have you go next," Maria suggested.

"I'd love to invite some of the actors from the community theater to help us put on a few one-act plays," Rory explained. "Acting can help inspire confidence, improve memory, and form lifelong friendships."

I heard the theatre group give Rory a short, but loud cheer from their seats.

"That's actually a good idea, too," I explained, and Caleb, once again, nodded in agreement. "You've been quiet this whole time. You can talk to me, you know."

"You're the opinionated one," Caleb said. "I like listening to you."

"How exciting," Maria replied. "I'm sure people have questions about your workshop—Morgan?"

"What color collar are you gonna get?" Morgan asked. _Oh come on! _"I think Tiger would look fierce in black leather and spikes—"

"Again, these questions are supposed to be for _Rory_," Maria angrily interrupted her.

"Is the cat going to live at both of your houses?" Luis asked. "Does it have its own carrier?"

Before we knew it, everyone was shouting questions at Lorenzo, and I could not stand it anymore. I started to walk out of the auditorium.

"We're done here, thank you!" Maria said angrily as the auditorium became a news conference room, and I walked out of the doors.

"Diana!"

I continued to walk toward my locker as I heard Caleb continue to call my name.

"Diana, what is going on?"

"How can _anyone _not see the bigger picture here?" I asked angrily. "If Lorenzo is the next student body president, the school will turn into chaos! This school will become _Cats_!"

"Diana, I get it. I really do. But we need to calm down."

"Caleb, I just wish there was a way I can help Adam or Rory with their campaigns."

"Didn't your dad tell you to let them fight their own battles?" Caleb asked, and I remembered what my dad told me. "Rory and Adam need to figure this out themselves. _They _are the ones who are running."

"Caleb, what I cannot believe the most is that some of our friends are actually going along with voting for Lorenzo."

"Well, Diana, you were right."

We turned to see Michael walking towards us.

"I was right about what?"

"I was just talking with Adam about making a video to promote his campaign, and we did make one. It didn't make as much of an impact as I thought it would. But you were also right about Lorenzo and Amber: they _did _stage the cat rescue."

"But, how did you know?" I asked with shock in my voice.

"Amy and Skye overheard them talking. They've had the cat for _weeks _and just threw the cat out on the path to promote his campaign."

"So Lorenzo lied," I said, gritting my teeth.

"And he's cheating," Caleb chimed in. "He can't get away with this—"

"No, Caleb, you're right. Adam and Rory need to figure this out on their own. If I was running, then maybe I could do something, but I'm not. All we can do is pray."

* * *

I was brushing my hair in the bathroom when I heard a knock on the door.

"_Diana, it's me. Are you in there?"_

"No, Dad. It's Shirley Temple," I sarcastically answered.

"_Very funny, Diana. Anyway, I just let Maria in the house. She really needs to talk to you, so I let her into your room."_

"Oh! Thanks, Dad!"

I quickly finished brushing my hair, went out of the bathroom, and walked into my room to see Maria sitting in my bed.

"Hey, Maria, what's going on?"

"I need to talk to someone about something and you were the first person that came to mind."

"Oh! Well, I'm happy to help!" I paused, knowing that I was talking to Maria and she probably had a good reason to talk to me. "It's about the election, isn't it?"

"Actually, yes. I know I'm supposed to remain impartial to the election, but I can't stand it anymore! I need to let it out of my chest!"

"Let me guess: Lorenzo has taken over the preliminary polls and now has a better chance of winning over Adam and Rory?"

"Combined!" Maria exclaimed. "Adam and Rory _combined_."

"Wait, they teamed up?"

"Well, yes, but Rory is working behind the scenes."

"Wait, I'm confused."

"So, you know Myra dropped out—"

"Because Lorenzo and Amber designed all of these stupid shirts and Myra is now rooting for Lorenzo to be the next president."

"Okay, it's not just me!" Maria exclaimed. "Today, Rory came up to me and told me he is dropping out of the race and is supporting Adam behind the scenes in his campaign because he has a better shot at being president."

"Well, then it might be a tight race," I replied. "But why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need to spit out how I truly feel about the elections, Diana. And right now, with how Lorenzo is making everything about cats, I'm _really _hoping Adam wins."

"Yeah, I remember Lorenzo explaining that he was going to put _all _the money towards cats. There would be no funding for dances or clubs, or _anything_."

"Exactly. The school wouldn't exist, pretty much."

"No, I guess not," I replied, realizing Maria was right.

"Adam and Rory tried their own rallies to help remember what the elections are truly all about," I explained. "But I guess not even that was enough."

"It's all in Adam's hands now," Maria replied, holding my hand and putting her head on my shoulder.

"Maria, what are you doing?" I asked with awkwardness in my voice.

"Needing a friend to lean on. I promise, this isn't any more serious than that."

"Gotcha."

Maria and I continued to sit on my bed in silence until it was time for her to go home for the night.


	12. Big News

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story: Class Act," I only own Diana and Karena.**

* * *

I felt a pair of lips on my right cheek as I put my stuff in my locker.

"Hey, Caleb."

"Hey, Diana."

I turned toward him and we pecked on the lips before I finished putting my things away.

"Anything exciting going on today?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yes, actually. Adam's workshop. And I hear it's going to be a good one!"

"Oh, isn't it the workshop where he got physical trainers to come out and give us some lessons about the mental and physical benefits of exercise?"

"No! Better!" Caleb exclaimed, and I turned toward him to see an excited look on his face.

"What's got you so excited all of a sudden?"

"I hear that Emerald Phan is going to be in this workshop!"

"Wait a minute, Emerald Phan? Who is she?"

"You don't know who Emerald Phan is?" Caleb asked with astonishment, and I shook my head. "She's the host in her show _Going Green with Emerald_."

"Going green? Like recycling and all that?"

"Yes! Have you seen it?"

"No…"

"Okay, for our next date night, we are doing a movie marathon on this show."

"Caleb, it's a TV series, not a movie marathon. But wait, what does going green have to do with exercise?"

"I guess you'll have to find out."

I gave my boyfriend a playful punch in his shoulder as we walked to our first class together.

* * *

I had heard that lunch was going to take place in the gym, so after Caleb and I got our lunches, we walked into the gym where a whole bunch of tables had been set up in the gym. We sat down at the table closest to the center of the gym, and we saw Adam and his friends in the center of the gym. After all of the students had gathered in the gym, Adam tapped the microphone to grab everyone's attention.

"Thanks for coming everyone! I'm glad the principal agreed to let us do this preview workshop during lunch. I hope this preview will give you all a good idea of what you'll get if I'm elected president, including what I plan to do with the abandoned building. I want to turn it into a greenhouse and we'll all get to help build it during my workshop! With the help of a very special guest…"

I watched Adam step aside to reveal Emerald Phan, a woman with short blonde hair, wearing a white and blue striped shirt and a green beret.

"Hi, earth warriors!"

I heard the whole gym gasp and talk amongst themselves as Emerald walked up to the front of the gym, followed by her camera crew.

"I can't believe this!" Mia exclaimed with excitement in her voice. "I love you, Emerald!"

"That's such a great idea!" I exclaimed. "Westport is heavily due. Are we going to be on TV?"

"I watch her show all the time!" Emma happily exclaimed. _Am I the only one who hasn't seen it?_

"For those who don't know me, I'm Emerald Phan, host of _Going Green with Emerald_! I'm so excited to help out with Adam's idea. A greenhouse is an excellent idea to improve life at your school and life on earth in general! Not only does a greenhouse provide the opportunity for year-round growing, but they're extremely customizable."

"We could grow a variety of plants, flowers, and food," Adam explained. "And we could equip the greenhouse with solar panels and a water collection system."

"Making your greenhouse self-sufficient would definitely help it pack a punch in the fight against climate change!" Emerald explained further. "And if Adam is indeed elected, I'll be doing a special episode of my show that follows Westport High's journey to building the greenhouse."

_Pinch me, I'm dreaming!_

"That's why my camera crew is with me today, to capture the behind the scenes magic. Every little change helps protect our precious planet and the amazing flora and fauna that inhabit it with us. Actually, I have two friends who want to thank you for thinking green."

The gym doors opened to reveal two animal handlers. One was holding a hawk while the other was holding a spotted cat.

"Oh my gosh!" Skye exclaimed.

"Those are real-life wild animals!" Amy exclaimed with excitement in her voice.

"I've partnered with the Global Fauna Foundation to talk about the effects of environmental change on animals, and they offered to introduce us to Utah the hawk and Diego the Ocelot! I'll need a brave volunteer to show everyone how to properly touch our new friends. How about… Amy, why don't you come up?"

"Oh! Of course, right away!" Amy replied as she got out of her chair and walked up to Emerald.

"Don't worry, _everyone _will get a turn," Emerald assured the rest of us. "Which animal would you like to touch, Amy?"

We all watched as Amy selected Utah.

"Utah is pretty used to humans since she was used in falconry. In fact, they're used in falconry because they're highly intelligent and social. You can use your knuckles to stroke the top of her head."

Amy demonstrated what Emerald told her, and we were all in awe as the hawk happily flew out of the handler's glove.

"I think you made a new friend!"

"This is the _coolest!_" Amy exclaimed in awe.

"Both the hawk and the ocelot aren't considered endangered species, but deforestation, human encroachment, and changing climate patterns will continue to threaten their ecosystems."

"I guess we should consider ourselves really lucky to be able to see them in person," Adam chimed in. "And thankful we can still make an effort to help them."

"Well said, Adam! All right, let's have some others get up close and personal with these cuties."

* * *

"So we got a chance to pet a hawk and an ocelot, and then we planted seedlings!" I finished explaining today's events to my parents, who were in awe at the idea.

"I know Connecticut's been behind because they weren't keen on your grandfather's ideas at first," Mom explained.

"Wait, really? I thought because Connecticut is one of those states that are open-minded—"

"Not as open-minded as you think," Dad said. "This whole area was against using my dad's inventions because they were so focused on getting better themselves, thanks to false advertising."

"But Connecticut slowly adapted those inventions," Mom finished explaining everything. "And it has become a better state, thanks to your grandpa. And it will be even better, thanks to you and Adam."

"What do I have to do with this?" I asked, raising my hands up. "The whole thing was Adam's idea!"

I watched as Mom and Dad glanced at each other.

"Diana, we were on the phone with your grandpa very recently," Dad explained. "He's adjusted his will."

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked. "Dad, aren't you next in line?"

"I told him that I have a duty at TIME, and that is too important to leave behind. Someday, I will retire and move back to Todayland."

"Diana, your grandfather is handing Robinson Industries to you upon his passing," Mom said, and my eyes grew wide.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed in shock. "But I don't understand. I'm not an inventor like Grandpa! I'm a cheerleader—"

"With a voice," Dad interrupted, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Diana Robinson, you have a voice that can unite everyone under one goal. Caleb told me you are the glue that ties your group together, and your grandpa agrees with him. Your grandpa has every bit of confidence that you can handle being in charge of Robinson Industries when he dies."

"Unless you have a different path in mind?" Mom asked.

"No, I never really thought about what I would be doing after high school," I answered. "I learned to live in the moment."

"Keep in mind, Diana, that you don't have to be an inventor to be the CEO," Dad explained. "But you do need to have the skills to maintain relationships, which you already have."

"Wouldn't I have to worry about finances, too?"

"That would be something to ask your grandpa," Mom answered. "Neither your dad or I have been in charge of a company before. But we both have confidence that you will do well, should you choose to pursue this."

"Let me ask you, Diana: what do you truly want?" Dad asked.

"I want justice," I answered after giving it a lot of thought. "Justice and unity. I'll gladly accept my destiny as Robinson Industries' future CEO."

"Are you sure, Diana?" Mom asked. "That is going to be a lot of work."

"But I have time. I am only a sophomore after all."

* * *

"Caleb, you won't believe what just happened."

"_What happened? Did your parents like the idea?_"

"Yeah, they did, and then they started talking about my grandpa's inventions and how Connecticut was hesitant to accept them."

"_I thought that was weird, too. I mean, your grandpa has made all of these wonderful inventions for us to live better, and Connecticut, New York, and Massachusetts thought otherwise?"_

"Well, my parents were talking to him, and I'm next in line to inherit Robinson Industries."

"_Wait, what? Holy cow! I thought that was going to your dad."_

"Originally it was, but my dad turned it down. And I don't blame him. Dad belongs with TIME. It's his calling."

"_Just watch. Your dad is going to be the new chief for TIME."_

"Knowing my dad, I can see it!"

"_So, how do you feel about this?"_

"Overwhelmed. I never really thought about what to do after high school but considering everything my grandpa stands for and is leaving behind, I'm okay with this. I just need some work to get there."

"_Your grandpa is in terrific shape. How old is he again?"_

"Let's see, my dad is 37 and his dad is 29 years older—"

"_Sixty-six years old?"_

"That sounds about right."

"_Yeah, it sounds like time is friendly."_

"Although, considering how hard my grandpa has worked to get where he is, he does have some trouble taking care of himself. Granted, my dad's been a big help."

"_Your grandpa's always been good at taking care of himself though, despite those endless nights of using his imagination. You'll both find a way to prepare yourselves for the next chapter. And I hope to be there to see it."_

"Oh, Caleb." I paused, dreaming of our future together while on the phone. "With you at my side, I know I'll accomplish anything."

"_Well, Diana, it's midnight, and I need to get to sleep. I love you."_

"I love you too, Caleb. Have a good night."

We hung up the phone, and I turned over to my right side as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The weekend flew by, as did Monday, which was election day. Today was the biggest day of the whole school year: we would find out who was going to be the next student body president. I could not stop thinking about Robinson Industries, however. When the news came that I was to inherit the company on my grandpa's passing, I was floored. I had expected my dad, who was fearless, to be the perfect leader, but I was surprised to hear he turned it down. But, my father was perfect for the agency he works for, as the agency represented his childhood. I wanted Robinson Industries to be the same way for me. I would be thrilled to call Todayland my forever home, but my concern was how Caleb would handle being far away, from either me or from Connecticut.

"_Attention children! I mean, young adults." _My thoughts turned to the loudspeakers as Principal Hughs spoke into it. "_Thank you to everyone at Westport High who exercised their right to vote. Stickers for anyone who wants one! The winner for student body president will be announced during a super special assembly following lunch today. See you there."_

"Diana, are you alright?"

I turned to see Emma looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

But I wasn't. I was so distracted about the whole scenario that I was actually scared for my future for the first time. I didn't pay attention in classes the entire time, and I was even distracted during lunch. I sat down at the table and just kept staring at my grilled cheese sandwich and salad.

"Diana, are you sure you're okay?" Emma asked. "Whatever it is, we're here to listen."

"My future is pretty much set, Emma," I explained.

"Diana's inheriting Robinson Industries," Caleb chimed in, offering support.

"You're moving?" Sydney asked with surprise.

"No!" I exclaimed, my brain coming back to life. "My grandpa just adjusted his will and he chose me to inherit his company when he dies. He's still young, so we still have time."

"So, you're going to be famous?" Michael asked.

"Well, I'm not sure about _famous—_"

"Come on, Diana. You're confident, smart, and just, and you know exactly the right thing to say. This is right up your alley!"

I smiled at Michael's words as I finally took a bite of my sandwich.

"I might have already made a commitment to Terman U, but I'll text you to see if you're okay," Maria said with a smile.

"You should visit me in Todayland," I replied. "I was already thinking about applying to attend Todayland University anyway."

"Caleb mentioned it's a beautiful city," Maria said. "I might have to take you up on that."

"We all will!" Luis said with confidence, and we all piled into a big group hug.

"Thanks, guys," I said with a smile. "I'm happy to know I have all your backs on this."

We finished our lunches and headed into the auditorium with bated breath as to who the next student body president is. Caleb and I had crossed fingers that our classmates would make the right decision. Maria approached the stage as she opened the envelope.

"Westport High's next student body president is… Adam Jenkins!"

"YOOOOOO!" I heard Adam yell as the auditorium erupted in cheers, and he walked up the stage.

"Yes! We just dodged a bullet!" I heard Ajay exclaim.

"Berry High is saved!" Amy yelled excitedly. "You got this, Adam!"

"What a relief—I mean, congratulations!" Maria exclaimed with a smile full of mixed emotions on her face. "I'm proud to pass on the position of student body president to you. I'll rest assured knowing I left the school in good hands."

"Boo-yeah!" Adam exclaimed, and I let out a chuckle, knowing the reference. "I'm thrilled to accept the office."

Suddenly, we watched Lorenzo get on the stage in his kitten shirt and dart toward Adam, who shrieked.

"Yo, hold up!"

"Bro, are you going feral or something?" Adam asked with fright in his voice.

"Whoa! Get away from my twin or I'll make you pay!" Amy yelled, throwing her bag at him. "Don't you dare touch him!"

"Ouch! Wait, don't attack me!" Lorenzo exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. "I just wanna make a defeat speech."

I watched Adam give Maria a look, and the latter shrugged.

"You better not be tryin' to pull a Kanye," Adam warned him. "But here, you can use my mic for a sec."

"So, congrats. I'm bummed that I won't be able to live my dream of driving a mall train through the halls, but I bet you'll do a dope job as president, too."

Then, his girlfriend got on stage and held a golden sphere.

"Adam, take this as a token of our goodwill! It's pure gold."

"We had it made for you," Lorenzo explained with a smile. "Y'know, because you're doin' green stuff."

"Save the… Planat?" Adam read it with a skeptical look on his face. "Is that a typo?"

"Oops! I didn't notice before it got engraved. Maybe it was a good thing I'm not president, after all."

"I really appreciate it, Lorenzo… but I can't accept this in good conscience. It's way too expensive."

"Oh, no. Would it be better if we sold it and donated the money to the school?" Amber asked, and Adam put a smile on his face.

"Yeah! That's perfect!"

"No hard feelings!" Lorenzo said with excitement. "All my bros, let's have Adam's back from now on."

The student body applauded as Lorenzo returned the microphone to Adam and went back to his seat with Amber. Then, our attention went to the principal.

"I'm so proud of all the brave little children who ran for office. And congratulations, Adam! The kindergar- I mean, the high school is your oyster!"

"Thanks, Principal! Go Trojans!"


	13. Snow White

**Well, this was the last chapter I had prepared before working on Book 3 of the High School Story: Class Act series, but the good news is I am in the process of writing the next chapter, and all of it takes place in Todayland. None of the chapters in the last story took place in Todayland, so I am so excited to bring you my perspective of the Robinson family in 2061. THen, I will slowly work on the last... five chapters of the story? While that happens, I will brainstorm some one-shot stories. Diana may or may not be involved. But, for right now, enjoy this chapter! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story: Class Act," I only own Diana, Wesley, and Karena.**

* * *

I woke up and saw a vase full of white roses on my night stand.

"Oh! What's this?" I asked out loud with a chuckle as I read the birthday card.

_Diana, wear my shirt and then head on downstairs. I have a surprise for you. -Dad._

"I wonder what this is about," I thought out loud as I put on my dad's shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I headed down the stairs and…

"SURPRISE!"

I jumped as my parents, brother, and boyfriend emerged from the kitchen counter.

"What is all this?" I asked, clearly surprised.

"Happy birthday, princess," Dad said, giving me a kiss on my right cheek.

"Wesley and I made you a birthday breakfast," Mom said, pushing the plate toward me.

"Red velvet pancakes?" I asked in awe. "You didn't have to do this!"

"Yes, we did!" Wesley exclaimed. "You're the best sister in the world, and it's your birthday!"

"I hope you liked the flowers," Caleb said with a smile.

"I figured they were from you," I replied. "Either you or Dad. But what are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

"I wanted to be one of the first people to wish you a happy birthday," Caleb explained. "And your dad tells me you won't be at school until after lunch."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"We're going to try to get you your driver's license," Dad explained with a big smile on his face.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, taking a bite of my pancakes. "Oh my gosh, these are perfect!"

"It was Wesley's idea to use cream cheese as part of the batter," Mom explained. "I'm glad you like them."

"And, Diana, I have a night set up for the two of us to celebrate your birthday," Caleb said.

"Uh, Caleb, we have a basketball game tonight, remember?"

I watched as Caleb smacked his head.

"Well, so much for that."

"That's alright! There's always Valentine's Day too. That's in less than two weeks. Besides, I can spend my birthday with my family."

* * *

I had taken my driver's test in my dad's blue car and passed with flying colors, and now I was able to show off my first license to my friends. I was proud that every day, I was becoming even more independent to where I can drive without supervision. I cheered at the basketball game that night, which we won against Staples, and Nikki had given me a best friends necklace, which I had worn every day since to remind myself that the bond between two friends is unbreakable. My parents had taken me to dinner at the Cheesecake Factory, and then they took me bowling.

The rest of the week, plus the next week few by, and it was Monday again. But, it was a special Monday: it was Valentine's Day, and I was going to school, but not to learn. Instead, I was going to school to help clean up the old abandoned building. I had decided to wear a red shirt and red pants to represent the holiday.

I met Caleb and some of our friends at the school, and Emerald was also present with Adam and his group. I saw a camera crew all set to video the demolition of the old building, and I watched Emerald raise a bullhorn to her lips.

"Welcome to Westport High's first annual workshop event!" Emerald announced before she handed the bullhorn over to the principal.

"We're so thankful to the many gracious volunteers here to lend a helping hand today."

The principal then handed the bullhorn over to Adam, who pumped his fist in excitement.

"Ready to raise this greenhouse, Trojans?"

"YEAH!" We all shouted as Adam handed the bullhorn back to Emerald.

"Tyrone, hit it!"

We all cheered as the excavator, which had been upgraded thanks to my grandpa's technology, swing its arm into the roof, leaving a hole through the shingles. After another strike, the building was knocked down, and Adam directed us to where he wanted us to help at.

"Amy, take this wheelbarrow!" Adam yelled as I took a few pieces of wood, and I walked ahead of Amy. I did not know that I was being filmed, however, as a cameraman walked ahead of Amy and glided next to me.

"Hey, Diana!"

I turned to my right to see Caleb with something behind his back while carrying one piece of wood on his left hand.

"Caleb Mitchell, what is going on?" I teasingly asked him. "It looks like _I'm _the one doing all the work."

"Diana, _wood _you like to put that down for a second?" Caleb asked with a smile, and I rolled my eyes at his pun.

"Clearly my dad and my brother are terrible influences on you," I replied, setting the wood down. "But, what is it?"

I watched as Caleb pulled out a bouquet of white roses behind his back, and I gasped.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Diana."

"Oh Caleb! These are beautiful as always," I said with a big smile on my face. "And they blend right in with the snow!"

"I think I have the perfect nickname for you," Caleb said, and I gave him both a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Snow White."

"Snow White?!" I asked, taken aback with shock. "What brought that on?"

"Well, in the fairy tale, her mother wished for a daughter who has skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as night," Caleb explained, and I realized that my skin was white, I was wearing red lipstick _and _red clothes, and my hair was black. "You have her brown eyes, too! But it's not just the looks. You have her character, too. You are kind, cheerful, and generous, but you are stern when it comes to justice."

I chuckled, realizing that Caleb was right.

"I never thought of my personality that way," I told him in awe. "I suppose that makes you Prince Charming."

"Or you could call me Prince Caleb."

"I'll stick with just Caleb," I replied, passionately kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Snow White."

"We should probably get back to work," I suggested, picking up my wood and putting my roses on top of it, and we continued doing this for the rest of the day.

* * *

I had just changed into a red dress for my Valentine's Day date with Caleb when he picked me up in his flying car. I had decided to do my hair a little differently and put it up as women did in the 1920s. No, I hadn't cut my hair because I loved my long locks. After hearing Caleb tell me that I had Snow White's character, I decided to do things differently.

"You look beautiful tonight," Caleb said with a smile. "Is that a new dress?"

"It's my freshman homecoming dress, silly," I replied with a smirk.

"You really dressed up for the occasion. I feel underdressed."

"Caleb, you're handsome," I replied, observing his blue suit, which he had also worn to my freshman homecoming. I watched as Caleb drove us to the diner.

"We're eating at the diner?" I asked with surprise in my voice.

"This time, it's more than just eating at the diner," Caleb answered, getting out of the car and then taking my hand to help me out. We got in the diner, and I heard smooth music playing in the background.

"Oh my gosh it's Glen Miller!" I yelled out excitedly as I jumped up and down.

"Hi Diana!"

I turned to see Amy and Ajay sitting at a table.

"Hi, guys!" I said.

"You look cute!" Amy exclaimed with a big smile on her face, and I noticed she was wearing an off-the-shoulder white top and a red skirt, and she had her blonde hair in a ponytail.

"So do you!" I replied back. "What's the occasion?"

"Amy and I have made it official," Ajay happily explained, kissing Amy on the lips. "So, this is our first date."

"How romantic!"

"Diana and I are on a date ourselves," Caleb explained. "I decided to surprise her with a few modifications."

"So that's why Mom turned on Glen Miller!" Amy exclaimed. "Well, I like it."

"Me too," Ajay replied. "It takes me back to the days of Tennessee Williams."

"Well, we should be getting to our table," Caleb said. "And besides, we don't want to take up too much more of your time."

"Have a good date!" Amy said as we waved and got to our table.

"What are you going to order?" Caleb asked.

"Hmm…"

"Hello there, Diana and Caleb!"

I looked up to see Rita, Amy's mother, at our table with her pad on hand.

"Hi Rita! How are you?" I asked.

"It's been busy, but I'm thankful Amy was here to help me for a little bit," Rita explained. "Can I get you two something to drink?"

"Just water, please," I requested.

"How about a Coke?" Caleb requested, and I went back to looking at the menu.

"Everything looks so good—ooh! Especially this grilled swiss, cheddar, and ham sandwich and tomato soup combo!"

"I take that's what you're gonna get?"

"Yes!"

"That actually sounds really good," Caleb said. "I'm going to order that too."

Rita brought out our drinks and then we placed our orders.

"Here, open this."

I saw Caleb hand me a small box wrapped in Valentine's Day paper.

"What is it?" I asked with a smirk.

"Just open it," Caleb prompted me, and I opened the gift to reveal a small black box.

"Caleb Mitchell, you're not proposing to me, are you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! We're only in high school, and we still have a couple years to know each other more. But please, open the box."

I opened the box to reveal a ring with a purple jewel in it.

"Caleb, you didn't have to get me this!" I exclaimed.

"Diana, I love you, and I want this ring to represent a promise that I'm making to put you first."

"Caleb, I love you too, but we're not a married couple. Your family should come first, not me."

"Alright, let's try again. I promise to think of you while talking to another girl and to think of you while I'm making a decision."

"That's better, but Caleb, you didn't have to get me a ring." I paused to place both of my hands on top of his. "I already know that I'm on your mind every second of the day, just as you are on my mind."

"Diana, it's a promise ring. _Please _take it."

"Well, alright, but only because you insisted." Caleb placed the ring on my left ring finger. "But I will think of you every time I look at this ring." I paused, putting on a perplexed expression. "But why purple? You know my favorite color is red."

"Your birth stone is amethyst. That was why I picked purple."

"You know? My dad gave my mom a promise ring too and he picked the same jewel. Mom and I share a birthday."

"Seriously?!" Caleb exclaimed. "How do I not know about this? I could have gotten your mom something!"

"Mom always told me that celebrating her life didn't matter as much as it was to celebrate mine."

"But still, sharing a birthday with your mom… that's gotta be special."

"It is! Mom and I have always done something to celebrate our birthdays. It's our special way to bond."

"What's your favorite memory?"

"Oh boy… That's a tough one." I paused as we got our food, and I started eating. "Back in grade school, out of the blue, Mom had taken a weekend off of teaching school, bought plane tickets, and took me to Los Angeles to spend a weekend in Hollywood. Grandpa had paid for the room, and we hiked to the Hollywood sign, saw the walk of fame, and visited _the _theatre. It's my favorite vacation to date."

"Do you dream of becoming an actress?" Caleb asked.

"Ha! Only in my dreams. I've always wanted to follow my dad's footsteps and study crime. Ironically, Dad got his job at time because of his _history _degree."

"Yeah, traveling back in time to restore history does involve a degree like that. What did your dad want to do?"

"He wanted to teach history at the grade school in Todayland, but God had other plans. Honestly though, I don't think my dad would have been happy there. All my life, my dad was always… alive whenever he went to his job and when he came back. You get what I'm saying?"

"Of course. What was your dad fascinated with in his childhood?"

"Caleb, I told you already."

"Refresh my memory, Diana. Your dad's a wonderful man."

"My dad _loved _taking the time machine to the past—"

"Oh that's right! Time travel! Something his job involves… yeah, that makes sense. Why did your dad like time travel so much?"

"Because… huh, I don't know! I'll have to ask him sometime. But he always took pride with his adventures in the past."

We continued to talk about our dads for the rest of our time there, and we enjoyed ourselves.

* * *

Before we knew it, March came, and the new greenhouse for Westport High School was done, and there was a party to celebrate the grand opening. Caleb and I met Adam and his group in the courtyard, among some other students, anxious to see the new greenhouse. When the time came, Adam jumped up onto one of the tables and held a megaphone up to his lips.

"Hey, guys! Before we head to the greenhouse, I have something to say. First, the greenhouse wouldn't be here without you all. Westport High is not just made up of a team; we're a cast, a band, a bunch of clubs, and so much more. We wouldn't _be _Westport High without all those pieces."

We cheered loudly.

"Amen to that!" I shouted with a smile.

"Second, I wanna give a shout-out to my friends for their support, and to my sister, Amy, for reminding me what teamwork really means."

We all turned to see Amy blushing and sporting a big smile on her face.

"Now, what are we waiting for? Let's go party!"

We started to follow Adam out of the courtyard and across the football field… and we spotted the most beautiful greenhouse I had ever seen! The building was made entirely of glass, and there were solar panels on both sides in order for the greenhouse to absorb the sun's rays. There were already plenty of flowers and foods growing in the greenhouse, and I was in awe at what I saw.

We walked inside to hear upbeat music over the speakers and a table full of healthy food, and I saw that Emerald was present inside the greenhouse.

"Hey guys! Just thought I'd taste test the briouates my catering team brought."

"Mm, I love bruschetta!" Amy exclaimed, smacking her lips.

"Briouates, not bruschetta," Emerald corrected her. "It's a Moroccan pastry stuffed with caramelized onions and cilantro. But don't worry! We have bruschetta too!"

"I didn't think you'd come back after the workshop!" Rory said with surprise in his voice.

"Of course I came back," Emerald explained. "I'm really proud of you kids. Even if my film crew's nowhere in sight, I truly wouldn't miss today for the world. This is what I live for, you know. Making a difference in the world with people who care."

"You are a class act, Emerald," I said with a smile. "Thank you for helping us."

"Emerald, I'll remember your plant wisdom forever," Amy said.

"Agreed. You have no idea how much this mean to us," Adam, who dressed professionally, said with a smile.

"All I taught you was how to plant seedlings and draw a blueprint," Emerald replied. "You all figured out the rest yourselves. You were the ones who teamed up, brought your community together, and made the dream happen."

"Will you be here long?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I just got here! Now go enjoy your own party, for goodness' sake."

"I want to try one of these briouates," I said, taking one and putting it in my mouth, and my eyes grew wide open. "This is so good!"

I watched Caleb and Emma take bites, and both gave a thumbs up, agreeing with me.

"Hey, Emma, how's that group coming along?"

"Oh yeah! It's going great!" Emma answered with a smile. "We have really good turnout from all the surrounding schools."

"Did anyone from Staples attend?" Caleb asked.

"Yes! Nikki and Kieran both attended."

"Wait a minute, did you say 'Nikki'?" I asked with worry in my voice. "As in Nikki Fox?"

"Yes, that's her. Do you know her?"

"We've been friends since way back in the day! I had no idea her parents divorced."

"I would ask Nikki about it then," Emma said, her smile fading away. "But what are we standing around here for, talking about divorce? It is a party!"

"That is true," Caleb said, and we started to dance to the music. I saw Amy approaching us and showing us some of her moves.

"Hey Amy! What was that one move called that you showed my friends at homecoming?"

"The Grease Double-Heels, I think?"

"How does that go again?" I asked, and Amy showed it to me. I tried to follow her moves, swinging my hips to the left and the right, and then bouncing my heels seven times.

"You got it!"

"Where did you learn that?"

"It was a home workout that we did as a family," Amy explained. "Anyway, I'm so happy you guys could come!"

"The party's _great_!" Caleb said with a big smile. "You guys did an amazing job."

"How have things been since we talked in the diner back in January?" I asked.

"Way better than I expected," Amy answered with a smile. "Despite everything, I'm actually glad the election happened. Rory and Adam are way closer than they were before, because they had to learn to work together."

"That's awesome! So, now that the drama's over for now, what's next for you, Amy?"

"Well, if you wanna know, the spring musical! You're auditioning, right? No leg breaking this time!"

"I can't control whether I break my leg," I replied with a laugh.

"Amy, I'm putting you on official Diana safety duty, okay?" Caleb told her. "Make sure there are no wheeled boxes."

"Caleb, you're sounding like my dad," I muttered to him.

"I'll test all the boxes myself first!" Amy exclaimed, making a promise to Caleb.

"Even if I somehow break another body part, you'll kill it in auditions," I told her, remembering how well she did as the princess. "You have almost a whole school year of experience under your belt now, too."

"It hasn't been close to a year yet," Amy replied. "It's only… March… Wait, the school year really _is _almost over! I feel like I just started high school!"

"Yup, that's how it goes!" I replied with a laugh. "One day you're the new kid who doesn't know anyone, and the next you're fighting for the prom crown."

"Aaah, no! Time, slow down!"

"Welcome to my dad's life," I said with a chuckle. "At least I can tell you it never gets boring."

We continued to chat until Amy went outside with Ajay, and Caleb and I hung out on the porch swing in the greenhouse, just enjoying each other's company until the party ended.

* * *

Caleb, Maria, and I had continued to party at my house while my parents and brother were away. So far, we had ordered Pepsi and pizza and watched countless Disney movies.

"Hey, Diana, something's been bothering me."

I turned to look at Caleb with a puzzled look on my face.

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course! I'm thinking about what you said on Valentine's Day. You said you were the heir to Robinson Industries, but you also said you've always wanted to study crime. What are you going to do?"

"Caleb, it's my destiny to be the CEO of Robinson Industries," I explained. "And Dad's right: I have the skills for it."

"Diana, it's your life though," Maria replied with a concerned look on her face. "You should do what _you _want to do. Why do you want to study crime?"

"My dad has taken me on one of his investigations before in the time machine. We went to Chicago in the 1920s to solve the murder of Al Capone."

"Al Capone? He didn't die of murder," Caleb asked with surprise in his voice.

"That's correct. But someone took a time machine back and killed him with the same method used in the St. Valentine's Day Massacre. My dad helped correct the timelines. The whole aspect of time travel has been fascinating to me because there are so many flaws, but the knowledge my dad has is so inspiring to me."

"So, you want to study the physics of time travel?" Maria asked.

"I'm not as smart as my grandpa, that's for sure," I answered with a laugh. "I suppose I could be a chemical expert for a police team and then gradually get settled into Robinson Industries. Maybe I could even create a branch for TIME in Todayland."

"I can see you studying chemistry," Caleb said with a smile on his face.

"But hey, I'm only a sophomore. I'm sure I'll be taking questionnaires on what I should be doing with my life anyway the next two years."

"But the ultimate decision is with you," Maria said with a confident smile. "Only you can carve your path."


	14. Todayland

**Hi folks! Here you go! Chapter 14 in Todayland. It is a little lengthy, but this is done for the sake of spring break. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons", "The Golden Girls," or "High School Story: Class Act," I only own Diana, Karena, and Wesley.**

* * *

Emma's mother gave her consent to her daughter travelling to Todayland with me and my family, and we were both so excited to spend spring break together, and we agreed that Emma would spend the night at my place before flying to my dad's hometown.

"What is Todayland like?" Emma asked with a big smile.

"Trust me," I replied as we set up her sleeping bag on the ground next to my bed. "Just take one look and you'll know."

"What was it like the first time you went there?"

"Emma, I was born in Todayland!" I exclaimed with a laugh.

"Wait, really?"

"Yep! My dad had just graduated from Todayland University with his bachelor's and was looking for a job at the grade school when I was born. I only lived in Todayland for three and a half months. The next time I went back wasn't until my second Christmas. But the only thing I remembered was my house being so big. Then again, everything looked big back then."

"You can say that again," Emma replied with a smile. "So your house is big?"

"If not bigger than Payton's house," I replied with a wink. "My dad gave me a tour of the Robinson house every single time we went there, and he always drove me around the city in a time machine. He always said that the city represented hope and optimism for those who had a rough time."

"Your grandpa was an orphan, wasn't he?"

"Yes. Before my dad interfered, Grandpa Cornelius figured his life out on his own. But then something went wrong, and my dad had to go back to the past to try to correct it. But it didn't go smoothly."

"What do you mean? What did your dad do?"

"He accidentally ruined two kids' science fair projects and came home to a volcanic city."

"Oh no!" Emma exclaimed, bursting out in laughter.

"Dad eventually fixed his mistake and then had to teach his dad what it meant to keep moving forward. Since then, things were smooth. That is, until time travel became more prominent around the globe and people started to use time travel to their advantage."

"Is that why your dad works for TIME?"

"TIME was actually created right after Dad was born in the 2020s, so time travel existed right around that time. But time travel could only happen from the headquarters in New York. My grandpa didn't know that time travel had already existed but insisted in making his own time machines. Dad told me that his dad often wondered if he would ever met his biological mother back in time, even though things were going so well."

"So your dad works for TIME to seek fairness?" Emma asked.

"I think he does it more for the thrills more than justice, but justice is his number one priority. If something goes wrong, he knows he has to fix it without hurting someone's life. Well, enough talk about my dad. How are you feeling?"

"I'm just a tad nervous about meeting your family. At least it's not as bad as my vacation with Luis and his family."

"Would you like me to break down the Robinson family for you?" I asked with a smile.

"That would be amazing."

"Well, you've heard plenty of my grandpa, Cornelius. He has a wife, Franny. She loves music, frogs, and the two combined. But be sure to not correct her. Her instincts have never betrayed her. The oldest member of the family is my great-great-aunt, Billie. She was the train conductor of the house and loves big toys. She's retired now, but she still guides our train to the city."

"I've already met Tallulah and Carl—"

"Correct, because they're my godparents. Laszlo is Tallulah's twin brother and is quite the artist. My mom is also really good, but not as good as Cousin Laszlo."

"I'm not very good with the family tree, but would that make Laszlo your second cousin?"

"No, Laszlo is my cousin-twice-removed. Laszlo and Tallulah are my grandpa's cousins, which makes my dad their cousin-once-removed. But you were close! Both my grandpa and my dad were only children, so second cousins are not possible for me. Anyway. Finally, I have two great-uncles, Art and Gaston. They are my grandma's brothers. Art is an intergalactic pizza delivery man while Gaston likes to shoot himself out of a meatball cannon he invented. You could say great-uncle Gaston is a scientist of his own… creativity, I guess."

"Would they be accepting of me?"

"Emma, they'll _love _you! Actually, I think you'll fit right in because of your love for video games. But, even if they didn't, my family is really good at encouraging people to go after their dreams and passions."

"Thank you, Diana." Emma paused to exchange smiles, and then we went to sleep.

* * *

We took a plane the next day to Todayland, and Emma and I had loads of fun playing card games and watching a movie. Then, I spotted a familiar sight outside the window.

"Emma, look," I told her as I pointed, and there it was: Todayland, my dad's hometown, still beautiful and still changing.

"Wow! Look at all of these buildings! They look so different, yet so… magnificent."

"Welcome to Todayland, Emma."

We eventually landed in the airport that was on the northern part of the city, and we were greeted by Carl and my grandparents.

"Hello everyone!" Grandpa said with a big smile on his face as me and my family ran to him and hugged him. I saw Emma hang back, and I beckoned her over. "Who is this charming young lady?"

"Grandpa, this is my best friend Emma Hawkins. Emma, this is my grandpa and grandma, Cornelius and Franny Robinson."

"It's very nice to meet you, Emma!" Grandma replied. "Diana's told us a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Robinson," Emma replied with a calm smile.

"Please, call me Franny!"

"Oh, are you guys on a first-name basis, too?"

"Yes," Grandpa answered. "We're all a unique people here. Otherwise, we'll think they are assigned to a designated group. We want every human being to feel welcome and to be themselves."

"Hello, Miss Emma, it's very nice to meet you again," Carl, the golden robot my grandpa invented to help around the house, said as he walked up to shake her hand.

"Good to see you again, Carl!"

"Well, shall we go home?" Carl asked and we all agreed as we got on Billie's train. Emma and I sat on the left side so that Emma could see more of the city from within.

"There's the bubble transport," I said, pointing out the different inventions my grandpa had made to beautify the city. "We've got monorails and moving sidewalks as well. And look up ahead: Robinson Industries."

"Your grandpa must be very proud of his accomplishments," Emma replied with a smile.

"We all are," Grandma chimed in with a smile. "Cornelius and I were raised in this city before it became Todayland. Cornelius had a mission, and he definitely worked through it to the end."

"Well, not the end. The city could definitely use some more improvements."

"It's the never-ending process of change," Dad chimed in with a wink. "And look: we're home."

The train pulled into the Robinson house, and we were all eager to get off. When we got off, we were greeted by the rest of the family.

"Emma, meet my great-great aunt, Billie; my cousin-twice-removed Laszlo; my two great-uncles Art and Gaston; and you already met Tallulah, my godmother."

"It's so nice to meet you, Emma," Billie, who had an accent, said, shaking her hand.

"Welcome to our home," Laszlo said. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue," Emma replied as she shook hands with Art and Gaston.

"Do you like meatballs on your pasta?" Gaston asked.

"Or on your pizza?" Art chimed in.

"Yes, and yes," Emma answered with a laugh.

"Emma, you made it!" Tallulah exclaimed, giving Emma and me a hug.

"Hello to you too, Auntie Tallie," I sarcastically replied.

"Diana, you're family. You are always welcome here. But we don't get to see your friends every day!"

"Well, come on everyone!" Grandma announced. "It's dinnertime!"

Grandma and Grandpa led all of us to the dining room, and we all sat down. The table looked full again, plus an extra chair for Emma, and we all took our seats. The family members who were with us had the same seats as they always had when I was born. My mom took my great-great-uncle Fritz's spot while Wesley and I took our great-grandparents' spots. Emma was seated between me and Billie.

"Dinner is served!" Carl announced, and the mini-Carls came out to serve spaghetti and meatballs.

"Is that why Art and Gaston were asking if I liked meatballs?" Emma asked as we were also served glasses of water.

"No, our dinner was just a coincidence," I explained with a smile. "Art and Gaston are very fascinated with meatballs. After all, they are Italian."

"So you're part Italian too?" Emma asked, and I winked at her.

"I'm twenty-five percent Italian," Dad explained. "Diana got the black hair and brown eyes from me. But the rest she got from her mom."

"I'm mostly British and French," Mom chimed in. "I would like to correct Wilbur in that Diana got most of her looks from him, so she is more Italian than Wesley."

"So, Emma, tell us about you!" Gaston prompted, and Emma let out a sheepish laugh.

"Well, I'm a junior in high school, and I love to play video games."

"You would love chargeball!" Art exclaimed.

"I'm on the team in Westport!" Emma replied back. "Diana and I are teammates. I also like doodling people in my notebook, particularly my boyfriend Luis."

"So you're an artist as well?" Laszlo asked, taking a bite of his spaghetti.

"I'm not very good, per say, but I can draw. And I love to bake."

"That was Wilbur's grandma's specialty," Grandma chimed in.

"You should try Emma's cookies," I replied. "They are to die for."

"Maybe you can bake some for us," Grandma suggested as she took a bite of her spaghetti.

"Come on, Franny!" Gaston replied. "Emma's here on vacation with Diana. She should do what she wants to do."

"I don't mind making cookies for you guys," Emma chimed in with a smile. "I'd love to, because you took me into your home."

"That is so sweet!" Billie replied.

"We look forward to tasting them," Art said as we continued to eat.

"So I have to ask you guys something," I spoke up after a few moments of silence. "My parents told me that I am to inherit Robinson Industries when Grandpa passes away, but I'm having some doubts. How did you know what you wanted to do with your life?"

"Look back on your childhood," Grandma suggested. "Look back and remember what you really liked. For me, it was teaching frogs music. Your grandpa helped me genetically enhance the frogs so that they can perform concerts around Todayland as well as in this house."

"Speaking of which, my specialty was and is inventing," Grandpa chimed in. "I used my talents to first change my life, and then change the world to make it a better place to live."

"I've always loved dresses and big cities, and I became a dressmaker," Tallulah explained. "I really like making dresses that make you stand out."

"I've loved trains all my life, and I loved to figure out how toys were made," Billie said. "So I became a train engineer and a conductor."

"I'm with Billie," Gaston explained. "I was fascinated with cannons and meatballs."

"I delivered pizzas when I was a teenager and was fascinated with the existence of alien life," Art explained. "It turns out aliens love their pizza."

"I loved to fly and to paint," Laszlo said. "So I became an artist and sold my work for a living. If you look in my room, it is full of murals."

"I loved to solve a good mystery, I loved history, and I loved using the time machine," Dad chimed in. "And that is why I'm the TIME agent you know today."

"I was heavily inspired by my mother her love for music," Mom explained. "I wanted to be a musician when I grew up, and now I teach children how music is essential for life."

"What about you, Diana?" Dad asked with a smile on his face. "What did you enjoy doing when you were younger?"

"Dad, you know me," I answered, putting my head down.

"Diana, that is true. But you need to think of things from your perspective too, not just mine and your mom's. You have dreams of what you want to do after high school, and they can mold from what you enjoyed in your childhood. So, think deep down: what stands out to you?"

I started to remember as much as I could from my childhood. I was born to a musician and a historian. I had learned ballet, mixed martial arts, tumbling, and chargeball. I remember being the leader in every group I was in, and I was never determined to give up. Then I remembered my dad taking me in the time machine at TIME to the past to 'assist' him in his investigations.

"I see myself being a leader, just like my dad," I answered. "I like having problems to solve because they never bore me. But the truth is… I don't know where I see myself. I know that I had already accepted my destiny of being Robinson Industries' CEO, but now… I'm not sure."

"Diana, you have your whole life ahead of you," Grandma assured me. "You don't have to decide in two years. Although, take advantage of those tests you'll take junior year. They will guide you to a path of God's choosing."

"Keep your chin up, Diana," Emma said with a smile. "You'll find a career you'll love."

"What do you plan on doing, Emma?" I asked, returning the smile.

"I've decided to go to college to study culinary arts."

"Emma, that's amazing!" Mom said with a big smile as we finished our food.

* * *

"So this is my prom dress from last year," Emma said, handing Tallulah the dress in the shop. Tallulah took a few moments looking the dress over, and then she walked away from the table and walked toward Emma. I watched as Tallulah took her measurements and typed them on her iPad.

"So, Emma, I know you love to wear blue to special occasions, but I think I have a color that would be perfect for you. I'll be right back."

We watched Tallulah go to the back of the shop, and then we looked around.

"I am so impressed!" Emma gasped as she took a close look at each dress.

"Tallulah has made dresses from long before I was born," I explained. "She made almost all of my mom's dresses when my mom moved here."

"Was your mom her inspiration?"

"Not initially, but my mom and Auntie Tallie instantly became friends when my parents started dating."

"How would you describe your parents' relationship, anyway? You mentioned they were four years apart in age."

"In one word? Honest. My dad was just turning 14 when they started dating, so my mom was dating a minor, but they kept their relationship open with honesty. They confided in each other all the time, they helped each other, and they encouraged each other. Without that, me and Wesley wouldn't be here."

"I wish my parents had a relationship like that," Emma replied, looking downcast.

"You mentioned they had a shotgun wedding?"

"Yeah. My dad got my mom pregnant with Robin while she was in college."

"I guess you could they had a Zbornak wedding."

"A what wedding?"

"Zbornak wedding. You know, Dorothy Zbornak from _The Golden Girls_?"

"I've never heard of it."

"Seriously? My mom got me hooked on the show! It is so funny. We are so watching an episode tonight."

"So who's Dorothy Zbornak?"

"Dorothy got married because she got pregnant, and they divorced after 38 years." I paused and let out a chuckle. "Her mother always called the husband a yutz."

"What does that mean?" Emma asked, and I saw a smirk forming on her face.

"That he was an idiot," I answered just as Tallulah came out with sea-green-colored fabric with sparkles on it.

"What do you think of this, Emma?" Tallulah asked as she held it against Emma's chest.

"Tallulah, this is beautiful! Did you have a design in mind already?"

"Well, I already took your measurements, and now let's go to my iPad."

We walked to Tallulah's office and we gathered around her iPad where she pulled up a window to help her design a dress.

"So I'm thinking maybe a square-line because it is very romantic," Tallulah thought out loud. "Where is prom taking place?"

"We don't know yet," I answered. "School elections just ended, so the school's focus was on that."

"But! Hold on! I think Emma would look beautiful with three-fourth sleeves, down to the elbow. And the dress would just barely show the shoes, so the dress would not be touching the floor yet."

"Would it be possible to have the sleeves be transparent?" Emma asked.

"Hmm, that does sound cute, but with that color, I'm not sure if that is possible. But I will see what I can do. But no matter what, you will love the dress! Did you have any other ideas?"

"Can you make my dress just a little bit poofy?"

"Sure!"

"I can't wait to see it, Tallulah!" Emma said excitedly as we walked out the door and made our way home.

* * *

"_Salvadore, if you want to fool around, take off your t-shirt," _Sophia Petrillo sleepily said on the television as her daughter Dorothy climbed into her bed. "_You're going to get linguine all over me."_

"_Ma, Ma go back to sleep. It's just me, Dorothy." _Emma and I stifled laughs as Sophia told Dorothy to get out of her bed. "_Ma, have a heart. The heat went out again. I'm freezing to death. You're the only one who has an electric blanket."_

"Those are so comfortable on cold winter nights," Emma said with a smile as Sophia complained of Dorothy taking all of her heat.

"They do come in handy when you're sick too," I replied as Dorothy asked Sophia to turn up the heat.

"_It's already on nine. On ten, you can cook a lean cuisine," _Sophia replied, and Emma and I burst out laughing.

"_You know, Ma, this reminds me of the time the heat went out in our apartment back in Brooklyn. I was about seven years old, because I was still sleeping with my rag doll, Mrs. Doolittle. I remember I woke up in the middle of the night with my teeth chattering. I got out of bed, tiptoed to your bedroom door, I opened it a crack, and I whispered, Mommy, Mrs. Doolittle is cold!"_

"_Dorothy? Cut the crap. I'm not in the mood!"_

Emma and I burst out laughing again as we cuddled in our makeshift fort made of pillows. We were wearing our pajamas and sharing a blanket.

"_Oh!" _We watched Blanche Devereux run into the room with her winter coat on. _"Girls, could please I share your electric blanket?"_

"_No," _Dorothy and Sophia answered.

"_Oh, come on! I can't sleep. My bed's never been so cold, especially on a Saturday night."_

"What does Blanche do on Saturdays?" Emma asked as Blanche got into bed with the two women after taking her coat off.

"What she always does," I answered. "Goes on a date and brings home an unmarried man."

"_Listen, did you hear that sound?" _Blanche asked.

"_Yeah, and in my own bed, I'll do what I want," _Sophia answered with sass as Dorothy and Blanche got up with mortified looks.

"_I mean, it sounded like the heat kicking on," _Blanche replied.

"_Thank God, get back to your own beds," _Sophia replied as Rose Nylund walked in the room.

"Just imagine us getting in bed with Maria," Emma said, and I let out a giggle.

"_I've been tinkering with the heater, trying to get it to work," _Rose explained.

"_Rose, you're a genius," _Dorothy replied without the use of sarcasm.

"_Boy, that's a sentence you don't hear every day," _Sophia remarked.

"_She's working great now, except for one little thing," _Rose explained. _"I turned the air conditioner on instead of the heat and now it won't go off."_

"_Great!" _Blanche exclaimed. "_Now it's going to be colder inside than it is outside!"_

"_I think you're right. There's an icicle forming on the nose of my bunny slippers."_

"Rose has bunny slippers?" Emma asked with amusement in her voice.

"That's St. Olaf for ya," I replied as Rose climbed into bed.

"Would you go to St. Olaf for vacation?"

"That would drive my dad crazy," I replied, trying to stifle a laugh. "Let's just say that if you say something stupid, he will either raise an eyebrow at you or he'll smack his forehead."

"_Let's just get some sleep!" _Sophia said after Blanche asked Rose to move her slippers.

"_Good night, Ma," _Dorothy replied. "_Good night, Moe. Good night, Larry."_

"Wait, what?" Emma asked.

"You know… Larry, Curly, and Moe? _The Three Stooges_?"

"Oh! I get it now."

"_I'm not going to be able to sleep,_" Rose complained. "_I'm on the wrong side of the bed."_

"_Well, I usually sleep on the right side," _Blanche replied. "_I wanna be on the right side."_

"Where would you sleep in a situation like this, but with Maria and us?" I asked.

"I'd prefer to sleep on the right side so that if I need to throw up, the bowl is right there," Emma explained. "What about you?"

"I'm flexible," I replied.

"_I slept with my two brothers until I was 17," _Sophia explained in a story. "_I was engaged to one for a very short period of time."_

"Wait, how?" Emma asked.

"Picture it: Sicily 1920," I answered.

"_I wouldn't mind hearing it!" _Rose replied enthusiastically.

"_Rose, shut up!" _Dorothy exclaimed. "_Everybody stay where you are and go to sleep! I have to go to work early in the morning!"_

There was silence as Emma and I continued to eat popcorn and drink Pepsi.

"_Oh, darn. I forgot something," _Rose said as she got out of bed.

"_Go in your pajamas!" _Blanche replied impatiently.

"_No, it's not that. I forgot to say my prayers."_

"_Oh, Rose! God wouldn't mind if you skipped a night," _Dorothy replied with sarcasm. "_He's very busy these days. Most of his free time is spent talking to Pat Robertson."_

Emma and I watched Rose say her prayers, telling God that he was doing a terrific job and asking him to watch over her and her friends. All of a sudden…

"_Rose, thanks for the lovely prayer," _Dorothy said, pretending to God while the camera was still panned on Rose, who now had shock on her face. Emma and I burst out laughing. "_Now shut up and get into bed."_

"_Amen!" _Rose exclaimed as she quickly climbed back into bed, and we continued laughing.

"_Nice work, Dorothy," _Blanche said quietly.

"_It wasn't me," _Dorothy replied, and Blanche had a look of confusion on her face.

"_Sweet Jesus, am I in trouble?" _Blanche asked as we continued to laugh, and she started praying.

"Remind me who told us to watch _The Golden Girls_?" Emma asked as the next bedtime story happened: Rose had asked Blanche to sleep with her because she was scared of two killers who were just released from a prison in Georgia.

"My mom got me into watching it, and now I got you into it," I answered.

"Thank you for the suggestion. It's so funny!"

"I kind of understand my grandparents and great-grandparents a little more now," I replied with a chuckle. "My grandparents are still spry, but they certainly have personalities and lives of their own."

"I absolutely love your grandma," Emma said. "She is so full of spirit. Your whole family is full of spirit."

I smiled as the episode concluded with the story of how Rose, Dorothy, and Blanche encountered a circus train on their way home from a funeral.

* * *

"Are you ready to see your dress, Emma?" Tallulah asked in a sing-song voice as she went back to her office.

"I'm so excited!" Emma squealed quietly as she took my hand.

"I bet Tallulah did an amazing job, as usual," I replied as my godmother brought out a turquoise dress with a transparent white fabric on top. As Tallulah said, the dress had sleeves up to the elbow, but they were only made with the white fabric and designed as a peasant's dress. The dress also had a square neckline.

"It's not the sea-green, unfortunately," Tallulah explained. "I didn't agree with the white being outside of the sea-green. But—"

"No no! Tallulah, it's beautiful!"

I watched with a smile as Emma took the dress into a dressing room.

"Diana, I made you a dress too."

"Auntie Tallie, you didn't have to do that."

"Diana, come on. You bought a dress in Connecticut last year. I want your classmates to know where you get your dresses. Now come on back!"

I chuckled as I followed Tallulah to the back, and she unveiled a red dress. It is a sheath dress that did not quite hug the hips, but it was a straight-cut dress with a boat neckline. The dress did touch the floor, and I noticed gold decorations on the bottom of the dress.

"Auntie Tallie, this is beautiful, but you didn't have to do this," I told her just as Emma came out of the dressing room and walked in the office.

"You are a doll, Emma!" Tallulah gasped as Emma spun around.

"I love it! Thank you so much! I feel like I'm in a princess movie!"

"You would definitely pull it off as Aurora," I replied before Tallulah put the red dress in my arms.

"Go try this on!" Tallulah begged, and I consented, walking away from the office and into the dressing room. After I put on the dress, I walked back to the office, and Tallulah dropped her jaw.

"Hello, femme fatale!"

"Red is definitely your color, Diana," Emma said with a smile. "Or should I say Miss Scarlet?"

"Miss Scarlet?" I asked with confusion.

"Don't tell me you've never played _Clue _before?"

"I actually designed the dress with Miss Scarlet in mind," Tallulah explained. "Diana, you are just as beautiful as her. But you are so much more talented than she is, and that makes you a true star."

"Auntie Tallie!" I exclaimed, blushing. "There is one more thing to add to that compliment: I don't planning on killing anyone."

"Also true," Emma said with a chuckle. "But you look so beautiful!"

"You remind me of your grandma," Tallulah replied. "Red is Franny's color, too."

"Caleb is doing to drop dead at the sight of you," Emma said as we approached the cash register. "How much is it for the dress?"

"It is 75 dollars."

"Wait, really?" Emma asked with surprise. "That's the cheapest dress I've ever spent my money on!"

"You are supporting a local business, and besides, you're Diana's friend. I'm happy to help."

"Emma, let me pay for it," I offered, but she held her hand.

"Diana, that's sweet, but it's my dress."

"And you're my friend," I replied with a smile.

"You have to pay for yours too, you know," Emma said.

"Alright, what if I help you pay for it?" I offered. "We'll split the cost."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do, Emma. As thanks for being my best friend."

"Alright, you can help me pay for my dress if I help you pay for yours."

"It's a deal," I said, shaking her hand, and we made our payments.

"Oh, Diana! There's one more thing I want to show you," Tallulah said as she led me to another part of the store. She took a gold necklace with a gold heart off the rack and put it around my neck.

"Tallulah it's beautiful, but I can't afford this," I said as I gazed at myself in the mirror.

"It's on the house, Diana."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Not just as thanks to you, but to your mom as well. I enjoy making dresses for you two."

"Thank you, Auntie Tallie." I pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Diana."

* * *

"Come on, Emma! You can do this!"

I smiled as I watched my dad encourage Emma to beat him at chargeball. We had decided to play chargeball in the courts in downtown Todayland, and my dad continued to show off his aerobics while destroying Emma's blocks. Emma was holding her ground as she was trying to destroy my dad's blocks, and before any of us know it, my dad's chargeball zoomed past Emma and into her goal, winning the game.

"Good try!" Dad yelled out with a smile on his face.

"You're good at this game, Wilbur," Emma yelled back. "How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was a very young boy. I was at a state fair one day and saw someone play the game. I broke away from my parents to play the game and begged them for my own chargeball court every year. I finally got my own on my seventh birthday and fell in love with the game. I even defeated the chargeball champion himself when I was 13."

"I can't compare myself to you, Wilbur," Emma said with a smile. "You are an inspiration to your family."

"You really are, Dad," I chimed in, giving him a hug. "I'm so very thankful for you."

"Diana, I'm thankful for _you_," Dad replied, caressing my cheek. "You inspire me to become a better man and a better father."

"So, Wilbur, would you say Diana is just as good as you?" Emma asked with a smirk.

"Oh goodness!" Dad exclaimed with a chuckle, combing his black cowlick. "Diana certainly inherited my confidence and skills. I mean, she is a cheerleader. But to say she's just as good as me? I wouldn't exactly say that."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, giving my dad a playful punch. "Are you challenging me to a match?"

"Oh, it's on, princess!" Dad boldly answered as we got set on the court. We both used our aerobics and tumbling skills as we destroyed each other's' blocks. Dad had hit my body with his chargeballs a few times because I was trying to guard my blocks, and it paid off: my chargeball was the first to score.

"In your face, Dad!" I taunted, pointing a finger at him.

"Enough talk, princess!" Dad replied with a smirk on his face as the second round started. In this round, Dad kept hitting the sweet spots that were on either side of the wall, and I was not able to guard my blocks as well this time. Dad threw his chargeball into the goal, but not before I tried to catch it.

"Diana! You're not supposed to catch the ball!"

"I can do whatever I darn please, Dad!" I responded with some laughs, and round three began. We did our usual thing, and there were a few times I hit my dad with my chargeballs. We had both cleared our blocks and we were both guarding our goalposts.

"Dad, look an alien!" I exclaimed, pointing at the ceiling.

"What? Where?" Dad asked as I threw my chargeball at the sweet spot. But, to my disbelief, Dad glanced back just in time to block the chargeball with his body.

"Hey! No fair!" I yelled out as my dad fired his chargeball, which nearly missed me and went into the goal.

"Don't ever mess with Wilbur Robinson, kiddo!" Dad yelled out and pointed a finger at me before we met in the middle of the court.

"How on earth did you block that chargeball?" I asked him, still not believing what had happened.

"It's called skills. You can't distract me that easily." Dad gave me a wink as we returned to the house.

"I wish I got along with my dad," Emma said with a smile.

"I thought your relationship with him was getting better?" I asked, now with a look of shock on my face.

"It is, but it could still be better," Emma replied, now with her head down.

"Hey, things will turn up positively in the end," Dad said with a smile on his face. "Just tell him how you feel. Both parents will want what's best for their child. Your dad would be a fool to think otherwise."

"I never really thought about it that way," Emma said, looking up at my dad with hope in her eyes. "At least not about myself."

"Hey, if you ever need a figure father to talk to, our home is your home. You're welcome to talk to me anytime."

"Thank you, Wilbur."

"Dad is really good at coming up with pep talks," I explained. "If anyone can cheer you up, it's him." I paused at the smell of food. "Well, come on. It's dinnertime."


	15. The Tempest

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," "Moana," or "High School Story: Class Act," I only own Diana, Wesley, and Karena.**

* * *

School resumed the next Monday, and word got around the school that the drama team would be flying across the Atlantic Ocean to London to compete in the Spotlite International Theatre Festival. I was going to audition for the upcoming musical, Shakespeare's _The Tempest_, regardless of whether we were going to London or not, but the whole school was buzzing with gossip. I wouldn't be surprised if the entire school had wanted to audition for the musical.

I spent the next week practicing lines of various characters for the upcoming auditions, and I got help from Caleb, Emma, Michael, and my dad. Wesley had even offered to pitch in, I could tell he would be quite the actor, should he go in that direction. Wesley was already committed to track and field, however, and he was also part of the yearbook committee. My dad was finally settling in to his promotion as the new team coordinator, and now he has no trouble juggling that job with his being the historian. Dad always said that doing both jobs kept him busy, and because of that, he gifted me with my own flying car that was paid in full. My mom was doing what she has always loved doing, and that was teaching music to kids of all ages. She also told me that she was going to guide Aiden in helping the auditioning students how to sing the songs in the musical. I will admit, I'm not at all weirded out with my mom being present at both auditions and rehearsals, because she has quite the talent for music.

School went by the day of auditions, and I went to the auditorium to audition with almost the entire group of my friends. Sydney was the costume designer. Maria wanted to help with props. And, as mentioned, Aiden is in charge of the music along with my mom. Emma, Maria, Michael, Caleb, and I were going to audition for a part in _The Tempest. _As time went on, however, the entire auditorium was full! The four of us were huddled close to each other when we heard a voice near us.

"Help! I'm too young to die!"

"I think I know who it is," Michael said loudly. "I'll be back!"

I watched Michael leave the group, and then he returned with Amy, who looked terrified.

"Amy, you poor thing!" Emma exclaimed with concern on her face.

"Are you alright?" Caleb asked, also with concern.

"Yeah, I think all my limbs are still there," Amy answered with hesitation. "You're all auditioning too? You guys act?"

"Not really," Michael answered. "But we figured this was a good time as any to start."

"Once Diana and Aiden decided to participate, the rest of us thought it'd be fun to come to London too," Maria explained.

"Though Maria's doing stage management, not auditioning like the rest of us," I explained further with a smile on my face.

"This many people are joining because of the trip?" Amy asked in astonishment, and then she broke into a smile. "I'm psyched to perform and travel with you all! This will be so fun! And the more helping hands, the better."

"We'll do our best!" Emma replied optimistically.

"Amy! There you are!"

The six of us turned to see Amy's brother Adam and her friends joining us. Adam had grabbed Amy's hand and raised it up like she's a champion boxer.

"Why does this feel like a lost child being reunited with her family?" Michael asked with amusement in his voice.

"We were really about to have to announce that our kid was missing over the intercom like at the mall," Erin Ward answered, and we all let out a laugh.

"I wasn't expecting auditions to be so packed, even with the Spotlite thing," Adam said with surprise in his voice.

"I don't think any of us were expecting the auditorium to be packed," I replied.

"Looks like Diana's crew aren't the only unexpected arrivals," Rory spoke up before he pointed to the front row. "Look over there!"

We watched two adults, whom we assumed were someone's parents, sitting down by Mr. Olson, Ajay, Aiden, and my mom. The dad had very light blonde hair and had a smirk on his face while the mom had short red hair and also carried a smirk. I diverted my attention to my group to find that Skye went pale.

"No! This can't be happening!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Crandall!" Mr. Olson spoke out very loudly, and we all went quiet. "The theatre department can't thank you enough for sponsoring our entire trip to London."

"_Skye's parents_ are funding the trip?" Amy whispered.

"This can't be happening," Rory replied quietly. "They're the worst!"

"Which means I'm meeting Brian's parents for the first time," I replied quietly, but with a glare on my face.

"Pretend we aren't here," Mr. Crandall said to everyone. "We're simply present to observe."

"But do impress us," Mrs. Crandall chimed in. "We expect we're supporting a _quality _venture."

"What is this? Staples?" I whispered angrily.

"I'm certain we won't disappoint," Ajay answered. "Let me get you two acquainted with how we run auditions before we begin."

My attention went back to Skye and her friends as they tried to comfort her.

"Skye, did you know about this?" Amy asked.

"They talked about offering," Skye answered with sadness in her blue eyes. "I told them not to."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Erin asked.

"Part of me was still hoping it was a nightmare. In a twisted way, they're trying to do something nice. I hate to say it, but we need their help."

"Does them funding us have anything to do with how weirdly nice your mom was yesterday?" Adam asked with clear confusion on his face.

"I mean, she wasn't _nice_," Rory chimed in. "But nicer than usual."

"Ugh. It's a long, complicated story," Skye started to explain. "Basically, I'm my parents' new favorite kid ever since Brian lost them a big business deal. As in millions of dollars big."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"How did he manage _that_?" Amy asked.

"Here's what happened," Skye explained. "My family had a networking dinner one day. My parents were meeting with their potential business partners, and we all sat at the same table. I didn't want anyone to talk to me, so I kept my head down like I normally do and trying to ignore any remarks about me. The Vidals, the potential partners, were very open to take the deal, as they thought it would give them an advantage. But Brian gave their daughter unwanted attention, even though I tried to distract her. The adults looked over at us, and because of Brian's advances, the deal was off. But my parents saw that I was trying to mediate the situation, and now I'm their new favorite kid."

"Oh my gosh," Amy said, her mouth gaped open.

"You can say that again," I chimed in.

"So now Brian's getting shunned and yelled at," Skye said. "They're acting nice and taking an interest in my life. It's like the _Twilight Zone."_

"What was that part about lawyers?" Amy asked. "Did the Vidals sue your family?"

"No, but we got a restraining order in the mail for Brian."

"Holy bananas… Thank goodness Brian finally got punished for something. I guess he technically got punished for the stuff he pulled last year, but your parents didn't care until now."

"Exactly. Honestly, it was satisfying watching them _finally _lay into him," Skye replied.

"Isn't it a good thing that you're their favorite now?" Rory asked.

"It's honestly worse in some ways," Skye explained. "When someone's been mean to you almost your whole life, it's hard to take any kindness at face value. Besides, now that my parents supposedly care, there's even more pressure for me to be their perfect daughter."

"That must be hard," I replied with sadness in my voice. "I can't imagine how my family would be if my parents had to choose a favorite. My family never played favorites because we're so accepting of one another."

"I wish I had your family, Diana," Skye replied.

"Thirty seconds until we get started, people!" Ajay announced loudly. "Be seated and ready to go or forfeit your audition!"

"I somehow thought he'd gotten less intense," Amy said with surprise in her voice.

"When he's got that director's folder in his hands, all bets are off," Skye replied as we all took seats on the right side of the auditorium.

"Welcome to auditions for _The Tempest: The Musical_," Ajay announced after he got on the stage. "Committing to the cast or crew means you'll go to London and compete against students from across the world in the Spotlite Theatre Festival."

We all cheered at the thought of going to London but quieted down when we caught Ajay's glare.

"That wasn't to cause celebration. That was so you understood the gravity of signing up."

Our attention turned to the piano, where we found Aiden and my mom standing right next to it.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Mom announced. "In case you don't know me, I'm Mrs. Robinson. I'm the music teacher and am technically in charge of music rehearsals, but the directing will be done by our student director, Aiden Zhou."

"Hi, everyone!" Aiden announced optimistically. "I'm your music director for the show. Don't worry if you're new to singing, that's what Mrs. Robinson and I are here for."

"Aiden and Mrs. Robinson will teach you a duet between the young lovers, Miranda and Ferdinand," Ajay explained. "Miranda, daughter of the cruel sorcerer Prospero, is imploring Ferdinand to take a break from the labor he's doing for Miranda's father."

We all practiced the song together a few times as a group before Amy and Rory were called on stage to sing. As auditions went on, I paid close attention to the Crandalls since they were watching every one of us. I did not trust them one bit after what Brian did to me and my friends, and even more so because of how they had treated their daughter, who was nothing like Brian. I noticed that Ajay had to move his arm to cover his notes after they tried to take a peek. Before I knew it, I took my turn in singing as Miranda, as did every other person auditioning.

"Now I want to gauge your fight choreo skills," Ajay announced. "The musical version has quite a bit more confrontation than the original. I want to see pairs improvise a tussle between Ariel, the magic spirit, and Caliban, the beastlike servant. Try to incorporate Ariel's magic powers into the fight. Let's start with Amy as Caliban and Adam as Ariel. Remember, no real hitting, and nothing above the shoulders for safety reasons."

I watched as Adam and Amy walked onto the stage, and Adam had a grin on his face as he assumed a fighting stance.

"Uh, powerful spirit, I will best you!" Amy yelled out.

"Not with mortal hands and no magic, you won't!" Adam yelled back, and he sprinted towards his sister, pushing her to the floor.

"I wasn't ready!" Amy exclaimed.

"Careful!" Ajay yelled. "There's a safe way to stage-fall, you know. And what did I say about real hitting?"

Everyone took their turns as Ariel and Caliban, and before we knew it, auditions were over.

"Nice work all around," Mr. Olson said with my mom standing next to him.

"We'll announce the cast list tomorrow, as usual," Ajay announced. "Everyone's free to go."

"Wait, children!" Mrs. Crandall shouted excitedly before we left. "We've got an idea."

"For all your hard work at auditions today, my wife and I would like to treat you all to dinner," Mr. Crandall suggested, but I decided I had enough and walked out of the auditorium and outside to my car.

* * *

"How did auditions go today?" Dad asked as the four of us sat at the table eating spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread.

"Whose perspective do you want?" Mom asked. "Mine or Diana's?"

"Oh, I forgot you were there too," Dad replied, putting his right hand on his forehead and shaking it. "Well, whichever one wants to share first."

"I'll go," Mom answered. "Diana looks a little uncomfortable to talk about it." _How did she know that? _"I thought everyone did a nice job. With Aiden's help, everyone learned the audition song and lent out their talents to everyone. It was a tough decision, who to cast for certain parts. But we managed to figure it out. I'm so thankful for Luke, having Wesley over until I was done. I thought it was going to take all night trying to cast the students."

"I had fun with Luke!" Wesley chimed in with a proud smile on his face and his face full of food.

"Wesley, swallow your food before you talk," Dad reprimanded him with a stern look just as my brother swallowed his food. "What about you, Diana?"

"Oh, they were fine," I said. "The auditions themselves were great."

"But there's something else," Mom said, looking over at me with concern on her face.

"The Crandalls. You know Brian?"

"The boy who kept asking Myra out and who you gave a good talking-to last spring?" Dad asked, and I nodded my head.

"They're his parents. They're sponsoring the trip to London."

"Wait, what trip to London?" Dad asked, now with a perplexed look on his face.

"The theatre department is going to London to participate in a festival," Mom explained. "The Crandalls agreed to sponsor the trip. I have to admit, I'm not fond of them either. But they made their decision, and they're coming with us."

"Does that mean you and Diana are going?" Dad asked.

"I am for sure because I'm directing the music along with Aiden. Diana is going if she gets cast, and I'm very confident she will be cast. She did great in her auditions!"

"This is a 180-degree turnaround since last fall!" I exclaimed. "Thanks, Mom!"

"Who do you think you'll get cast as, Diana?" Wesley asked, this time without food in his mouth.

"It doesn't matter to me," I replied with a smile. "At least this time, I don't have a broken bone!"

We all chuckled as we finished our dinner with happiness and laughter.

* * *

It was the end of the school day when we saw that the cast list was up. There was a whole crowd gathered around the bulletin board to the point where it was blocking off the hallway.

"It's the cast list!" I heard Amy yell above the commotion as I scooted over to the list and scanned for my name.

"Nice! I got a part this time instead of a leg injury!" I exclaimed excitedly. "London, here I come!"

"Oh sweet, I'm Ferdinand!" Rory said excitedly. "I get to fall in love and have a wedding!"

"Okay, so I'm not Prospero or Ferdinand," Amy said with worry in her voice. "There's still other parts left. I'll be okay."

"Breathe, Amy," Amy and I said at the same time as the former scanned for her name.

"Amy, I'm not surprised at _all _about who you're playing," Erin said with a smile.

"Is it the tree?" Amy asked. "I bet it's the tree."

"Oh, come on, Amy!" I assured her. "You were so talented in the fall play! I'm sure you've got a lead!"

"Maybe we'll be trees together," Adam replied, and I laughed.

"Looks like I'm… Miranda!" Amy exclaimed with surprise in her voice. "I'm so excited! Miranda is the best role! She's such a good person, and she gets the iconic 'brave new world' line. Plus, Diana'll be my dad! Woo, theatre dad!"

I chuckled.

"I always wanted a theatre child of my own," I said with both excitement and uneasiness at the same time.

"Aw, I didn't get a part," another student, Graham, said sadly.

"Maybe you could help with sets or special effects?" Clint suggested. "I bet your robotic skills would come in handy."

"You're right!" Graham exclaimed, now with excitement. "I could make set pieces that move so the island looks extra enchanted."

"Oh fun, I'm Gonzalo, the kind old advisor!" Emma said excitedly. "I've never played a man before."

"That makes two of us," I replied uneasily.

"I was cast too!" Caleb announced excitedly, but the smile quickly faded away. "I'm… Antonio? Who's that again?"

"He's Prospero's brother, the one who stole his dukedom!" Erin explained. "Looks like I'm King Alonso."

"Holy crap, I actually got a part!" Adam exclaimed, now with a big smile on his face. "I'm Ariel, the spirit!"

"The second I get home, I have to work on my lines!" Rory said with excitement in his voice. "If I'm gonna amaze London and help us win Spotlite, I have to _become _Ferdinand."

* * *

"Hey, Dad? We need to talk."

I waited at the bedroom door for my dad to answer, and after a few minutes, he opened the door.

"Hey, Diana! I'm sorry, I was getting changed. You said we needed to talk?"

"Please?"

Dad followed me down the stairs to the living room, and we sat next to each other on the couch.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"The musical. I got cast as Prospero, but I'm… uncomfortable."

"Really?" Dad asked with surprise in his voice. "That's a new one. I take it you need help settling into your role?"

"Please, yes!" I pleaded. "I'm a girl, Dad! How am I supposed to act as a man?! Have you ever had to act as a woman before?"

"Diana, let's take some deep breaths, alright?"

Dad and I did a breathing technique, and I eventually calmed down.

"To answer your question, no I never had to act as a woman. I only had one acting part in high school, and I played Lumiere. You said the play was called _The Tempest_?" I nodded in response. "Let me find a copy of the book and read it, and I can help you from there. For right now, just read through your lines. From my experience with my acting in high school, the first few rehearsals are just read-throughs so that you get a glimpse into your character. Maybe your mom can help me too since she's also involved, and she may know more about _The Tempest _than I would."

"You're the most amazing dad in the whole world!" I happily exclaimed and I gave him a tight hug. "I love you!"

"I love you too, princess," Dad replied, hugging me back, and then I saw a smirk on his face. "Now, it's time for bed."

"Yes, Dad," I replied, returning the smirk. "Good night."

"Good night," Dad replied as I started to walk up the stairs to my bedroom.

* * *

Wednesday came, and after school was our first rehearsal. I walked with Caleb, Emma, and Michael to the auditorium, and we sat together in the chairs in the front row. When everyone was gathered, Ajay clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome, everyone, to our first rehearsal of _The Tempest_. You were all cast because you showed talent and promise. Congratulations to you all on being chosen for our stormy voyage.

"We're going to London on a boat?" Adam asked with excitement.

"_We read the wind and the sky when the sun is high,_" I sang with excitement. "_We sail the lengths of the seas on the ocean breeze." _I paused when everyone stared at me. "Sorry! Adam, it's a play on words. Because the show's about a shipwreck."

"Aw, a boat trip sounded fun," Graham said sadly. "Even when Diana was singing that song."

"Enough about boats!" Ajay said. "Let's read through the play."

We read through the play out loud, and Aiden provided the music along the way. We eventually go to the point where Miranda becomes engaged to Ferdinand. I watched with amusement as Amy leaned toward Rory with a puppy dog grin on her face.

"_My husband, then_?" Amy asked.

"So cute!" Graham whispered.

"Quiet in the peanut gallery!" Ajay shouted. "Actors, please continue."

"_But this is trifling,_" Amy continued. "_And all the more it seeks to hide itself. The bigger bulk it shows. Hence… _I'm sorry, I'm not sure what any of this means."

"I'm down to help you go over it later," Erin offered.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one," I said out loud.

"Shakespearian language is tough," Ajay explained. "It's all right if you stumble today, just keep going for now."

We eventually finished our table read, and we were all proud of ourselves for surviving the first rehearsal.

"I hope that helped you get familiar with the story," Ajay concluded. "And I look forward to working more with all of you. Nice work taking risks… big shout-out to Michael for jumping up onto a chair during that monologue."

"Who knew acting meant I'd be _encouraged _to break the rules," Michael replied with a smile on his face, and we chuckled.

"Yeah, go ham," Skye replied. "Just don't break the set."

"I was also impressed by… you, in white!" Ajay said, referring to Erin, who was baffled.

"Ajay, you freaking forgot my name?"

Ajay then pointed to Caleb, and I assumed he didn't know the latter's name either.

"Caleb. It's cool, I may have accidentally called you Allen earlier."

"This is ridiculous," I sadly whispered to Emma.

"I'm sorry, it'll take me a while to get names down," Ajay sadly explained. "There's so many of you I don't know all that well yet."

"I admit I'm also having trouble with names," Aiden said as he walked off the stage. "Please don't be offended if I refer to you as your character instead."

"I feel like this means we should do something to bond, like a party game or a cast sleepover," Amy suggested.

"Oh, wait! I know just the thing!" I said out loud, this time with excitement. "What if we all went go-kart racing? I know a place nearby."

"Nothing like yelling each other's' names in competitive fury in order to remember them," Skye replied, approving the idea.

"I suppose I can allow a little fun for the sake of a tighter-knit cast," Ajay replied, pondering in thought. "Let's do it."

"Great, I can fit a bunch of people in my car!" Rory suggested. "Amy, are you in?"

"When I suggested bonding, I didn't think we'd go _today_," Amy replied. "I gotta get right home and do homework. Besides, Mom and Dad need some extra help in the diner."

"Aw, too bad," Erin replied sadly. "It won't be the same without you."

"I'll drop you at home on the way," Rory suggested. "I'm sure we'll do more group activities in the future."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Mom asked as we drove home.

"I'm so glad I'm not the only person who doesn't understand Shakespeare," I replied with a chuckle. "I know there is a Shakespeare class at school, but did you or Dad take Shakespeare?"

"I did take Shakespeare when I was in high school, but _The Tempest _wasn't one of the books we read. We read _Macbeth, Othello, Hamlet, _and _The Taming of the Shrew._"

"Really? Not _Romeo and Juliet_?" I asked with surprise in my voice.

"I read that when I was a freshman. These books I read when I was a senior."

"So… no Shakespeare when you were a sophomore or a junior?"

"Not that I can remember," Mom answered. "You mentioned Dad was going to help you as well?"

"Yes, he told me he was going to read the book to understand the play more and then he was going to help me… be a man. You know what I mean?"

"I totally understand." Mom paused, pondering in thought as she continued driving. "You know, your father would not have auditioned for _Beauty and the Beast _had I not suggested it."

"Why am I not surprised you convinced my dad to go into theatre?" I asked with a smirk.

"Relationship 101 lesson: always encourage your future spouse to try new things. Your dad was so uncomfortable trying out for the musical. Ironically, your dad was _really _good at acting when he wanted to lie. _And _he is a terrific storyteller."

"Now _that _is the truth," I replied, and Mom let out a chuckle as we parked the flying car onto the driveway.


	16. Rapping the Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story: Class Act," I only own Diana and Karena.**

* * *

"So, Diana, are you guys doing one scene at a time?" Dad asked as we read over the play on the couch. "Or is it one act?"

"One scene at a time, and then we combine a couple scenes at a time before we run it through the whole way."

"So you first appear in Act 1, Scene 2," Dad explained with his copy of the play. "Your daughter, Miranda, is asking you to stop the storm before the men on the ship die, and if she was a goddess, she would have saved the men. You are assuring her that there is no harm done and that no one is going to die. Everything you have done is for her, and she doesn't think there is anything more to know about you. But you promise her that no one will get hurt. Then you start to explain her story. You explain to her that her father, you, were the duke of Milan, but you were forced out by evil deeds onto the island. Antonio was trusted with the state while you were quite drawn into the studies of the occult. You pretty much explained that, because of that, Antonio usurped you because he gained the respect of the people."

"So wonder I have so much to sing," I replied in aghast.

"Do you not like to sing?" Dad asked with a raised eyebrow. "You have your mother's talent with your voice."

"Well, thank you. I just wasn't expecting me to have my own song, you know. I thought I was going to be singing with people."

"And you are," Dad assured me. "But you are one of the main characters, too, so in this case, singing is important. Did you have any other questions?"

"I don't think so," I answered, unsure of myself. "I think Mom told me that the rehearsal was only for the song. So it's just me, Rory, and Amy rehearsing. Although, Adam might be there too."

"No matter what, just do your best, and if you need help, don't hesitate to ask Mom or Aiden. Even Ajay can help you, too." Dad paused, letting out a sigh. "So, no other questions?"

I looked over the scene one more time before giving Dad my answer.

"No, no more questions."

"Alright then. Off to bed with you."

We both got up, and I gave him a hug. I felt him hug me back and kiss me on the head.

"I love you, princess."

"I love you too, Dad."

I walked up the stairs, and I climbed into bed.

* * *

"_Be collected: No more amazement: tell your piteous heart," _I sang in the deepest voice possible. "_There's no harm done."_

"_O, woe the day!" _Amy exclaimed before my mom stopped playing the piano.

"Amy, watch your tempo on that last line," Aiden suggested with a smile on his face. "You sounded a bit fast."

"Got it!"

"And Diana, be sure to really enunciate the 'T' in amazement and piteous."

"Noted!" I replied as we continued on. Amy and I continued to sing to each other, and then Adam and Rory eventually joined in. My mom stopped the piano again as Aiden and Ajay gave the four of us notes.

"Let's go back to the line 'I will resist' after Prospero threatens to have Ferdinand imprisoned," Ajay directed us, and Mom continued to play. As on cue, Rory put on a glare at me.

"_No, I will resist such entertainment till mine enemy has more power," _Rory seethed as he drew his sword, but I pointed a finger at him, freezing him in place.

"_Halt!" _I yelled.

"_Oh!" _Rory exclaimed.

"_O dear father!" _Amy pleaded in song. "_Make not too rash a trial for him, for he's gentle and not fearful."_

Ajay motioned my mom to stop playing again.

"Perfect, Amy! You _would _plead with your father. He's just cast a spell on the love of your life. Rory, I'd like your fury to feel _explosive_. Prospero has made an outrageous accusation upon your honor. You seem off your game today."

"Right. Maybe I can shout that first line and draw my sword more hastily," Rory replied with a look of sadness.

"Let's try it at next rehearsal," Ajay suggested. "We're out of time for today."

* * *

"I heard that Skye is hosting a party for Fairfield," Caleb said as we took our seats in class.

"Wait, why is she hosting a party for Fairfield?" I asked with a perplexed look on my face. "Does she know students from Fairfield?"

"Fairfield's drama program is participating in the festival too," Emma explained. "Amy and Rory wanted to get to know them, so they worked with Skye to host a party."

"But wait, no one knows students from Fairfield," I replied, still confused. "How on earth are they going to spread the word?"

"Adam made phone calls," Michael answered. "He is the student body president after all. It's his job to reach out to other schools."

"I suppose you have a point," I said with uneasiness in my voice. "So, are we going?"

"I want to go," Emma said with a smile. "I'm always looking forward to meeting other students."

"Same here," Caleb chimed in.

"This isn't usually my thing," Michael said. "But heck, why not? I'm part of the play after all."

"Then it's settled," I replied. "We're going to that party."

* * *

I drove my red flying car to the Crandall house, and I shuddered at the sight. That house was where my first party was. I remembered being greeted very poorly because Emma wasn't invited and I told her to come with me. Then, Brian had stolen Caleb's ex-girlfriend, which resulted in me and my friends going on a scavenger hunt to try to find him. The only other time I had gone to Brian's house was to ask him whether he framed me for sabotage or not.

I walked in the door to find Sydney and Maria already by the pool, and we hugged each other hello. The house was eventually packed with students from Westport. The last guests to arrive were Amy and Adam while we were inflating water balloons.

"Join us!" Michael happily said, waving the twins over. "We're having a water balloon fight!"

"I'll pass for now!" Amy exclaimed with a look of nervousness. "I tried my hardest to look cool with my hair today and don't wanna mess it up!"

"I don't know who is worse, Amy, you or my dad," I replied with a chuckle, remember the million times my dad checked his black cowlick to be sure it was absolutely perfect.

"Are the Fairfield peeps here yet?" Adam asked.

"Nope," I answered. "The Westport crew's all accounted for though!"

Amy and Adam looked around for their friends, and they found Rory, Ajay, and Skye by the lounge chairs. I watched the two walk over and I got belted by one of the water balloons in the face.

"Alright, who threw that?!" I yelled out and saw Caleb in a fit of giggles. "Oh, it's on, mister! You messed up my cowlick!"

I looked up, and I giggled. _Alright, I know who I got that one from._

As I chased Caleb around with a water balloon, I saw Brian do a cannonball into the pool and splashing Amy's group. _Oof._

"How dare you!" Ajay exclaimed.

"Aw, no!" Rory exclaimed in horror. "My socks are soaked now."

"Hey! I'll get you back for that!" Amy exclaimed as she leaned into the pool. "Eat this!"

I watched her dip her hand in the pool and splash Brian.

"Big deal, ugly. I'm already wet!"

All of us flinched away from the pool as Brian tried to drench everyone again, and Amy gave him a look of worry.

"What, you mad?" Brian taunted. "I'd love to see you wimpy theatre freaks _try _to stop me."

"Just ignore him," Skye said. "Now that I'm the favorite, Brian's been even more of a Jerkwad Supreme. He's jealous I took his spot."

"Great. Our first impression to our most venerable peers is going to be this menace," Ajay replied angrily.

"I'm sorry. If I'd known Brian was going to be here… It's bad enough that my parents have wormed their way into the production. Can't we have this one nice thing?"

"If only they all had to go to some important meeting somewhere," Adam suggested. "Someplace far away—"

"Hold up!" Rory exclaimed, placing his hand over Adam's mouth. "We could make them _think _that's happening!"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, and her group closed in on the plan.

"I'll take point!" Amy suddenly exclaimed. "I'll impersonate Mr. Vidal! Time to put my acting skills to good use."

"Let's make the call somewhere they won't see us," Skye suggested. "Follow me."

I watched the group leave, and it was just me, Emma, Caleb, Michael, and Brian left.

"Well, we could continue our water balloon fight," I suggested. "I was actually having fun—OH!"

I felt myself get hit with the water balloon again, this time on the other side of my face.

"Man, Diana, the water loves your face," Michael teased, and I threw a water balloon over to him. It hit him on the chest.

"Oh come on, I wanna join in too!" Brian pleaded, but we all ignored him as we finally had our water balloon fight.

"BRIAN!"

We all froze when Mr. Crandall howled Brian's name.

"You imbecile! The Vidals are saying you broke the restraining order!"

We watched Brian walk inside.

"Okay, so I _did _heckle Lilith at a party yesterday," Brian yelled back at his dad.

"Oh dear!" I exclaimed quietly, and Emma and I broke into laughter, and then we walked over to the bushes as we watched most of the Crandall family leave… at the same time as the Fairfield gang showed up. We composed ourselves in the lounge chairs, and Amy's friends, along with the students from Fairfield, came outside.

"Let's all introduce ourselves," Amy suggested. "Mingle and Pringle!"

"I'm Yves," the girl with a brunette, wavy bobcut introduced herself. "I'm the head tech on our play, _Romeo and Juliet: The Musical._"

"I'm Adam. We're doing a musical adaptation of Shakespeare, too! _The Tempest!_"

"The heck is _The Tempest_?" a boy with blonde hair asked. "Never heard of it."

"You've never heard of _The Tempest_?" Amy asked with surprise in her voice. "Same, I didn't' know it until pretty recently either! I'm just like you. It wasn't one of the assigned Shakespeare plays in my class."

"It must be his worst one or something, then," a girl with long dirty blonde hair replied. "I'm Kitty. As the most distinguished actress at Fairfield, I'm starring as Juliet, obviously."

"And I'll be playing Romeo," the boy with blonde hair chimed in. "The name's Cory, for anyone who's already fallen in love with me."

"Oh, I'm Rory! What a coincidence… Our names rhyme and we're both playing male leads!"

"With looks like that, I'm not surprised," Cory replied. "Lemme guess, you have a fanclub at your school too?"

"Not to brag, but I'm told more than a few people have crushes on me," Rory answered humbly.

"Same! I love manipulating them into doing my homework and bullying my enemies."

_Uh-oh._

"Yeah, I… Wait, what?" Rory asked in shock, and there was an awkward silence.

"Amy, I believe it's your turn," Ajay spoke up.

"I'm playing Miranda, and not everyone notices at first, but me and Adam are twins!"

"Oh _yeah_?" Kitty retorted. "I'm a triplet."

"Good for you?" Skye replied uneasily. "Not everything has to be a competition."

"I'm Diana, and I'm playing Prospero. You may have heard of my grandfather, Cornelius Robinson?"

"He's the one with the weird inventions, right?" Yves asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call them weird," I replied uneasily. "They've helped made the world a better place to live."

"Oh please," Kitty spoke up. "You're just saying that because your family is rolling in dough!"

"How. Dare. You-" I started to reply in anger, thinking about everything my father had done to raise me and Wesley, before Caleb put his hands on my shoulders, telling me to calm down.

We all introduced each other, and then Ajay cleared his throat.

"A game of _Never Have I Ever_, anyone?" he asked with a smile on his face. "It's good for getting to know each other."

"I fully converted you!" Amy exclaimed. "You remembered from that time we got locked in!"

"Wait, what?" Michael asked with surprise in his voice.

"Not a 'mindless party game' anymore, huh?" Amy asked with a big grin on her face.

"You don't need to rub it in like some great victory!" Ajay retorted back with a smile on his face.

"I haven't played _Never Have I Ever _in a while," Yves replied with a smile. "Can I get a refresher on the rules?"

"You start with five fingers up," Ajay explained. "And you put one down each time another person says they've never done something that you've done."

"It's faster to show you," Rory suggested. "Amy, start us off!"

"Never have I ever driven a car," Amy said, and Rory, Ajay, the rest of the Westport group, and most of the Fairfield students groan and put a finger down.

"I drive you guys to school every day and _this _is how you repay me?" Rory teased.

"You shuttle your friends to school every day?" A boy with a black afro, Marvin, asked with surprise in his voice. "What are you, their mom?"

"There's nothing wrong with carpooling," Adam defended. "And it's eco-friendly."

"My turn," Skye spoke up. "Never have I ever… made a sandwich."

"Wait, what?" I asked, putting another finger down.

"_What?_ Really?" Rory asked, also surprised.

"No joke, my parents have a private chef," Skye explained. "I've never really needed to cook."

"A crying shame!" Marvin exclaimed with a smirk. "Get back in the kitchen and make me a sandwich."

"Wow…" Amy paused, trying to find the right words to say. "Just so you know, that's not cool to say. I know it's kind of a meme, but it's still sexist."

"What, did I trigger your sensitive heart? I'm a feminist! No need to get so offended by a joke."

"Dude! Being a feminist means having a woman be proud of everything she accomplishes, whether she is a homemaker or a corporate business leader," I explained angrily. "Not forcing women to stay at home!"

"I don't see anyone howling at your hilarious 'joke'," Rory replied, also angry.

"See what I had to put up with?" Ajay asked, now also angry.

"Whatever, Four-Eyes," Cory interrupted. "More importantly, it's my turn. Never have I ever… had less than two secret admirers at once."

Everyone except for Rory lowers another finger.

"Wait, really?" Amy asked with surprise. "Even still?"

"Yeah… Even this Valentine's Day, I still found a few secret admirer cards stuffed into my locker," Rory explained embarrassingly.

"I'm next!" Adam said excitedly. "I have the perfect one, watch this! Never have I ever done a school production before this one."

"Savage!" Amy exclaimed. "That's probably everyone here except you."

"Nope," I replied, not lowering a finger. "Technically, I never participated in the fall play because of my broken leg."

"And the rest of us never tried acting before," Michael explained.

"Hold up, you lot have a _total newbie _on your team?" Marvin asked teasingly. "You're even more strapped for talent than I expected."

"Marvin, that's mean," Yves defended Adam. "Just because it's true doesn't mean you should say it." _Or so I thought._

"Just because it's true?" Ajay asked angrily.

"You guys are so judgmental!" Rory angrily replied. "Just because our school doesn't have as prestigious of a theatre department as yours doesn't mean we're worse than you."

"My dad would be giving them a piece of his mind right now," I whispered to Caleb, and he nodded back in agreement.

"If you're so sure, how about we put your skills to the test?" Cory suggested. "We challenge Westport to a rap battle. Let's see the kinda performance you can pull off on the fly."

"You're on," Rory accepted for the group. "I can improv in my sleep."

"Are you sure about that?" Kitty teasingly asked. "I've won _five _spoken word competitions."

"Uh, wait, I don't know how to rap," Skye hesitantly spoke up.

"Me neither," Ajay said with sadness on his face. "I'm sitting this one out. Sorry Rory."

"But Rory can't win all on his own!" Amy pleaded. "It's four against one."

"Then why don't you join in, Amy?" Marvin teasingly suggested. "Oh that's right… because you're too scared."

"Marvin, you messed with the wrong girl!" Amy exclaimed angrily. "You're gonna regret getting me angry!"

"Yeah! Go Amy!" I cheered. "You tell him!"

"Amy, you're a lifesaver!" Rory exclaimed. "Four against two!"

"Four against _three_!" Adam chimed in. "I've got your back! I'm in, too!"

"Adam, you know how to rap battle?" Ajay asked with surprise in his voice.

"Yeah! You know how?" Caleb asked, also surprised.

"I've never done it before," Adam said uneasily. "But maybe my skills will kick in once I'm in a desperate situation! Like how people have superhuman strength in life-or-death scenarios."

"Famous last words," Kitty replied teasingly. "Get ready to be steamrolled."

Marvin stood up and cupped his hands.

"Attention, all! The great Fairfield vs. Westport rap battle is about to commence."

"Go Westport High!" I cheered with optimism.

"I'll judge," Clint suggested, and I had totally forgotten he was in the drama club too. "I promise I'll be impartial."

"Are you kidding me?" Cory asked with shock on his face. "You'll totally be biased toward Westport."

"Pff, we're going to decimate Westport in such a landslide the winner's going to be clear as day anyway," Marvin said with a snarky smile. "Let them have their pathetic little advantage. First up? Yours truly."

_We all know who the better director here is… me._

_Thinking Ajay has chops is denial, and that's the tea._

"Hey!" Ajay exclaimed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, but that was bad," I said quietly.

_Bet you think Marvel movies are true art._

_You're all so basic, you can't tell 'em apart._

We started to whisper amongst ourselves, and Amy stepped into the spotlight.

_Ajay may be mean, but it's in an endearing way!_

_You're so fake deep I can feel my brain decay!_

_And fun movies have their value, don't make me gag!_

_Not everything has to be a cerebral, pretential drag!_

"Amy, that was fire!" Adam exclaimed with surprise.

"Just call me Amy, the Creator!" Amy replied with a wink.

"My time to shine," Cory said, stepping forward with a smirk on his face.

_I'm a star, the king of the universe!_

_You're literally just me but worse._

_People may swoon at your feet too, but you dunno how to use it!_

_Keep throwin' your potential away, you bland dimwit!_

"Shoot, they _are _good at this," Skye whispered among us. "Looks like they aren't the favorites to win Spotlite for nothing."

I looked over to see Rory enraged.

"Kill them, Rory!" Amy yelled as he stepped forward.

"Okay… Word murder, coming right up!" Rory replied nervously and then let out a big breath.

_You think you're better than me? Biggest lie I ever heard._

_Unlike you, I won't let my talents go to my head and act like a turd._

_I'll still be Rory next door like always, down to earth._

_I won't treat anyone different or look down on their worth._

"Yeah, Rory!" Amy yelled excitedly. "Keep it up!"

"Cute! Let's see how far Westport can go before running out of steam," Kitty said as she stepped forward, facing Adam.

_Trophies on my shelves lined up, my grades at the top, yup,_

_All my pathetic competition? Crushed, wassup?_

_Meanwhile what you got? Slackin' off watching the telly like a bot?_

_Wasting your time with nothing to show for it, you can just rot!_

"Yeezy, Eminem, Nicki… Please grant me your power!" Adam pleaded to the sky.

_You're so insecure, not everything's a contest… ha!_

_You don't hafta be such a rude… amoeba!_

_And I'm class president and doing my part to save the world by helping the school go green!_

_And… uh…_

"Adam, don't forget to rhyme!" Amy suggested.

"What was _that_?" Cory asked teasingly. "That was so cringe I couldn't bear to watch!"

"Don't panic," Rory suggested. "We can still turn things around!"

"Oh, honey. Honestly, you can't," Yves spoke up. "You're no match for us."

"I'll make you eat those words," Amy replied angrily. "Bring it!"

_You Westport kids just don't know when to stop._

_Keep digging yourselves deeper, we'll still be on top._

_It's so sad that y'all can't add two and two._

_It's a lost cause. I feel sorry for you._

I watched Amy grit her teeth.

_It's called perseverance, you judgmental jerk!_

_We'll never give up and defeat you with hard work!_

_Your hubris will be your downfall!_

_May underestimating us be your wake-up call!_

We cheered on as Amy pretended to drop an imaginary mic.

"Well said—er, rapped, Amy!" Ajay said with excitement in his voice.

"How was _that, _Clint?" Rory asked. "Who reigns supreme… Westport or Fairfield?"

All eyes laid on Clint as he pondered deep in thought.

"It was close," Clint spoke up. "But… Westport won. Just _barely_."

"Seriously?" Cory reacted with anger in his voice.

"YES! In your face!" Amy answered with confidence.

"Amy, you really showed them!" Adam said with excitement.

"I couldn't have done this without you two," Rory spoke up with a smile on his face.

"I'll admit you guys have skills," Kitty chimed in, clearly angry.

"Yeah, surprisingly," Yves said. "We'll have to try harder than I thought to crush you at Spotlite."

"No way," Marvin spoke up with anger. "That was _so _rigged! That Berry shrimp was totally biased."

"You don't get to take back your approval just because things didn't go as you expected," Ajay shot back with anger. "Just admit you lost, Marvin."

Ajay was greeted by a spit in the face.

"You and your party are so _grade school_," Marvin jeered. "We're out."

"You're leaving?" Amy asked with shock, which turned into an innocent grin. "Sore losers, much? I see how it is. Not so fun when you aren't punching down, huh?"

"I am _not _a sore loser!" Marvin shot back. "I just saw all I came to see… which is that we have nothing to worry about."

"Guys, let's just go," Yves suggested. "No need to fan the flames here."

We watched the Fairfield students leave the backyard in a huff, and we all started talking at once.

"They are just awful!" I exclaimed furiously. "I don't know whose worse: Staples or Fairfield?"

"Finally," Adam chimed in. "What the fresh heck was that?"

"They were all so nasty!" Amy said. "I just wanted more friends!"

"So did I," Rory replied with sadness in his voice. "I was really looking forward to meeting them. I don't want this whole night to be a waste. We can still have fun. Let's put on some music."

"Don't forget the house is free for you all to enjoy, too," Skye reminded us, and I immediately went inside.

* * *

Amy and I decided to walk to rehearsal together on Monday, and when we got there, we saw the rest of the cast and crew huddled around a laptop.

"Huh, I wonder what they're doing?" I asked out loud, and Amy prompted me to approach them.

"What're you guys looking at?" she asked.

"Fairfield posted an acting clip on their official Facebook page," Emma explained with sadness in her voice. "And tagged all of us."

"Uh-oh," I said out loud.

"The video description says 'Fairfield Vs. Westport at Spotlite,'" Rory explained further as we watched Cory sauntering down a stage set with a freaky smile.

"_It's over, Westport. Any last words?"_

"_FAIRFIELD, PLEASE NO!" _Kitty begged. "_I'm so poor and determined! Go Trojans!"_

We watched in horror as Cory revved a chainsaw and cornered Kitty, who was shaking her head and shrinking against a wall.

"Please tell me that's fake?" Amy pleaded out loud as Kitty screamed, and fake blood splatters all over the screen. "That is… terrifying. They went through the trouble of making this just to scare us?"

"I have so many questions—" Michael started to say before he got interrupted.

"That prop chainsaw was _really _convincing," Graham spoke up. I don't know if I could build one that intricate."

"And their acting was legitimately disturbing!" Maria exclaimed in horror. "I have goosebumps!"

"Subject matter aside, they're A-list level actors," Erin chimed in as we all murmured uneasily amongst ourselves.

"If the competition is that cutthroat, I wouldn't want to drag us down as a newbie," Caleb spoke up with sadness in his voice. "If it'll improve Westport's chances at Spotlite, I'll drop out—"

"Caleb, no—"

"I was just thinking the same thing," Graham said. "Their tech work makes mine look like child's play."

"Wait, don't get cold feet now!" Amy shouted. "We need you guys!"

"I'm with Amy on this one," I chimed in. "We can't give up now!"


	17. Prom Venues?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story: Class Act," I only own Diana and Karena. I also do not own Luke Bryan's "That's My Kind of Night."**

* * *

"Caleb, Graham, we need you!" Amy exclaimed with shock. "I was new to the theatre department last show, and I was fine. You will be too!"

"Easy for you to say," Caleb replied sadly. "You've been acting your whole life. I still don't know stage left from real life left."

"And I'm not good enough to beat out Fairfield's tech," Graham sadly explained. "Not even close."

"That's quitter's talk!" Rory exclaimed. "Everything will come together as long as we try!"

"Exactly. Remember, you both bring something special to the show," Amy explained. "Graham, you build the coolest robots. And Caleb, you make a perfect Antonio!"

"You… you really think my robots are cool?" Graham asked with surprise.

"I mean, that's nice to hear," Caleb replied with hesitation. "But acting aside, half of this Old English talk is still gibberish to me."

"So we'll teach you!" Ajay replied impatiently. "Caleb, step outside and run your scene with Erin. She knows her Shakespeare. Graham, pair off with Skye. Put your visionary heads together to brainstorm special effects like the world has never seen!"

"Yes, let's get to work instead of marinating in our self-pity," Aiden suggested.

"Diana, take it from Prospero's final song," Mom suggested.

"You got it," I replied with a smile. "Everyone, get ready to clap when I beg you to free me!"

Mom started playing on the piano, and I took a deep breath through my diaphragm, ready to belt my final words.

"_But release me from my bands with the help of your good hands. Gentle breath of your good hands—"_

"CUT!"

I stopped with surprise in my voice, and I turned toward the Crandalls.

"I don't like it," Mr. Crandall said. "This scene is ridiculous."

"I agree," Mrs. Crandall chimed in. "Stop it immediately!"

Half of us turned toward the Crandalls with alarm on our faces while I felt anger rising in me.

"I didn't realize you were here, Mr. and Mrs. Crandall," Amy said with surprise.

"You can't just…" Ajay started to say angrily, but he took a deep breath to calm down. "What about it isn't working for you?"

"Why would Prospero give up his magic?" Mr. Crandall asked. "It's so unrealistic that he'd willingly relinquish his power."

"You can't be serious," I muttered quietly.

"It's the most meaningful thing he does in the whole show!" Ajay explained. "It has to stay."

"With all due respect, you can't just change Shakespeare!" Amy chimed in. "He's _Shakespeare. _He wrote the ending that way for a reason!"

"Yes, and I'm sure he never meant it to be a musical," Mrs. Crandall replied. "Don't be a hypocrite."

"It's Staples all over again!" I exclaimed with anger in my voice.

"There's change in the medium and then there's fundamental change in the message itself—"

"I like this Prospero fellow _with _his magic," Mr. Crandall explained, cutting Ajay off. "And you should remember who's funding your show."

"Let's have him be duke again _and _still be a wizard," Mrs. Crandall suggested with a snarky grin. "It will be worlds better."

There was a few moments of silence in the auditorium.

"Fine… we'll cut that song, if we truly must," Ajay said. _WHAT?!_

"Good boy," Mr. Crandall replied. "And while you're at it, your Ariel could use some better direction. He's your weakest link."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Adam replied with sadness in his voice.

"We've seen enough for today," Mrs. Crandall concluded. "Next time, we expect improvements!"

Right as the Crandalls left the auditorium, the whole room exploded in anger.

"First Fairfield has to stomp on us," Michael said angrily. "Now this?"

"There's no way we're gonna win Spotlite now," Clint said hopelessly.

"Or even have a good show at this rate," Rory chimed in, also with sadness in his voice. "The play doesn't make sense without the ending."

"This is ridiculous," Amy chimed in. "Ajay, can't you stand up to them?"

"I tried, but my hands are tied. If they aren't happy with our production, they'll withdraw their funding."

"What if you told Mr. Olson? He wouldn't want to change the ending."

"Yeah, and he wouldn't want to be fired, either. You'd be shocked at the influence money can buy."

"My bad acting isn't helping," Adam said with sadness in his voice. "I should've stuck to sports… Maybe you should find someone else to play Ariel."

"Don't say that," Amy replied. "Cut yourself some slack, you're new to this. Mr. Crandall has no idea what he's saying. He's cruel to everybody."

"Amy's right, you were cast for a reason," Ajay explained. "Nobody's a seasoned pro at the beginning of the rehearsal process."

"I don't think I'll get better, though," Adam replied. "I'm hopeless!"

"Adam, what part of Ariel do you feel like you're struggling with?" Mom asked.

"Uh, all of it! For starters, he's an ancient spirit! I'm a human being, I don't know how a spirit is supposed to think!"

"Perhaps you should focus less on the spirit aspect and more on his human-like attributes," Ajay suggested.

"Yeah! Ariel is super playful and funny, just like you," Amy said with a smile.

"I don't think I understand the script enough to get any of his jokes," Adam replied.

"My dad can help you with that," I offered. "He read the entire play to help me understand my character. I bet we just have to find the right way for you to tap into Ariel's head, and then you'll be fine."

"You know, back in my acting days, a little method acting did the trick when I felt stuck in my own head," Ajay explained.

"Method acting, you say?" Rory replied, putting a grin on his face. "That gives me an idea. Hey Adam, I dare you to come to a restaurant with me… and stay in character as Ariel the whole time!"

"I'm over here saying I'm hopeless and you're challenging me to do a really hard thing?" Adam asked doubtfully. "That's not how this works!"

"It'll be fun, I swear! I'll be in character too. First one to break owes the other a big slice of chocolate cake for dessert."

"That sounds like fun!" Amy chimed in. "I wanna do Shakespeare for cake too!"

"That's the spirit!" Rory exclaimed happily. "C'mon, Adam, like you used to say when we were kids… I double dog dare you!"

"They said that?" I asked out loud.

"I can't back down from a double dog dare!" Adam exclaimed. "I'm only doing it if you're in too, Amy. I'm no match for Rory alone!"

"Works for me. You can both chip in to buy me the most decadent piece of cake of my life."

"I'm not sure how much that would help," Amy replied. "It might make Adam more nervous."

"That's a good point, actually," Ajay chimed in, agreeing with Amy.

"Maybe you can just help me practice back at home," Adam suggested.

"Don't worry too much, Adam," Erin chimed in. "I know you'll get it eventually!"

"And my offer still stands," I said with a smile. "Just give me a call if you need our help."

* * *

Adam had taken my offer, texting me using Amy's phone, and both my parents and I worked together to help Adam understand his lines and his character. We even gave him a piece of chocolate cake, somewhat fulfilling Rory's promise, and Adam was very thankful to us.

Today was Saturday, and on this gorgeous day in Westport, I met some other peers downtown for prom committee. I had so much fun last year, despite the drama with Staples, so I opted to participate again. I met up with Lorenzo, Erin, and Ajay, and Adam and Amy eventually showed up while drinking the last of their smoothies.

"I've never helped plan a dance before, much less something as big as prom," Amy said with a smile on her face.

"That means you'll have fresh ideas!" Erin happily replied. "It's always good having new hands on deck."

"Oh that's right!" I exclaimed. "You were on the committee last year too."

"Thanks for showing up on a Saturday!" Adam said with a happy attitude. "I know for me, it was tough getting up before noon."

"Course, bruh!" Lorenzo replied. "What was I gonna do instead, homework?"

"That actually might be a better use of my time," Ajay chimed in, and Amy's smile turned into an expression of surprise.

"Ajay, you joined prom committee? I thought you'd be at home working on stuff."

"I wanted to get out of the house, and this seemed like the best option," Ajay explained. "Don't question it. Appreciate my brief fun-loving behavior."

"This beats the TV marathon I had planned with my brother," I replied. "Plus, I helped on prom committee last year, so I'm a professional."

"Whoa, you can get paid for planning prom?" Lorenzo asked, impressed. "Do you have a certificate or something?"

"I wish!" I answered with a laugh. "But I'm not _literally _a professional."

"I printed out the list of location suggestions," Erin explained. "The first one is just a couple blocks away. Let's get started!"

We walked down a couple blocks and went inside… to a country bar.

"I didn't know we had a country bar in Westport!" I exclaimed, and then I heard one of my favorite country songs and started to dance. "I'm digging this music!"

_I've got that real good, feel good stuff_

_Up under the seat of my big black jacked up truck_

_Rollin' on 35s, pretty girl by my side._

"A… country bar," Erin said with hesitance. "Okay. Interesting suggestion."

"Prom here'll be lit!" Lorenzo exclaimed. "Instead of the electric slide, we can square dance!"

"Are we even allowed to have prom in here?" Amy asked. "We're not twenty-one."

"I kinda feel like we should have an adult," Adam replied. "Amy, what's your honest opinion on having prom here? Don't hold back."

_All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown_

_But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out_

_Out where the corn rows grow, row, row your boat_

_Floatin' down the Flint River, catch us up a little catfish dinner_

_Gonna sound like a winner, when I lay you down and love you right_

_Yeah, that's my kind of night._

"Prom at a cowboy bar, huh?" Amy answered. "Who suggested this again?"

"Don't look at me!" Ajay exclaimed. "You know I have taste."

"My cousin who dropped outta college works here," Lorenzo explained. "And I thought it'd be a dope spot for prom. This place has it all! A jukebox, weird animal heads, even a mechanical bull!"

I stopped square-dancing at the sound of a mechanical bull.

"A surprisingly convincing pitch! A mechanical bull could be fun at prom."

"Wait, now I wanna ride the mechanical bull!" Adam exclaimed. "Maybe they'll let us test it out today…"

"I call the next turn!" Amy said with joy.

"Children, focus!" Erin chimed in. "We have other venues to look at!"

_My kind or your kind it's this kind of night_

_We dance in the dark and your lips land on mine_

_Gonna get our love on, time to get our buzz on_

"I'm now picturing everybody trying to hold on in their dresses and heels," I said with amusement as the final chorus of the song played out. "Could be fun!"

"Nope! Veto'd!" Ajay exclaimed. "Moving on!"

We walked out of the bar and continued walking downtown to… a cat café. _What the hey…_

"I've found… my true homeland!" Lorenzo exclaimed with pure happiness.

"Yes… yes you have," I replied with a flat expression.

"We can't have prom here!" Amy exclaimed. "All the cats would get spooked."

"Aw man, that would be terrible," Adam replied, kneeling down to try to pet one of the cats. "They're so small and soft. I just wanna hold 'em close."

Just then, that cat sneezed in Adam's face.

"Augh! Kitty sneeze!"

I chuckled at the sight.

"Neither of these are real venues," Amy said sadly. "At this rate, I'm scared we're gonna search all day and not find anywhere to have prom."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," I assured her. "As long as we're here, maybe a cat break would help us feel refreshed? They're all so cute!"

"I think that's a good idea," Erin agreed. "We'll regroup in twenty minutes after snuggling some fluffballs."

I sat down as a grey cat walked toward me and started rubbing my leg. I lifted her up into my arms, but she didn't seem to like it, so I let her go, but she wouldn't leave my side.

"You are so cute and affectionate," I told the cat. "I wonder if my parents would approve of keeping you."

But I knew in my heart I couldn't. I would have to leave the cat here while we were still looking for a suitable prom venue. And besides, I didn't want to surprise my dad with a cat and have him give me a lecture on bringing home an animal without his permission. My thoughts were interrupted by Adam waving his arms to get everyone's attention, and I paid attention while continuing to pet the cat.

"I'm kinda tempted to cancel prom and have a cat café night instead—"

"No!" I replied sternly.

"Yeah, lets' do it!" Lorenzo replied at the same time I did.

"Except I don't think the rest of the school would be happy," Adam explained, and I gave him a smirk. "But I think the next venue we see is gonna be even more exciting!"

This time, we had to drive, and we drove to the docks. I followed Adam and Amy onto a ship, and I was instantly amazed at the top deck! There were lounge chairs all around, surrounding a swimming pool, and there were already decorations that spelled 'party.'

"Oh wow… it's totally perfect!" Amy exclaimed.

"We almost had prom on a boat last year," I chimed in with a smile on my face. "Now's our chance!"

"it appears we saved the best for last," Ajay explained. "It's unique, aesthetically pleasing, and the sea has a history of romanticism."

"I'd get to cannonball into the actual ocean!" Lorenzo said.

"Lorenzo, this is Long Island Sound," I corrected him, shaking my head.

"It's still the Atlantic Ocean though, right?"

"Or not," Erin chimed in. "From this height, you might not make it back."

"But there's a pool," Amy happily explained. "We'll have to tell everybody to bring swimsuits under their prom clothes."

"I have the perfect swimsuit in mind," I said with a big grin, and with my red evening dress in mind.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Adam agreed. "Everybody can recreate the pose from _Titanic_, all at the same time for a really meme-worthy photo!"

"Now comes the part where we pick a theme," I chimed in. "I had an idea that I think will be really awesome. And by 'I', I mean my dad. Anyway. Imagine UFOs and shimmering intergalactic decorations under the blanket of the starry sky. Get ready for… outer space prom!"

"Huh, I was actually thinking we should play up the romance of prom," Erin suggested. "But with a mysterious twist. Like a dark masquerade kind of thing."

"Ooh, I like that!" I exclaimed.

"Very _Phantom of the Opera_!" Ajay exclaimed happily. "Deep, rich colors, masks, maybe a chandelier."

"We could also keep it simple and save budget for stuff like more snacks," Adam suggested.

"Those all sound really cool," Lorenzo chimed in. "Until now I thought _prom _was the theme."

"Amy, what do you think we should do?" Erin asked. "Seems we're all pretty divided."

"Ah, I don't wanna decide!" Amy exclaimed. "But lemme think."

"I totally know the feeling," I replied, watching Amy close her eyes and imagine each theme.

"I think we should go with…"

We all waited with bated breath for Amy's answer, and then she opened her eyes!

"The dark masquerade theme! Masquerade balls are super gorgeous and _The Tempest _has me on a historical romance kick."

"Heck yes!" Adam exclaimed. "I bet Mr. Olson would let us raid the costume rack for prom clothes!"

"I hope I can still tell who my date is if she's wearing a mask," Lorenzo said with worry. "What if I don't know who _anyone _is?"

"Lorenzo, your date will be wearing a huge sparkly pink dress," I answered with a flat expression. "She'd be hard to miss."

"Don't worry, the masks will be optional," Erin assured him. "Besides, the mystery is part of the fun!"

"I can already see things coming together in my head," Ajay said. "Let's plan a craft store trip for supplies."

"Wait, I think I remember my grandparents hosting a masquerade ball once!" I exclaimed. "Maybe I can ask them if we can borrow some of their things!"

"Your grandpa is Cornelius Robinson, right?" Amy asked, and I gave her a big grin as an answer. "Decorations straight from Todayland! Oh, prom is going to be so awesome!"

"And we need to have a general shopping trip," Erin suggested. "I need to find the perfect dress!"

"I already got mine!" I exclaimed with excitement.

"With Spotlite soon _and _prom coming up right when we get back, I don't know how I'm gonna sit in class!" Amy said happily.

"If I had to guess, you'll spend class slipping cute notes to Ajay under your desk," I said with a little sarcasm.

"Or not! You don't know what I'll do!"

* * *

"Hey Auntie Tallie!" I said on the phone.

"_Diana! Hello! How are things in Connecticut?"_

"Well, I have a part in the spring musical, and I'm playing a man."

"_You're playing a man? I never thought I'd hear the day. How's that going?"_

"I asked my dad for help and he's been a big help," I explained. "I'm not sure how Sydney is going to do my hair for this."

"_Maybe she can put your hair up in an elegant bun!"_

"What does that mean?" I asked with a perplexed expression. "I've never had my hair up in a bun."

"_I imagine that Sydney will braid your hair and then create a crown with it."_

"So, not a bun?"

"_Okay, so not a bun."_

"Did my dad tell you we're going to London?"

"_No! Really?!"_

"Yes! I'm so excited about it! And since my mom's the music director, she'll be coming with me! I wish my dad would join us too, but he has the timelines to save."

"_Hey, being in London with one family member is better than none at all," _Tallulah replied. "_I think it's awesome you're going with your mom. Is anyone else going with you?"_

"Auntie Tallie, I'm going to London with the cast and crew. We're performing our play in the Spotlite International Theatre Festival."

"_That sounds like so much fun!"_

"We're all excited about it. And we finally have our prom venue and theme. That's actually why I called you in the first place. Our theme is a masquerade and prom will be on a boat."

"_So I made the perfect dress for you!"_

"Yes, you did. Thank you again for that!"

"_You know, I bet you I could find a mask that would match the dress perfectly."_

"Oh! Speaking of which, is grandma around?"

"_Yeah! I can put her on the phone!" _I paused as I heard my godmother calling my grandmother while still on the phone with me. After a few moments I heard my grandma's voice on the other line.

"_Hello Diana! How are you?"_

"I'm doing great, Grandma, thanks! Hey, can I ask you something?"

"_Sure, honey! What is it?"_

"Our prom theme is a masquerade, and I remembered that you and Grandpa held a masquerade ball while my family was with you. Would there be any chance we can borrow some decorations from you guys?"

"_That's a great idea! Tallulah and Laszlo really do go all out when it comes to themes, and they did a fantastic job with planning our masquerade ball. Of course you can borrow them! When do you need them by?"_

"As soon as possible," I answered. "Prom is about two weeks from now. We're heading to London in a few weeks."

"_You're going to London? That's exciting!"_

"Yeah, and I'm going with the cast and crew. Mom's joining us as well since she's the music teacher."

"_That will be so fun! I've never been to London before. I hope you'll have a blast and take lots of pictures for us."_

"Now that I can definitely do, Grandma." I paused, glancing at the clock in my room. "I should let you go. It's getting late here."

"_I forgot, you are two hours ahead of us. Well, I'll talk to you soon. I love you, Diana."_

"I love you too, Grandma. Say hi to the family for me!"

"_Will do! Bye for now!"_


	18. Drama

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story: Class Act," I only own Diana, Wesley, and Karena.**

* * *

Today, we were getting fitted for costumes. Skye had taken my measurements, and then Sydney found a colorful robe for me to wear.

"Is this like Joseph and his coat of many colors?" I asked her with a smile.

"Maybe! I didn't think of that, but I don't think so."

"It was worth a shot. Besides, I doubt Joseph had black hair." I paused as I admired myself in the robe. "The question is, how are we going to do my hair? I don't want to leave it all down, since Prospero's a man."

"You know, I don't know. Hair is Mia's department. Unless you have any suggestions?"

"I was talking to my godmother the other day and she suggested maybe braiding my hair and styling it to where it's a crown."

"Diana! That's a wonderful idea!" Amy exclaimed as she walked in. "After all, Prospero was a former duke."

"I never thought of it that way," I said with a smile.

"If Mia was coming with us, she would do your hair perfectly," Sydney said with a smile, and then frowned. "Maybe I could call Payton and have her come to London to do your hair. She's pretty good at it."

"Or you could have me do it," I heard Mom say. "I do my own hair for special occasions. I can easily do yours."

"Mom, Grandma did your hair at your wedding."

"Alright, that's a different story," Mom replied with a chuckle. "But still, whether it's for your wedding or something like this, I want to do your hair."

"It's alright with me," Sydney said with a smile. "What do you think, Diana?"

"I'd love for you to do my hair," I answered. "Do you need the details?"

"Good thing I have good ears," Mom answered with a smirk. "I heard everything."

"Oh! One more thing. I was thinking of doing my hair with bangs instead of a cowlick."

"Cowlicks weren't a fashion trend in Shakespeare's time anyway," Mom replied with understanding. "Bangs would be perfect for this performance."

"I've been captured!" I heard Amy yell out as Skye started her measurements.

"Hold still. It's that time again."

"Have I outdone myself, or have I outdone myself?" Rory asked, admiring himself in the mirror.

"You've outdone yourself!" Amy and I answered at the same time.

"Your costume looks perfect for Ferdinand!" Amy explained with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I was going for sarcasm since Rory only gave us one choice," I explained. "I guess it didn't get out of my mouth the way I wanted to." I paused, clearing my throat. "You do look good, though."

"Sydney really helped capture his sweetness and innocence," Rory explained, happy with his costume.

"Aw, it wouldn't really come off right without your portrayal," Sydney replied.

"A team effort, then."

"Diana, test this out," Graham said to me with a staff.

"You made this?" I asked in awe. "This is incredible! But what do I do?"

"Just hit it on the ground, like this." Graham demonstrated what he wanted me to do, and I followed suit, and then everyone turned to look at us.

"Your staff should illuminate on contact with the floor," Graham explained with a perplexed expression. "Maybe the wires are coming loose on the hit."

"Maybe I just need to hit it harder?" I suggested.

"This looks so pro!" Amy said, taking a look at the staff. "Graham, did you make this?"

"Yeah! Though I might disown it and claim Trevor made it if I can't get it working as intended. With a forceful movement, the LED's should flash on to look like Diana is casting magic."

"I recorded some sound effects to play in sync with it, too," Skye explained while still taking Amy's measurements. "The Spotlite judges are going to lose their minds."

"It would be cool if I actually had magic powers," I said out loud, remembering that my dad has powers of some sort that he never explained to me.

"I think we have a period appropriate outfit roughly your size already," Sydney told Amy, taking a red and yellow dress off the rack. "Here! It looks kind of believable as Miranda, too."

"Just kind of?" Amy asked, looking at the dress and then putting it on and twirling in the mirror.

"You look like you could be at a Medieval ball!" I said with a smile on my face.

"It's… very minimalistic!" Amy said with a small smile. "Keeping it simple with two colors, I see! It's a look, all right!"

"You don't like it, do you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, and Amy answered with a shrug.

"It's a little plain, but it'll do if it's all we got," Skye chimed in.

"I was actually going to visit my favorite costume shop to find a more lavish one for you," Sydney suggested. "But I've been swamped doing alterations on all the other costumes."

"I couldn't help but overhear," Ajay said, poking his head in the dressing room. "Why don't Amy and I go to the store instead? Then you can look for a costume yourself, Amy."

"Absolutely! I volunteer!"

"You guys would be doing me a huge favor!" Sydney exclaimed with a big grin. "Make sure to bring back the receipt so the school will reimburse you for it! Lemme get you my costume wishlist."

As soon as Sydney gave Ajay and Amy the list, they both left.

"Diana, what do you think?"

I turned around to see Caleb in his costume, which was gold and represented the Duke of Milan well.

"That hat suits you," I said, pointing at his head.

"I'm debating whether to use it or not."

"You are a duke in the 1600s. Hats were very much a fashion trend back in the day, especially for dukes."

"I guess we'll find out if it's alright or not."

"What do you mean, less singing?"

Caleb and I turned to an angry Rory as he faced Skye.

"I'm just the messenger here!" Skye exclaimed as the two of them stormed out of the dressing room and onto the stage.

"I'm not liking the sound of that," I said out loud as we got out of our costumes and joined the discussion.

"Skye, that would defeat the whole point of a musical!" Rory explained angrily.

"Don't blame me!"

"What's going on?" Amy asked as she and Ajay walked back into the auditorium.

"Skye, care to explain?" Trevor asked with a raised eyebrow, and we all turned to her with a glare… well, almost everyone.

"So, um… since my parents are funding the trip, they feel entitled to suggest changes to the production… They would like for the musical… to have less singing."

"This is ridiculous," I said out loud, shaking my head in shame.

"Less… singing?" Ajay asked, probably trying to be sure he heard her correctly. "In a musical?"

"They think it looks too silly," Skye explained. "And they wouldn't want me to participate in an embarrassing production."

"That's outrageous!" Aiden exclaimed. "We can't cut the music out of a musical."

"Guys, we need to tell them we won't do it!" Amy chimed in. "They'll be taking the singing out over my dead body!"

Most of the cast and crew let out a cheer.

"That's not going to go over well with my parents," Skye said with caution.

"Why do you all of a sudden care about what your parents think after what they did to you?" I asked angrily.

"Yeah! Why are you taking your parents' side?" Trevor asked, also with anger in his voice.

"The Crandalls _are _funding our whole trip," Ajay said with a calm voice. "We need to handle this situation delicately."

"So that gives them creative control of our production?" Erin asked with shock. "If we cut the music from a _musical_, all our hard work will have been for nothing!"

"I don't like it any more than you do," Ajay replied sadly. "I'll talk to Mr. Olsen and see what he says. Everyone else, get in positions for Act 3, Scene 3."

Before Erin, Clint, Caleb, and Emma took their places, Ajay had sent Amy and Skye home. Amy did not have any lines in this scene, and Skye looked like a lost soul. I waited until my cue offstage.

"_Honest lord, thou hast said well," _I said out loud to myself. _"For some of you there present are worse than devils."_

"_I cannot too much muse," _Erin said. "_Such shapes, such gesture, and such sound, expressing. Although they want the use of tongue, a kind of excellent dumb discourse."_

"_Time to go," _I said out loud, and I listened to Adam perform his song, and when he was done, I sang my part.

"_Bravely the figure of this harpy hast thou performed, my Ariel. A grace it had, devouring. Of my instruction hast thou nothing bated in what thou hadst to say. So with good life and observation strange, my meaner ministers their several kinds have done. My high charms work and these mine enemies are all knit up in their distractions. They now are in my power. And in these fits I leave them while I visit Young Ferdinand, whom they suppose is drowned, and his and mine loved darling."_

* * *

A few days later, we met for rehearsal, but I had heard that Aiden and Ajay had made modifications with Mr. Olson's guidance as well as my mom's. Long story short, I was not happy that we complied to the Crandalls' "suggestions."

"Amy, Adam! You're up soon," Ajay yelled.

"On our way!" Amy yelled back as she and her twin brother scrambled onto the stage.

"Surprise!"

We all turned around to see the Crandalls walking into the auditorium, and I rolled my eyes.

"We're here to see how you've all _improved_ after our suggestions the other day," Mr. Crandall explained.

"After discussing your request with Mr. Olson, we've made the recommended adjustments," Mom replied, and I could tell even she was saddened.

"Please take a seat," Aiden said with sadness before Adam started his part.

"_You are three men of sin, whom Destiny… _Uh…"

"You know this, Adam," Ajay encouraged him. "Deep breaths. Like we practiced."

"_That hath to instrument this lower world!" _Adam yelled out his part with excitement.

"You nailed it!" Amy yelled with encouragement.

"Finally!" Ajay exclaimed with a proud smile. "Let's try again with… less yelling this time. The tone should be intimidating, almost somber."

"You got it, boss!"

The scene continued on.

"_I know how to curse!" _Michael yelled. "_The red plague rid you for learning me—"_

"Wait, the lights should've switched to red like I wanted!" Mrs. Crandall interrupted, and Michael gave her a glare. "And where's the suspense track?"

"Skye?" Amy asked as we all stared at her.

"Hmm? Sorry! Red lights. Music. Thunder."

"That's the second time you've missed a cue," Ajay observed with sympathy. "Do you need Trevor to take over?"

"I'm fine, Ajay," Skye replied, but she looked depressed. "Just… keep going."

The scene continued on, and then I eventually got on the stage with the staff. I let out a loud yell as I banged the staff on the ground and the sound of thunder crackled through the theater, but the staff got on fire and I screamed.

"YIKES!"

I held the staff as far away from myself as I could as Graham doused the fire with an extinguisher, and then I blew a sigh of relief.

"I don't recall requesting a repeat of the Staples High fire," Mr. Crandall yelled out angrily.

"Sorry, still a work in progress!" Graham exclaimed. "It will _not _be doing that come performance day."

Then, we got to the scene were Ferdinand proposed to Miranda.

"Remember, the musical number here was cut," Aiden reminded Amy and Rory with sadness. "So just… speak your lines over the song."

"Seriously?" Amy asked, also with sadness. "Just as I mastered belting the final verse."

"Guess we'll just chuck all those hours practicing in the trash," Rory replied as they got set up.

"_My husband, then?"_

"_Ay, with a heart as willing as bondage e'er of freedom. Here's my hand."_

Amy looked torn between singing the lines and talking through them, and I watched her force a smile and hastily spoke her lines.

"_And mine, with my heart in't' and now farewell til half an hour hence."_

I heard Aiden groan, and I watched my mother wince at Amy's tone.

"What a travesty," Aiden said out loud.

"_A thousand thousand!" _Rory exclaimed as he wrapped Amy in a passionate hug, and then he lifted and spun her around.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Mr. Crandall said with approval.

"Well done taking the changes in stride, both of you," Ajay said with sadness.

"I don't know about that," Mrs. Crandall chimed in. "It _was _an improvement, but… Amy, was it? I'm falling asleep here. Your delivery could use more _snap_."

"More snap?" Amy asked with confusion in her voice.

"Could you elaborate, Mrs. Crandall?" Ajay asked. "I thought her rendition was spot on."

"That last line was too long. Frankly, I'm getting bored."

"Not much I can do about that," Amy said. "It's the original Shakespeare."

"Don't make excuses. Instead of all that wordy drivel, just say, 'Yes! Goodbye.' Otherwise, why would I want to watch this historic nonsense instead of _America's Most Eligible_?"

"Mrs. Crandall, you don't know anything about theatre, so zip it!" Amy replied furiously. _Whoa! _"No one else had a problem with my take!"

"Throwing a temper tantrum now, I see! Maybe no one vocalized their opinion because they anticipated your childish reaction."

"I will vocalize my opinion!" I shouted, walking up towards Mrs. Crandall. "Knock it off!"

"Don't you tell me what to do, Diana! You are not the authority here."

"You should know better, Mrs. Crandall," I replied angrily. "Amy is right. You cannot just change Shakespeare. Thanks to your 'adjustments,' our play—our musical is heading to the dumps!"

"Let's take ten, everyone!" Ajay yelled over us, still with his hand on Amy's shoulder. "We'll figure out how to approach this scene once everyone's cooled off."

"We most definitely _won't _discuss 'how to approach this scene,'" Mrs. Crandall said. "We've made our stance clear! I won't repeat myself, Amy. Improve, or I'll have you removed from your role! And that goes for you too, Diana."

"Don't you _dare _threaten my daughter, ma'am!" Mom yelled.

"The only thing improving here is your _face!" _Amy furiously replied.

"Huh? Pardon?" Mr. Crandall replied with surprise in his voice as I ran over to Amy to help Ajay calm her down.

"Uh, Amy was just saying you both look great," Ajay said, mediating the situation. "We'll come back to the scene after the break."

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

I was cooking turkey sloppy joes in the kitchen with Wesley's help when Karena and Diana got home. We were met with the front door slamming, and then they walked into the kitchen and screamed. We watched as Diana followed her mother up the stairs, and I heard their bedroom doors being slammed shut.

"What was that about?" Wesley asked with a perplexed expression.

"That… is an excellent question," I answered with worry. "Let's give them a few minutes to cool off. We only have a few minutes left on this turkey. Wesley, can you get the buns please? We'll need one for each plate."

"Yes, Dad."

I finished stirring the turkey sloppy joes in the saucepan while Wesley got the dishes ready. I placed one cup of sloppy joes on each bun, and then I gave everyone a cup of broccoli.

"It smells really good, Dad."

"Thanks, Wes. I hope I've lived up to your mom's standards. Now, you let Diana know dinner's ready, and I'll let Mom know." We started to leave the kitchen, but then I paused. "Actually, Wes, let's bring dinner up to them. Something tells me they both had a bad day. I'm sure they won't mind having dinner in bed."

"Good idea!"

We both grabbed two plates and headed to our respective rooms. I knocked on my bedroom door while Wesley knocked on his sister's.

"I don't wanna talk to you!" Karena said from inside the room.

"Come on, Karr, we both know this isn't about me," I said. "Besides, I have your dinner."

Karena got up and opened the door. She let out a gasp as she saw the plates.

"You made dinner?"

"Yeah, I figured you girls wouldn't be home until later, so I went ahead and made turkey sloppy joes."

Karena took a plate as we headed for our bed. I watched as she took a bite of her sloppy joes and she had that look I was looking for.

"Ohmygosh, Wilbur, that was spot on! This is delicious!"

"Yes!" I said out loud, pumping my fist in the air. "Now, would you like to explain what happened today?"

"Our musical is no longer a musical," Karena explained, her depressed look coming back. "The Crandalls have asked us to completely eliminate the songs and make the play more modernized."

"You can't be serious," I deadpanned.

"That's the Crandalls for you."

"Wait, Crandall… isn't that that mean boy's last name?" I asked.

"Brian Crandall? Yep, those are his parents."

"What are they doing sponsoring a play at _Westport _High?"

"Their daughter attends Westport High." _They have a daughter?_

"Oh _yay_."

"They are so judgmental and mean!" Karena exclaimed furiously after she swallowed a bite of broccoli. "And get this, Amy stood up to them, as did Diana, and Mrs. Crandall threatened to kick both of them out of the show."

"She threatened our daughter?" I asked, now angry myself.

"I tried to stand up to them, but the junior theatre director mediated the situation. It's not up to them to change the play and threaten our students like that."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I want to give them a piece of my mind, but that won't make things any better."

"I do too! Trust me. But you're right, it's not the answer. We'd just make things worse."

"Wilbur, what are we going to do?" Karena asked as she leaned into me, putting her head on my right shoulder, and I held her for a few moments before we continued eating.

* * *

DIANA'S POV

I heard knocking on the door, and I got up off the bed to open it. I found Wesley with two plates of food.

"Is it dinnertime?" I asked.

"Yes, but may I eat with you?"

"I thought Mom and Dad said we couldn't eat in our bedrooms?" I asked with confusion in my voice.

"Dad's allowing us to do that today," Wesley explained as he handed me a plate. "He thinks something happened at school today."

"Wesley, be thankful you are _not _involved in the theatre department."

"It sounds like there's a lot of _drama _in the auditorium."

"Yes there's—you did not just make a pun."

"Not my best pun."

"Anyway, one student's parents are sponsoring our trip to London for a theatre festival, and because of that, they are demanding way too many unnecessary changes. Like, you know how we're doing a musical?" Wesley nodded. "Well, those parents decided to tell our teachers and junior directors to take the songs out."

"Wait, take songs out of a musical?" Wesley asked with a confused look on his face. "That's not how musicals work. It's just a play then."

"Exactly! We're supposed to put on the best performance we can at this festival, but how can we if we're not allowed to do what we practiced?" I paused to take a bite of my sloppy joe. "This is the best sloppy joe I have ever tasted! Did you make this?"

"It was mostly Dad's idea. I asked to help him."

"Wesley, you may be an annoying brother, but you're also the sweetest." I pulled him into a side hug, and he returned it. "Thank you for this."

"I'm glad I could help! Is there anyway I can help with this?"

"I wish you and Dad could come to London to see our play, but it's pretty expensive. Maybe just… pray things will turn out well in the end?"

"I can do that!" Wesley answered with confidence as we finished eating our dinner.


	19. Pittsburgh

**The next chapter will be set in London! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story: Class Act," I only own Diana and Karena.**

* * *

Some time after my dinner with Wesley and after my dad stood up to the Crandalls on mine and my mom's behalf, there was a different vibe at school. While cheerleading and baseball carried on, as well as Wesley's debut with track and field, the drama department carried a totally different feel. Skye had come to school as a totally different person, both inside and outside. Her mom had given her a makeover that could make her blend in with me and the cheerleading squad, but ever since her parents got involved in the funding for Spotlite, Skye's personality had changed as well, and it was not a good change.

Thankfully, she made it to tech week, or as Amy calls it, the roughest week of the play, and we were rehearsing the entire play, but not in costume yet.

"We need the storm to be grand, rattling the whole theatre with its fury," Ajay explained. "Skye, thoughts?"

"I dunno," she answered with a shrug. "Whatever you think would work."

"I thought you had a whole notebook full of effects stuff," Amy said with sadness.

"Maybe we can search 'storm sounds' on the internet or something," Skye suggested.

"Perhaps I'll ask Trevor to weigh in," Ajay replied. "For now, everyone, places for the top of the show!"

When we all took our places, I couldn't help but notice my mom's emotions when she played the opening notes, which sounded like thunder. Usually when I watched my mom play, she always carried a smile on her face, but this time, her face was full of anger or sadness. I had also noticed that while Amy, Rory, and I had memorized our lines, everyone else had trouble with them. If I had to guess, it was because our scripts were full of songs, and we were supposed to speak the lines rather than sing them.

It took us more than three hours to go through the play for the first time, and we were all exhausted.

"Remember people, we only have a week left!" Ajay reminded us. "You should be practicing at home so much you dream about your lines."

I left the theatre alone and drove home, where my dad greeted me.

"Hey princess!" Dad said with enthusiasm.

"Hey, I'm just going to go to bed," I replied as I walked past him.

"Let me guess: bad rehearsal?"

"Just a bad… everything, nowadays."

"Where's your mom?"

"I drove to school, remember? But she's coming. I'm going to go to bed."

The rest of the week went by, and then the weekend flew by, and it was Monday again. There was good news and bad news about what had happened over the weekend. The good news was that Skye stood up to her parents about them turning her into someone she wasn't, and she returned to her normal self. The bad news was… we were no longer going to London, which I found out from Rory. Because of Skye standing up to her parents, they were no longer funding the trip.

I was heartbroken, of course, because going to London is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, but it was not worth it if a friend had to sacrifice her personality. I sadly walked in the auditorium where some people were approaching Amy with worried expressions on their faces.

"Is it true we can't go to London anymore?" Natalie asked.

"Dang, word travels fast!" Amy exclaimed in response.

"It's not looking good," Rory replied. "I have no idea where we could get that much money in four days."

"Plus, we were supposed to start ten minutes ago," Erin explained. "And Ajay's not at school. I looked everywhere!"

"What do you mean, Ajay's not at school?" I asked with shock.

"We can't rehearse without our director!" Amy cried. "I hope he didn't give up on us after hearing the news about not having any funding."

"Maybe we can beg someone rich to fund it, like Amber," Rory suggested. "Or—"

We all heard a loud thud against the door to the theater and we all let out a gasp.

"What was _that_?" Emma asked in horror. "A wild animal?"

"Stand back!" Adam yelled out, and I got into my fight stance. I watched as Adam and Erin grabbed planks of wood, which I had no idea still existed, and the three of us stood at the ready when the door thudded and opened slowly… revealing Ajay!

"Everyone…"

"Dear Lord!" Amy exclaimed, looking over Ajay, who had bloodshot eyes, dark circles underneath them, and messy black hair. "I'll take him to the school nurse! Ajay, lie down or something! We'll carry you to the office!"

"NO, THERE'S NO TIME!" Ajay shouted. "Get in my car! Now!"

"Your car? Why?" Michael asked.

"Ajay, what's gotten into you?" I asked.

"I was up all night searching for means of funding, and I finally uncovered a scholarship!"

Amy, Caleb, and I hovered over Ajay as he shakily showed us the website on his phone.

"The Miao Arts and Music Scholarship… This is a great find!" Amy said with surprise. "If we're selected, it'll just barely cover our trip costs."

"But it says the essay application was due this morning," Caleb observed.

"I submitted it on Westport High's behalf seconds before the deadline," Ajay explained. "I pulled an all-nighter perfecting it." _Oh my…_

"That's our director for you," Erin spoke up. "But then why are you kidnapping us?"

"In addition to the written application, they're holding optional in-person interviews today to select the recipient."

"Optional to some people, maybe," Skye replied. "But _definitely _not us."

"I'm with Skye on this one," I replied. "If we had gotten more noticed, then maybe."

"But we should go and argue our case," Rory explained. "Ajay can't do it alone half-crazed from sleep deprivation like this."

"Yeah, we all owe it to ourselves to go!" Amy said with determination. "Where's it happening, Ajay?"

"At the scholarship foundation's headquarters in Pittsburgh."

"PITTSBURGH, PENNSYLVANIA?!" I yelled out. "NO. WAY."

"Are you serious?" Adam asked. "That's hundreds of miles away!"

"I KNOW!" Ajay shouted back. "WE'LL DRIVE, LET'S GO!"

"But you can't drive in that state, Ajay!" I exclaimed. "You're too sleepy."

"I can drive five people including myself," Maria chimed in.

"So can Rory and I," Erin said. "Everyone, let's split and go!"

"Holy crap!" Amy exclaimed. "This is really cutting it close. It'll be a long shot, but it's our best bet."

"And even if this doesn't work, we can't give up," Skye replied with determination. "If we're going down, we're going down kicking and screaming!"

I sat in the passenger seat next to Maria as we speeded down the highways in our flying cars, crossing through Connecticut, New York, New Jersey, and then crossing into Pennsylvania.

"My dad would kill me if he found out I was going to Pennsylvania."

"Diana, the New Jersey/Pennsylvania border is only a few hours away," Maria explained.

"Yes, but Pittsburgh's on the OTHER SIDE OF THE STATE!" I shouted back. "That's near CHICAGO!"

"Uh, Diana, that's more closer to Detroit," Caleb said with calmness.

"We're going fast and furious here!" Michael exclaimed angrily. "We will get there!"

After speeding through Pennsylvania to almost the Pennsylvania/Ohio border, we parked in an overpriced parking garage, and we sprinted into the foundation's lobby, meeting Ajay and his gang there.

"Oh my gosh, we're so late!" Amy exclaimed, and we all looked at the clock: it was 7:45 PM, and we had 'started' rehearsal at 3:30.

I watched as Amy and Rory approached the conference room door, which was shut, and they pressed their ears against the door.

"The current interview is about a crochet club," Rory explained as the two approached us.

"There's so many activities for us to compete with," Michael observed in awe.

"I wonder what we can do to stand out from the crowd," Caleb pondered in thought.

"I did bring Prospero's staff," Graham explained. "It's finally in working order, so we can show it to the scholarship committee."

"I brought a few prop swords to demonstrate our crew's artistry, as well," Maria chimed in.

"Wait, I have a crazy idea," Skye said, opening her laptop.

"Like a plan for what we should say in there?" Amy asked.

"Something like that. Listen, Aiden, I need your help."

"Wait, is my mom here too?" I asked with nervousness.

"No, she was still at the school the last time I checked," Aiden answered. "I told her we were taking a field trip. Skye, I'm at your service. What needs to happen?"

"A field trip without adult supervision?" I asked quietly. "That's going to sound fishy to my dad."

"It will be fine," Emma said.

"Emma, we're closer to _Ohio _than we are to _New York_. I'm definitely going to be in trouble."

"That trip to London will be worth it, though! Just you wait!"

"Our turn!" Amy exclaimed, and I turned to see a group of students leaving the conference room. "Let's kill it in there, Trojans!"

"You're out of luck," one of the students explained. "The committee said we were the last interview of the day. The committee is packing up already."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," I said with determination. "We can't give up now!"

I watched as Ajay approached the door and frantically pull the handle.

"LET ME IN!"

"Um, it's a 'Push' door, Ajay," Amy said, calming him down as I shook my head. "It says right there on the handle."

"Oh. Of course, I knew that."

"Ajay, you're, like, delirious right now," Rory chimed in. "You've done enough. Leave the rest to us."

We walked into the conference room after _pushing _the door, where two stern-looking adults were packing up their things.

"What in the blazes was all that screaming and rattling at the door?" the female judged asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That was just some weirdo we don't know!" Amy explained. _Wait what? _"A stranger really needed to pee and thought this was the restroom."

"Yeah, they weren't with us _at all_," Rory chimed in. "We fought them off so they wouldn't come in."

"You shouldn't have come in either," the male judge replied sternly. "It's almost an hour after our cutoff time."

"You've got to hear us out," Adam said with urgency. "Our musical next week is in crisis mode!"

"Yes, we read that sob story in your application," the female judge said with hopelessness. "I'm sorry, but we're leaving."

"Wait! Five minutes is all we ask for!" Amy requested. "I know it's late and you want to go home. But we just need five minutes!"

"We're begging you!" Rory chimed in. "We won't keep you a second longer than that."

We watched the judges exchange exasperated looks, and they took a seat.

"Five minutes might be faster than convincing them to go away," the male judge explained quietly.

"Fine. What can you tell us that we don't already know?" the female judge asked.

We watched as Skye flipped open her laptop and started playing the musical number for Miranda and Ferdinand's engagement.

"_My husband, then?" _Amy sang.

"_Ay, with a heart as willing as bondage e'er of freedom," _Rory replied in song. "_Here's my hand."_

"_And mine, with my heart in't. And now farewell till half an hour hence."_

We watched as Rory embraced Amy and lifts her off the floor.

"_A thousand thousand!"_

The song slowly transitions into another number, and Adam, Erin, and Caleb leaped into action.

"Oh, I see. This is a medley!" the female judge exclaimed.

"_Foul creature!" _Erin sang with anger.

"_If you could hurt, your swords are now too massy for your strengths and will not be uplifted," _Adam sang in reply.

"_Be you quiet, monster!" _Caleb shouted in song as he struggled to draw his prop sword.

"_Begone!"_ Erin exclaimed as she hefted her sword from the ground and lunged at Adam.

We heard a gasp from the judges as Adam dodged the blow but stepped on Erin's foot.

"Ow! I'm alright!"

"Yikes! Sorry!" Adam exclaimed as the song transitioned into the finale with thunder in the background. I took my staff and swung it around my head, pulling everyone into my circle.

"_Eeek! Heavens me!" _Amy exclaimed.

"_I'll break my staff!" _I shouted in song. "_Bury it certain fathoms in the earth, and deeper than did ever plummet sound I'll drown my book."_

"_Whether this be or be not, I'll not swear," _Emma sang in reply.

"_The devil speaks in him," _Caleb sang.

"_I shall be pinched to death," _Michael sang.

The song crested to its crescendo, and I pointed my staff at the judges.

"_Release me from my bands with the help of your good hands!"_

"Oh. You're asking us to clap?" the male judge asked.

"_Indeed," _Amy replied with improvisation. "_Free my father of his sorcery, I beg you!"_

"Then clap we will," the female judge complied, and they both clapped. "I've never seen anything like that lightning staff. It was like magic."

"Great! Well, we need your help to show that magic to the rest of the world!" Rory explained.

"And we've worked months and months for this," Amy added. "We've put everything we got into this, only for it to be yanked away from us at the last second. Performing at Spotlite would be a dream come true. This could change our lives forever."

"Duly noted," the male judge replied as Skye stepped forward.

"There's not a more deserving cast and crew in the world for this scholarship. They've become like family to me. The family I always needed. I want to repay Westport High's drama department for all they've done to support me through thick and thin. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say they saved my life. This trip would mean the world to us. Even if we don't receive this scholarship, I'll keep trying. I'll do whatever it takes to give them what they deserve."

We watched the judges glance at each other, and for a few seconds, they pondered in thought.

"We've heard enough," the female judge told us. "You're free to go."

"Thank you for your time," Amy replied as we left the room and left headquarters. "I wonder if I could've said anything different to sway the judges. They were so hard to read."

"Whatever happens, you gave it your all," Ajay replied sleepily. "The musical number mash-up was an excellent idea, Skye."

"It was nothing. Aiden did most of the work editing the songs together on the fly."

"But the concept was all yours," Aiden happily replied back. "Stitching the emotional peaks of those scenes into a functional trailer of the musical was a stroke of genius."

"We're parked on the first floor," Maria said. "So here we part."

"At least until we make a well-deserved pit stop for dinner and gas," Amy replied.

"I wonder if we can make it back home before midnight," Rory thought out loud as we parted ways.

* * *

I had fallen asleep most of the way home from Pittsburgh, and I woke up in alarm when Maria told me it was three o'clock in the morning. I looked over the numerous texts my dad had sent me during my time away.

_**WRobinson23: **__Diana, where are you? Are you still at school?_

_**WRobinson23: **__It's been fifteen minutes, and you're still not home. Where are you?_

_**WRobinson23: **__I stopped at the school and found your car, but not your body. Where the heck are you?!_

_**WRobinson23: **__Diana, Mom and I are worried about you. Please tell me you're still in Westport!_

And my mom had also sent me texts.

_**EvelynAngel2002: **__Diana, I understand you're at a field trip, but it's not like you to be out on a field trip at 10:00 at night. Where are you?_

_**EvelynAngel2002: **__Diana, your dad is worried SICK about you! Where are you at?_

_**EvelynAngel2002: **__Why are you not answering our texts? Please tell me you didn't get kidnapped!_

"Oh shoot. I'm definitely in trouble," I said out loud as I got in my flying car and drove home. I got out my house key and entered the house, which was pitch black. But, before I could go up the stairs, I heard a light switch turn on. I turned to my right and saw the living room light on, and I saw my dad emerge from the couch.

"Oh! Hey, Dad!" I said innocently. "What are you doing down here?"

"Worrying _sick _about you, young lady," Dad replied sleepily but sternly as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Diana Evelyn Robinson, where the heck have you been? It's past three in the morning!"

"It's a long story," I replied.

"Give me the short version, Diana Evelyn," Dad said furiously. "I've been sitting down here since 11:00 and you just now got home! I don't have time for long stories!"

"Dad, I'm sorry! It was a last minute decision!"

"What was a last minute decision?"

"The cast and crew went to Pittsburgh to do an interview on a scholarship that would help get us to London."

"Pittsburgh?!" Dad yelled. "Diana, what the _hell _were you doing all the way in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania?! That is over 400 miles away!"

"I just told you, I was with the cast and crew doing an interview to help us get to London!" I shot back, still in shock that my dad used a swear word.

"We'll talk more about this in less than four hours, Diana Evelyn," Dad sternly replied before he pointed a finger upstairs. "Go to bed. _NOW."_

* * *

My alarm went off, and I groggily got out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs to find French toast on my placemat.

"Good morning, Diana," I heard Mom say. "I'm glad you got back home safely."

"Me too, Mom," I said, dreading to have the talk with my parents as I sat down.

"Your father told me that you went to Pittsburgh with your classmates," Mom said as she sat down to my left. "Aiden told me you were going on a field trip!"

"Well, we did… kind of," I replied as my dad came down the stairs and sat across from me.

"But why _Pittsburgh _of all places?" Mom asked. "Dad says it's over 400 miles away!"

"I'm right here," Dad said flatly, but with dark circles under his eyes.

"Wilbur, you need more sleep—"

"No, I need to have an extended conversation with our daughter about why she drove all the way to _Pittsburgh_," Dad interrupted before turning toward me with a stern expression.

"Mom already knows, but the Crandalls pulled the funding away at the last minute," I explained. "So we had no means of getting to London. Ajay had found a scholarship with optional interviews at the foundation's headquarters, but they ended at the end of the night, so we made a beeline to Pittsburgh and, hopefully, we convinced the judges to give us the scholarship."

"But the interview was optional," Dad replied. "You didn't _need_ to go."

"Dad, if I wasn't there, Amy and the others would not have convinced them otherwise. The interview would have been pointless. My part's important, as is everyone else's. I guess Ajay gave the judges a poor explanation of our needs in the application."

"Nevertheless, you went to _Pittsburgh_ without our permission," Dad said sternly. "It would have been fine if this was in New York since you weren't alone, but Pittsburgh? Diana, when driving the normal speed limit, that is a _six-and-a-half-hour drive_. Four hundred miles."

"Dad, I'm sixteen," I replied sternly. "I'm not a child anymore."

"You are my daughter who is a minor who is still living under my roof!" Dad replied, pointing a finger at me and almost shouting at me.

"Diana, I understand you need to have the experiences to grow, but that is _not _the way to talk to your father," Mom reprimanded me. "There are rules you still need to follow because you live at our house with us. You may be older, but it doesn't mean you are above the rules."

"Your mother is right. Whether or not the play gets the scholarship or not, there will be consequences."

"Dad, I'm sorry for not telling you where I was going, but you wouldn't have understood."

"Why wouldn't I understand?" Dad asked, standing up, and his eyebrows furrowed. "Diana—"

"Oh, so unless you got in your flying car and drove hours away from your family when you were in high school, like say, Los Angeles, you wouldn't understand this situation."

"DIANA!"

My dad screamed in anger as he trotted up the stairs, and I heard a door slam.

"Diana Evelyn, that was uncalled for," Mom said sternly.

"Why can't Dad treat me like an adult?" I asked angrily.

"Because you're acting like a child! The way you responded to your father when he explained that you needed our permission to go somewhere other than school, which he is right about, by the way, was not the right way. That was childish. You want your dad to treat you like an adult? Then learn to accept the consequences for _your _wrongdoings and _do not _talk back to him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mom," I replied sadly as I walked up the stairs to grab my backpack, and then I went to school with my mom.

* * *

I stared dejectedly at my lunch and played with it using my fork.

"Diana? Are you okay?"

I turned to see a worried Emma to my left.

"No, I'm not okay," I replied as Emma gave me a hug.

"Did something happen to your family?"

"You remember what I said about how I was going to be in trouble for yesterday?" I asked, and she nodded her head. "I did, and my dad was furious. Unfortunately, I made it worse when I screamed at my dad for treating me like a child."

"Did he treat you like a child?" Emma asked with worry.

"Well… no. But Mom helped me see the error of my ways. Now I'm worried my dad hates me, and not just because we went to Pittsburgh."

"I know your dad, and I highly doubt he hates you," Emma assured me. "He talks very highly of you."

"Not after today, he won't."

"I don't think so."

"I know I'm grounded for sure, but I don't know what my punishment will be."

"All you can do is keep moving forward," Emma replied with a smile, and I smiled back just as I felt my phone vibrate. It was a copied text from Ajay.

"We did it!" I said excitedly.

"Did what?"

"We're going to London!" I exclaimed, and Emma and I screamed in excitement.

* * *

I walked through the front door with my mom to see my dad sitting on the couch. He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow and set his book down.

"Have you heard anything about that scholarship?" Dad asked as I sat down across from him.

"We got the scholarship," I answered. "We're going to London."

"Congratulations."

"Are you still upset at me?" I asked uneasily. "I've been worried all day about whether you hate me or not."

"Diana, look. Yes, I am still upset with you. You handled my talking to you horribly. And I get it. It was three in the morning and you had only gotten four hours of sleep when we next talked. I just… don't understand why you don't _trust _me. I've known you since your mom and I found out we were pregnant with you. We knew of your personality long before you were born just based on how much you 'talked' to your mom."

"I wanted to, Dad, but it's Pittsburgh. It was nowhere near New York. I knew I was going to be grounded for it, but some opportunities only give you one chance, like this trip to London. I didn't know how to explain it to you. I truly am sorry for screaming at you and for hiding Pittsburgh from you. Just… please don't say you hate me."

I felt tears well up in my eyes, and my dad looked at me with compassion in his.

"Oh, Diana."

I watched him get up off the couch and walked toward me. I stood up, and we pulled each other in for a tight embrace as the tears poured out of my eyes onto his right shoulder.

"Diana, hey, it's okay," Dad said, soothing me while rubbing my back as I continued to cry. "I don't hate you, and I promise, I will always love you, even from heaven."

"I'll always love you too," I replied back tearfully. We eventually pulled apart and I saw a smile on my dad's face.

"I can't guarantee you're not grounded, but I'm willing to hold off on the punishment until after prom," Dad explained. "You're absolutely right. Some opportunities are only worth one chance, and London is definitely is not something punishment can take away. You go and have the time of your life in London, and make not only me and your mom proud, but your entire family, too."

"I will, Dad, I promise."

* * *

We had our final rehearsal the day before we left London, and we were all so excited about leaving for London.

"Hey, Diana!"

I turned to see Michael approaching me.

"Hey, Michael! What's up?"

"Emma told me about you and your dad. How are things going between you two?"

"They're going just fine," I answered. "I explained everything to Dad, and vice-versa. He's holding off on my punishment until after prom."

"I'm glad," Michael replied as Ajay held his hands up in the air, telling everyone to quiet down.

"Now that Skye's parents are no longer funding the trip, we're reverting all the changes they made," Aiden explained happily. "Including the musical numbers that they vetoed."

"Yes! Mr. and Mrs. Crandall, eat your heart out!" Amy exclaimed.

"With that in mind, let's run through the musical one last time," Ajay suggested. "Places, everyone!"

In costume, we ran through the play flawlessly and right around the three-hour mark. We were sweating with nervousness by the time we finished the final scene, and we all turned to our junior director.

"What do you think, Ajay?" Amy asked. "How was that?"

"Not bad," Ajay replied. "I wouldn't be too upset if that's what we presented to the judges."

We all cheered at the lukewarm compliment.

"Does that mean we're free to go?" Adam asked.

"Actually, not quite. Everyone, let's take five before polishing up the scene where Prospero tells Miranda the truth of her lineage."

"I thought we nailed it?" Amy said with uncertainty. "But okay."

After the five minutes were up, Amy and I went on the stage to do our 'act.' I say act in that manner because… it was a surprise for Amy.

"Diana, Amy, you're on again," Ajay said after he clapped his hands. "Let's take it from Act 1, Scene 2, at 'Oh, woe the day'!"

"Sure thing! Let's do this, dear daughter," I said with a smile.

"It… feels weird to call you Dad when we're not acting, so I just won't," Amy replied.

"I don't blame you at all," I replied with a chuckle, and my mom started to play the song.

"_Oh, woe the day!"_

"_No harm. Thee my daughter, who art ignorant of what thou art, naught knowing a suitor awaits your answer."_

"Um… Pardon? What suitor dost thou speak of?" Amy asked with cluelessness. She looked over at Ajay, who motioned her to continue. "_More to know did never meddle with my thoughts."_

"'_Tis time I should inform thee farther. Lend thy hand and follow me."_

I held out my hand for Amy to take, and she followed me to the center of the stage. Then, the rest of the cast and crew came onstage with excitement as my mom switched songs.

"A kinder, fairer young lass the world hath never known!" Michael said.

"The hour's now come that thou danceth and enjoyeth pleasures reserved for royalty," Emma continued.

"What's happening?" Amy asked nervously as Ajay came on to the stage, taking her hand.

"You, O you… so perfect and so peerless, are created of every creature's best. Precious creature… Will thou attend'st the promenade with me?"

"Will I go to prom with you?" Amy asked, now with excitement in her voice. "Ay, noble sir! A thousand times yes! My brave Ajay, I thank thee! Such an elaborate display I dared not dream'st of!"

"There's not a goodlier paramour than thou," Ajay replied. "You deserve the world."

We all cheered as Amy and Ajay pulled in for a kiss.

"Way to raise the bar for the rest of us," Caleb said with happiness, and I gave him a smirk.

"Sorry, but not sorry," Ajay replied with a chuckle.

"Well done, everyone," Mr. Olson commended us. "Rehearsal is dismissed."


	20. London, Ho!

**London today, Paris next time! What can you imagine Diana and Karena doing? DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story: Class Act," I only own Diana and Karena.**

* * *

Russell had offered to watch Wesley while my dad took me and my mom to La Guardia Airport in New York before the crack of dawn that Friday. We were cleared through security, and we were able to check in smoothly. Dad had offered to wait with us at the gate before we boarded the plane. I had been separated from my dad before when I had spent my summers in Todayland while he worked in New York, but this time, it was a different kind of separation. Mom and I were going to London, while Dad worked and Wesley stayed with Russell his daughter Jessi. I was going to be across the ocean from my dad, and I felt like I was going to miss him even more because of that.

"_Airplane 1542 is now boarding."_

"I guess this is it," I said out loud, and I hugged my dad tightly.

"Have fun in London," Dad told me. "And take home first place in Spotlite."

"I'll try my hardest, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, princess."

We pulled apart, and I watched my parents embrace each other for a long tender moment.

"I love you, Wilbur," Mom said.

"I love you too, Karena."

They pulled apart from their hug and they pulled in again for a long, passionate kiss. Watching them kiss like that, it was a precious moment that I don't see every day. I could tell my parents truly loved each other and didn't want to be apart.

"Watch over our little girl for me," Dad told her with a smile.

"And you watch over our son," Mom replied back as they gave each other one more kiss. After they pulled apart, Mom approached me with a smile on her face. "Are you ready for your biggest adventure yet?"

"You bet I am," I replied, and as we started to walk away, I turned back and waved at my dad, who waved back with a teary smile on his face. Before I knew it, we boarded the plane, and the plane took off. I sat between my mom and my boyfriend Caleb, and I laced my hand with the latter's.

"We're lifting off!" I heard Amy yell as the plane accelerated down the runway.

"So long, Westport," Ajay replied with a smile on his face.

"It was nice seeing you again, New York," I said quietly as I looked out the window to see the symbol of America: the Statue of Liberty.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" Mom asked, also looking out the window.

"This is the first time I've ever seen the Statue of Liberty," I answered in awe. "It's not up close, but it's… so strong."

"The Statue of Liberty was seen as a promise to immigrants that they would have a fulfilling life here," Mom explained. "But to others, like me and your dad, it represents our freedom."

"Look, I can see our house from here!" Adam yelled. "And there's Westport High!"

"Of course Adam gets the view of our hometown," I said with a chuckle.

"But we have the better view," Mom said, and then Caleb peered over to see the Statue of Liberty before we got higher.

"I can't look!" Maria cried. "I'm afraid of heights."

"Sounds like it's going to be a long nine hours for you," Michael said with a smirk on his face.

"This view is amazing!" Amy replied happily. "Maria, open your eyes! "It's like a big blue blanket keeping the Statue of Liberty warm!"

"I wouldn't exactly call it that," Caleb said, and Mom and I chuckled.

"Everything's so small," Maria said with some fear in her voice. "I feel a bit faint."

"Just keep staring!" Rory suggested with eagerness. "Exposure therapy!"

"If it makes you feel any better, look what's coming our way," Ajay said.

"What is it?" Maria asked. "The ocean? Are we falling?"

"What? No, it's airplane food!" Erin answered, and we all turned back toward the front to see the flight attendant giving everyone food.

"Your courtesy in-flight lunch."

"It's not afternoon yet, but all right," I said.

"Remember, Diana, your dad explained that London is six hours ahead of us," Mom explained. "While it's breakfast here in New York… or the Atlantic Ocean, it's lunch time over in England."

"Gotcha!"

"Yes! It's everything I dreamed of and more!" I heard Rory cheer happily, and I couldn't help but crack up laughing at his enthusiasm.

"I expected you to have bigger dreams," Skye replied as I started to eat my cheeseburger, fries, a piece of bread, and water.

"This isn't bad," Mom said after swallowing a fry. The three of us sat in our seats in content, eating our meals.

"So, Mr. Silva, I heard you have an anniversary coming up with Mrs. Silva!" I jerked and turned toward Amy. "You've sure been _married _for a long time!"

"Uh, that's right," Mr. Silva replied with fear in his voice. "Coming up on seventeen years next month."

"Really? Congratulations," Ms. Maddox, who was another chaperone, replied.

"Thanks. We're planning to eat at a fancy lobster restaurant to celebrate," Mrs. Silva explained with a smile.

"Sounds tasty," Ajay replied.

"Yeah! You two are the shining picture of true love," Amy replied back loudly.

"I suppose so," Mr. Silva said, and then he cleared his throat, turning back to his wife and friend.

"What was that about?" I asked with confusion in my voice.

"Beats me," Caleb replied as he continued eating. "But I have to disagree with Amy."

"Wait, what?"

"I don't know Mr. and Mrs. Silva," Caleb explained. "But, Karena, I know you and Wilbur, and you are definitely _the _shining picture of true love."

"Caleb, I'm flattered!" Mom replied with appreciation in her voice. "But not even Wilbur and I are perfect."

"I'm curious. How did you and Wilbur meet?"

"Well… this may sound like something out of a movie but… I met my husband when I traveled to the future."

"How does that work?" Caleb asked with surprise. "Did time machines exist when you were born?"

"Oh no! You see, technically, I was born in 1995, and in 2013, I had moved into my own apartment and bought a television set with a magic remote. That remote took me to Wilbur's hometown, where I met him. He influenced me so much on what it means to have hope that I moved to the year 2037 to live my life with him. Wilbur was just starting high school at the time while I just graduated high school."

"Was it love at first sight?" I asked, a little alarmed my mom had never told me the story of how she and my dad met.

"Not exactly," Mom answered. "Your dad came off as a little impatient, and his mind was on more important things."

"So how did you know there was something there?" Caleb asked.

"Wilbur just flat out told me his true feelings about himself and his family as well as some secrets that he never told anyone about." Mom paused, looking out the window to see a layer of clouds. "Wilbur felt… comfortable when he was around me, and I realized he had feelings for me. I never imagined that would happen to me, and I slowly fell in love with him."

"How did you guys work it out?" I asked.

"Time and honesty. Your dad was a minor, so we had to be careful of what we did together and how we were around each other. We got more flexible after we got engaged."

"What was your engagement story?" Caleb asked.

"Wilbur had taken me to our favorite spot just before my college graduation… for my bachelor's degree, I mean. He said he had a plan, but couldn't wait anymore, dropped to one knee, and he proposed while the sun was setting. We married not the next April, but the one after that. We've been married now for almost 20 years. We just celebrated our 19th anniversary over a week ago."

* * *

"Look outside!"

I stirred awake, realizing that I must have fallen asleep.

"This better not be another cloud you think looks like my face," I heard Amy say, and I looked outside the window: London!

"We're approaching London," Ajay explained. "That huge Ferris wheel is the London Eye."

"My ears just popped!" Amy exclaimed. "I can feel us descending."

"Oh my gosh, you're right," I replied, still trying to wake up while my ears popped. It was not a good feeling. Suddenly, we felt the plane land.

"Touchdown!" Caleb yelled excitedly. "London, here we come!"

We all got off the plane and collected our luggage. We were led to the Underground, which I assumed was like New York's subway, and we rode into the city. When we got out, we went up the stairs, and I immediately saw Big Ben against a blue sky.

"Please tell me this is a dream," I said with a smile creeping onto my face.

"It's no dream, Diana," Caleb answered, taking my hand. "We're really here in London."

"British things are everywhere!" Amy said excitedly. "Look, a phone booth! And there's a pub!"

"I'm surprised to see phone booths still exist," I said with a smirk.

"London is a very historic town," Mom explained. "While the world evolves, London needs a reminder of its history somewhere. I'm glad this area went untouched."

"Moreover, Big Ben is _right there!_" Ajay exclaimed. "A cultural icon is right before our eyes."

"What's up, mate?" Adam asked happily with a British accent. "Cheerio! Pip pip!"

"Everyone, follow me!" Mr. Olson yelled over us. "We're stopping by the hotel to drop our luggage off before our first tour."

"Thank goodness!" Rory exclaimed, carrying two large suitcases. "My arms are about to fall off."

"Rory, what on earth do you have in there?" I asked with shock.

"Did you bring your rock collection?" Skye asked, carrying her only suitcase.

"What do you take me for, a little kid?" Rory asked teasingly. "I only brought important rocks like bath salts and a pumice stone!"

"Ajay, where's your luggage?" Amy asked, and Ajay pointed to his backpack in reply.

"How can you go to _another continent _with only that?" I asked with confusion.

"I travel light and only bring the essentials," Ajay explained smugly.

"So you don't bring extra clothes?" I asked. "What do you plan to do? Wear the same shirt over and over again?"

"Says the girl who always wears that shirt," Ajay replied, and I looked down to see that I had put on my dad's favorite shirt.

"I'm with Diana on this one," Amy chimed in. "I bet you're going to run out of space for souvenirs."

"My dad is the exact same way," Rory replied. "By the end of the trip, he's smuggling his things into everyone else's suitcases!"

"That is totally my dad!" I said, cracking up laughing.

"I can assure you that's never going to happen," Ajay replied.

"Kids, our hotel's right around the corner!" Another male chaperone in a brown shirt yelled over us. "Let's walk in single file so we don't block the other patrons off."

"What are we, kindergartners?" I asked sarcastically as we walked toward our hotel, which was the fanciest hotel I had ever stayed in… actually, it would be the only hotel I would stay in so far in my life.

"Ow!" I heard Amy exclaim, and we turned to see the Fairfield drama department within our grasp.

"You," I said angrily.

"Well, well, well," Kitty replied with a smug smile. "Look what pathetic second-rate actors the cat dragged in."

"Don't tell me we're staying at the same hotel as you talentless scrubs," Cory said, insulting the whole group.

"I'm surprised the video we made didn't intimidate you out of the running," Yves spoke up. "You should've saved your airfare."

"You guys, that video was way outta line!" Amy responded angrily. "You're all psychos! That was seriously messed up! What is _wrong _with you?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Amy!" I yelled, running to her side and putting my hands on her shoulders. "Let's calm down—"

"What's wrong with us? We're just calling it like we see it," Marvin answered. "You peons were long overdue for a reality check."

"The truth ain't always pretty," Cory said. "If you aren't equipped to handle it, that's your problem."

"Keep telling yourself that, you lowlifes," Ajay responded angrily.

"Look who's talking," Marvin shot back. "You cheaters may have won that sham of a rap battle, but the Spotlite judges won't be so easy to rig."

"We most certainly did not cheat, Marvin," I responded angrily. "We won fair and square. And we'll do just that here."

"Ta-ta! We can't wait to see what sort of 'production' you've scraped up," Kitty responded with a jeer while making her way into an elevator.

"Fairfield School of Humanities, my behind!" Amy burst out. "More like Fairfield School of Monsters."

I rubbed one of Amy's shoulders while Ajay rubbed the other one. When I saw he had it under control, I walked away from the group and toward my mom, who was holding our room's keycard.

"So this is who we're dealing with?" Mom asked, and I nodded with a glare on my face. "You guys have worked so hard for this. I _know _you'll do your best. Don't let Fairfield get to you, alright?"

"You should give that pep talk to Amy," I replied. "Amy's been the angriest in this group."

"Amy has a fierce spirit, but I'm sure she knows how to keep her cool."

"Mom, Amy's a freshman."

"So? Amy seems to be a fast learner. Meanwhile, let's get to our room."

"Who is bunking with us?" I asked.

"Skye, Sydney, and Natalie," my mom _yelled _in response, and the three girls rushed over to us. "Let's go to our room."

"I guess this is alright," Skye replied as we walked toward the elevator.

"What room are we in, anyway?" Sydney asked.

"Room 615," Mom answered as we got in the elevator.

"Do we get to have slumber parties every night?" Natalie asked with a smile.

"Well, I'm not sure about _that,_" Mom answered. "But I'm sure we'll have fun somehow."

"Yeah! It's just us girls, I'm sure we can find things to do at night."

We approached our room, and we entered it to find two king-sized beds along the wall with a fantastic view of London.

"Alright, this room already rocks!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Look at the view!" Sydney exclaimed in awe, and we all took out our phones to get pictures.

"Guys, look at the bathroom in here!" we heard Skye say when we finished taking pictures, and we ventured into the bathroom.

"I feel like I just entered Vanna White's dressing room," I said in awe.

"Don't gawk for too long, ladies," Mom spoke up. "We have to get this double-decker bus on the move!"

* * *

"Welcome to Her Majesty's Royal Palace and Fortress, the Tower of London!"

"Ravens are everywhere!" Amy said happily. "C'mere, my clever buddies!"

The ravens cawed happily at Amy's call.

"Who are you, Edgar Allen Poe?" I asked sarcastically.

"This place looks positively ancient," Maria said in awe. "Just how old is it?"

"The tower has been standing guard over the capital since the early 1080s," the tour guide answered with a smile.

"Almost a whole millennium ago!" I quietly exclaimed in awe.

"This was built almost a _thousand _years ago?" Rory asked, also in awe. "I am but a tiny speck of dust in the universe."

"I could live ten lifetimes and still not outlast this fortress!" Ajay replied with amazement.

"Not with that attitude, you won't," Michael said with a smirk.

"We came just in time to see the changing of the guard," Mr. Olson chimed in. "Behold!"

We watched as a few sentries in tall fuzzy hats holding bayoneted rifles marched in formation and stomping on their feet loudly as they went.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"I heard they get fired for smiling," I whispered to my mom. "If Wesley was here, he would totally be trying to make them laugh."

"Skye, it's your dream job!" Rory said out loud, and I had forgotten I was standing next to Rory.

"Oh, hush."

"I wonder if we could get them to laugh," Adam said.

"We should not be obnoxious tourists," Amy suggested. "We Americans have a bad enough reputation. I'd rather not make it even worse."

"Yes, no need to be disrespectful," Maria replied in agreement. "The guards are people too, not robots."

"I wonder if Grandpa made robots for around the globe," I pondered out loud.

"Japan adapted quite a bit of your grandfather's technology," Mom answered. "Now Japan is in an even better country to live in."

"Why do they insist on wearing the furry hats?" Aiden asked. "They look quite comical."

"The bearskin caps date back to the 1700s and were intended to make their wearers look taller and more intimidating," the tour guide explained.

"Not sure they succeeded," Adam replied with amusement as we finished watching the changing of the guard and toured the rest of the Tower of London. We got back on the double-decker bus and made a stop at the River Thames. We got off the bus and started walking across the bridge.

"_London Bridge is falling down!" _Amy sang. "_Falling down, falling down."_

"I should hope not!" Ajay exclaimed. "Especially seeing as we're standing on it right now."

"Actually, this is the Tower Bridge, not the London Bridge!" the tour guide corrected. "The London Bridge is the next one upstream. People often confuse the two."

"Martin, Brenda! Let's go take a selfie together with the bridge!" I heard Ms. Maddox say excitedly, and then an idea crept into my head.

"Hey Mom, I know we don't get very many opportunities to take a picture together—"

"Diana, I'd love to," Mom interrupted me with a smile. "We badly need an update anyway. Why not do it here in London?"

"We just need Dad and Wesley to join us," I replied, and then I turned to Caleb. "Can you take a picture of me and my mom?"

"Sure!" Caleb replied as I handed my phone to him.

"Oh, here! Take my phone too," Mom suggested, handing her phone to Caleb. "I want Wilbur to see this."

I led my mom to one of the towers and we did a couple poses. We hugged each other and then we put our outside hand on our hips. Caleb and I took some pictures ourselves, and then we took some selfies before we continued on to Westminster Abbey, where Mom had wanted so many pictures taken of her.

"We'll be stopping here for a break," the tour guide said. "You'll have time to wander and grab lunch if you choose."

"Any recommendations?" Amy asked.

"I highly, _highly_ recommend _The Rose Room_! It's a classic afternoon tea room right across the street."

"You mean high tea?" Clint asked.

"No, high tea is actually a heavy meal for the working class! When most people say high tea, they're really thinking of afternoon tea's manners, lace, and dainty foods."

"That sounds right up my alley!" Rory exclaimed. "Guys, we _have _to go."

"I've lost my appetite after seeing my mom and Jim purchase matching souvenir shirts," Ajay said sadly.

"I'm still pretty full from the airplane meal," Skye answered.

"For real?" Amy asked with surprise. "That was an eternity ago!"

"Amy, let's dine like royals!" Rory happily suggested. "We can't come all the way to England and not have English tea time."

"I'm starving," Amy answered happily. "I could eat a horse!"

"Yay! Though not yay for the hypothetical horse… Let's stop to smell the roses, so to speak!"

"What do you say, Diana?" Mom asked me with a smile. "We might not get another opportunity to do this. This was a _dream _of mine when I was a little girl."

"Rory, Amy, do you two mind if my mom and I join you?" I asked.

"No, not at all!" Amy answered. "It'll be fun!"

We walked into _The Rose Room_ and were eventually seated after a brief wait. I sat in between my mom and Amy with Rory across the table from me. The tablecloth was made of lace and there was a tea set on the table.

"It's so fragrant in here!" Amy said in awe, and I took a sniff: it really did smell of roses! "It's like a garden."

"The atmosphere here's so unique," Rory replied. "It's kinda like being in theme park restaurant."

A waitress with short red hair approached our table and laid a gold stand holding three tiers of treats onto the table.

"Welcome to _The Rose Room_. Allow me to give you a run-down of our wares. First, you've got the savory finger sandwich platter. Next is the scone tier, and on the top, delicate dessert pastries."

"Do we eat everything with our hands?" Amy asked, unsure of what etiquette was in England.

"Indeed," the waitress answered with a smile. "And it's all accompanied by tea, of course."

"I'll pour you a cup, Amy," Rory said. "In fact, let me pour you and your mom a cup too, Diana."

"You didn't have to do that!" I replied with a small blush, but a big smile.

"It's just like our old tea parties!" Amy exclaimed with a smile. "Did you have tea parties when you were a kid, Karena?"

"Oh yes!" Mom explained with a smile. "I held tea parties all the time with my American Girl dolls. Sometimes my mom would join me for a cup. She would even provide the real tea!"

"Whoa! It's loose leaves instead of a tea bag!" Amy said with surprise. "You pour it through a filter!"

"I wonder what kind of tea it is," I replied as my mom took a sip.

"Earl Grey! It has a hint of lavender in it."

"This is quite a step up from what we used to pretend to serve our stuffed animals," Rory reminisced.

"Feel free to sugar to your tea to your liking," the waitress said with a smile.

We each added a dash of sugar to our tea with a thin, dainty spoon. Amy and I examined the spoon to find that it was fashioned to look like flowering vines.

"This is the first time I'm using a teaspoon for its original purpose instead of as a measuring tool…"

"My dad uses this kind of spoon all the time," I replied. "He _may _have learned English etiquette while taking the time machine for TIME."

"My mind may have just exploded," Rory replied.

"Do you know the proper tea-drinking etiquette?" the waitress asked.

"Stick my pinky out!" Amy, Mom, and I all replied at the same time as the three of us took a drink of tea with our pinkies sticking out. We giggled while the waitress gave us a weird look.

"That isn't English etiquette?" Mom asked with some embarrassment in her voice.

"There's no need for that," the waitress answered with amusement. "Americans…"

"All right, I'll read a table manners book the next chance I get!" Amy exclaimed in defense, and I chuckled.

"Don't fret, I won't be supervising your manners the whole meal," the waitress replied. "Ring your bell if you need anything."

The four of us each took a sandwich from the bottom platter.

"So many flavors!" Amy exclaimed. "Cucumbers and cream cheese, smoked salmon, tomato focaccia…"

"I'm loving the tomato focaccia," I said, munching on my sandwich.

"This cucumber and cream cheese is to die for," Mom replied. "Why didn't I think of this combination before?"

"They're so good and simple!" Rory replied.

"There's something nostalgic about it," Amy explained. "It's like something my mom would make me for lunch in elementary school."

"Except they're sliced so daintily and the bread crusts are so meticulously cut off. I feel so posh and pampered."

"Agreed, old chap. These sandwiches are simply divine."

"Did you just call Rory _old_?" I asked in amusement.

"Are you trying to talk fancy?" Rory asked, also with amusement in his voice. "You sound like a hundred-year-old grandpa."

"Golly gosh!" Amy exclaimed. "That's a rather beastly thing to say, Rory."

"That's how old my great-grandpa would have been if he was still alive," I replied somberly as we finished our sandwiches and moved on to the scones.

"My favorite food," Mom said, taking two scones off the middle platter.

"I thought your favorite is cheesecake?" I asked.

"Scones are a delicate dessert and must be enjoyed with each bite," Mom explained as Rory expertly spread clotted cream on his scone.

"I feel like I'm seeing you in your element here," Amy said with observance.

"In my fancy fantasy life where I've made it big as an actor, I have tea parties with you all the time," Rory explained.

"Your goals have literally not changed since you were a kid."

"Hey, nowadays our friends would be invited instead of our stuffed animals," Rory defended. "I've at least matured there! What kind of luxuries do _you _dream of having someday?"

"I fantasize about being able to buy whatever I want," Amy answered. "No more discount bin clothes and almost being trampled on Black Friday! It must be nice being so rich you can splurge on whatever without a second thought."

"My family can speak for that," I replied. "My grandpa's inventions made him one of the richest people in the world, and my family did not take that for granted."

"Being that way must make it easy to accumulate tons of junk you don't actually use, though," Rory said.

"That is true," Mom replied. "My in-laws have the biggest storage room I've ever seen in my life, but it's still very tidy."

"I heard that Skye's family has a house somewhere they just use for storing stuff," Rory said.

"I like to imagine if I'm ever well-off, I wouldn't go _that _wild," Amy said.

"That's actually why Wilbur wanted his own place," Mom explained as we finished our scones. "He could have taken advantage of his dad being rich, but he wanted to work his own way."

"So what about you, Diana and Karena?" Rory asked. "What is your fantasy like?"

"I've always wanted to make it big as a singer," Mom explained. "My mom was a singer and I wanted to follow in her footsteps. I could travel the world and do what I love to do."

"Is that how you ended up being the band director?" Amy asked.

"Kind of! If I didn't pursue my dreams, I wanted to at least teach what I love, so I went to Todayland University to pursue music education. I was a music teacher at Todayland High School until Diana was born. I was the music teacher at both Westport Elementary and Westport High Schools until I decided that Diana and Wesley were too much to handle on top of two jobs. I just returned to Westport High School this year."

"I don't know Wesley that well," Amy replied.

"Wesley _loves _to choose my clothes," I explained with a smile. "And he has really good taste in them! Wesley is also an athlete, and he was on the baseball and basketball teams. He's doing track-and-field right now."

"Your turn, Diana," Rory said, gazing at me with his hazel eyes.

"Oh goodness... I never really thought about that," I paused. "I just wanted to be around my dad. I guess if I could pick a dream career, it would be in ballet."

"I can see it!" Amy said with a smile. "You're a cheerleader too. You would bring joy to millions of people."

"Oh I wouldn't go _that _far," I replied with a chuckle.

"Bourbon biscuits, powdered donuts, oh my!" Rory exclaimed as we took some food off the dessert platter on top. I watched as Amy poked a tiny pancake on her plate with amusement.

"What is this, a pancake for ants?"

"It's a _crumpet!_" Rory exclaimed happily. "So cute! This is you as a dessert. A round little pancake."

"No way, I am darkness! Fear me! I broke someone's leg last fall, remember?"

"On accident," Rory and I corrected at the same time.

"Oh, Diana! I forgot you're with us," Amy exclaimed in shock.

"And who am I, Cornelius Robinson?" I asked sarcastically. "You know, I understand cricket now."

"Cricket?" Rory and Amy asked at the same time.

"Oh, there was a memorable quote from the first Ninja Turtles movie where Raphael tells Casey that you have to know what a crumpet it to understand cricket," I explained. "But a crumpet is a dessert whereas cricket is a sport…"

"That might have been the best thing I've ever eaten," Rory said with sadness in his voice.

"I wonder if I can convince my parents to add these to the Golden Griddle's menu," Amy pondered out loud as we all eyed the last crumpet on the platter. "There's only one left. Let's split it."

"In four pieces?" Mom asked with a little shock. "No, Amy, you and Rory can split it."

"Fine with us," Rory agreed with a smile.

"One of us should cut it in half, and the other person gets to choose first," Amy suggested.

"Oh, so the person cutting it will want to make the pieces as equal as possible. Very clever."

"Yeah! Who wants to cut it?"

"Actually, being the cutter feels like a lot of pressure now," Rory said as Mom and I pointed at Amy.

"Dang, I don't really wanna do it now either," Amy replied. "I guess as the person who came up with it, I'll take responsibility."

We watched with bated breath as Amy cut the crumpet as evenly as she could, but one piece came out larger than the other.

"Aww… I tried."

"I think I'll take this one!" Rory said, taking the smaller piece.

"You took the small one?" I asked with surprise.

"Aw, Rory! You're too nice to me," Amy said with a smile.

"All in a day's work," Rory replied. "Anyway, I could _never _be too nice to you."

"Thank you for this, Rory."

"Thank you, too. And thank you, Diana and Karena, for joining. It was nice getting to know your mom a little more outside of rehearsal."

"Oh that's right! You weren't at my party back in the fall," I exclaimed with realization.

"You threw a party?" Rory asked with surprise as we walked out of _The Rose Room_. "When?"

"It was when you were so depressed that your mom was going to die of cancer," Amy answered. "I was feeling down because you weren't replying to my texts, so Diana invited me over to her house."

We then toured the London Eye and Buckingham Palace before we turned in for the night.

"I'm so glad we have time to sightsee and vacation before our performance next weekend," Amy said happily. "I wonder what tomorrow has in store!"

"We're taking the train to Paris for a day trip!" Rory answered. "The Triangle d'Or will be the _perfect _place to go prom shopping."

"The Triangle… d'oeuvres? What?"

"Triangle d'Or is French for 'Golden Triangle,'" Ajay explained. "It's a must-visit district famous for its luxury fashion boutiques."

"I can't wait to _finally _own a fancy dress I'm not mortified too…"

I watched as Skye turned her eyes toward a girl with long brown hair wearing a leather jacket.

"Hey, Skye, I'll meet you in our room."

"Oh, sure, go ahead," Skye replied, not meeting me in the eye.

When Mom and I got in the elevator, I couldn't help but scream.

"Diana, quiet down!" Mom reprimanded me quietly.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it! No one told me we were going to _Paris!_"

"I'm surprised at you," Mom said with a smirk. "I've always pictured you wanting to go to Greece."

"Greece?" I raised my eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, you know… Diana, Goddess of the Moon—"

"Oh my goodness, Mom, stop. Paris is where it's all at! And don't deny you've been wanting to visit Paris too!"

"Well… alright, you got me. I've always _dreamed _of going to Paris when I was a girl. Dancing in the city of lights."

I continued to daydream about Paris even after reaching our room, and I drifted off to sleep.


	21. In the Spotlite

**There is a surprise at the end of the chapter. But for now, enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story: Class Act," and I also do not own the song "All Is Found." I only own Diana, Karena, and Wesley.**

* * *

We were up bright and early today to take the train to Paris. I still thought this was a dream. It became reality when I had afternoon tea with my mom in _The Rose Room_, but I was not expecting to go to Paris. We did eat breakfast before we went on the train, but we were all so exhausted. I could not stop yawning, and I saw that most of the students were yawning as well.

"I feel like a zombie," Amy said sleepily across the car from me. "I thought jetlag was supposed to be over by now."

"At least waking up this early will help it be over sooner," Erin replied. "Plus, I think they sell caffeinated tea on the train."

"Praise the Lord for that," I said while yawning. "I could use some of that Earl Grey tea right now."

"I'll take the strongest stuff they have," Ajay replied. "Clint snored so loudly last night I thought an earthquake was happening."

"That's the truth," Caleb sleepily said, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Yikes. You better load up on caffeine quick," Adam suggested. "Today's supposed to be super special."

"I still can't believe we're visiting Paris," Amy said happily.

"Neither can I," I replied with a yawn.

"We had just enough left over from the scholarship fund to cover the day trip," Ajay explained. "I can't wait to soak up all the Parisian culture."

"I don't know about culture, but I'm here for Parisian fashion!" Amy replied excitedly.

"Ugh, I can't wait to step into prom wearing _couture from Paris_," Rory said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"_Someone's _not tired," I said out loud.

"Slow down dreamer," Ajay replied. "It'll likely be closer to 'nice consignment outfits from Paris.'"

"Even if we don't buy anything, we'll still get to try on expensive clothes and feel glamorous!" Amy said with excitement.

"Dude, clothes in Paris have got to be more expensive than clothes in America," I replied.

"Actually, America's dollar costs eleven cents more than the Euro Paris uses," Mom corrected me, and I rolled my eyes.

"As long as we don't break any zippers and then we have to pay for everything," Skye said. "We'd be finished."

"Couture is fascinating and all," Ajay chimed in. "But you're neglecting the _most _exciting thing about Paris. I can't believe none of you have mentioned the French theatrical legacy. We've got Moliere! Victor Hugo!"

"I thought Victor Hugo was an artist," I said, and I watched Mom look him up on her phone.

"No, Diana, you're thinking of Vincent van Gogh," Mom corrected me. "Victor Hugo was a poet."

"I don't know anything about the Paris theatre scene," Erin chimed in. "I know _The Phantom of the Opera_ is _set _in Paris, but that runs in London."

"Oh, speaking of _Phantom_, the famous opera house from the story is here!" Rory said with excitement.

"Which I hear is full of ghosts," Skye replied, also with excitement. "Not to mention the stories about the catacombs."

I watched Amy press her face to the window, and I did the same, watching some new landscaping along the way. Then, I saw a reflection on the window, and I gulped.

"Speaking of ghosts, I hope what I'm seeing right now isn't real," Amy said.

"Nope, it's definitely real," I replied, turning around angrily to see the Fairfield drama department in our train car. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Nice to see you dorks, too," Cory replied icily. "_Not."_

"We were hoping this train car would be empty," Kitty said angrily.

"Not only is it full, but the contents are probably contagious," Marvin said with amusement in his voice.

"You are—"

"Who are you calling diseased?" Amy shot back angrily, interrupting me. "_You're _the sick ones! If we were contagious, maybe you'd catch us and turn into nice people!"

"We're nice," Yves defended herself and her friends. "You're just insecure because your show's not good."

"Why must you always _assume _that we're not good enough?" I asked angrily. "All you guys have done to me and my friends is bullying us to thinking we're not good enough."

"What are you doing on the same train as us, anyway?" Rory asked with anger in his voice.

"You're not the only school going to Paris today," Kitty answered. "How narcissistic can you get?"

"Narcissistic?!" I yelled back. "If anyone is _narcissistic_, it's you, Kitty."

"Diana."

I turned toward my mom who had put a hand on my shoulder and given me a raised eyebrow.

"I'd advise you to leave," Ajay recommended with a glare. "We're here to enjoy ourselves with a day in Paris, not deal with the likes of you."

"Oh, so you're hanging out in Paris all day," Marvin replied. "Probably into the evening, too?"

"Yeah, Mr. Obvious," Amy answered. "What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing," Cory replied. "It's just gonna feel good doing productive things like _rehearsal _while you idiots waste your time."

"Speaking of wasting time, let's bounce," Kitty said. "Bye, losers!"

We all shared a confused look as the Fairfield students left the train car.

"That was weird," Amy finally spoke up after a few moments of silence. "Why would they care how late we're staying?"

"Don't waste your energy figuring them out," Skye recommended. "Look, we're crossing the border."

And surely enough, the Eiffel Tower was in view as we crossed the French border, and before we knew it, we were in Paris. We disembarked the train and walked around the streets, which to my surprise was more modernized.

"I watch way too many movies and read way too many books," I said out loud.

"Authors liked to give readers a feel of what historic Paris looked like," Mom explained. "France sure has gone through a lot of history since the early days."

"Ah, the Paris air!" I heard Amy yell out excitedly. "It smells like baguettes and wonder!"

I took a sniff, and sure enough, I was smelling bread.

"Mr. Olson said we can do whatever we want until 3:00 PM," Erin reminded all of us. "Paris is our oyster!"

"I could go for a Starbucks coffee right now," I told Caleb and my mom.

"Obviously, we're going shopping first," I heard Rory say to his friends. "I am _not _passing up the chance to try on designer clothes."

"Prom _is _happening right when we return," Ajay explained. "It would be ideal to have prom clothes ready so we don't need to rush."

"Sure, but just so it's said, if all we see through the window is stuff a baby doll would wear, I'm not going in," Skye spoke up.

"You could always come with me and Mom for some coffee," I recommended to her, and she shrugged.

"Look, I see a store with amazing suits and gowns in the window!" Amy shouted excitedly while pointing her finger to a boutique with guards wearing black tuxedos manning the entrance. "And the mannequins have hair like real people!"

"I'm not sure it's normal to have guards outside of clothing stores," Adam said uneasily.

"Welcome to the world of high fashion, where expensive clothes are treated like museum pieces," Rory explained. "Let's go in!"

"I have good news," Mom spoke up as Amy's group of friends went in the store. "I found a Starbucks by the Louvre. I know Mr. Olson wanted all of us to gather there."

"Is the Eiffel Tower close?" Caleb asked with a smile on his face.

"Actually, yes! It's walking distance."

"Well, then let's grab coffee!" I said with excitement as we walked toward the Starbucks that was right next to the museum.

"Hold on, before we go in, we need a picture in front of the store so that we can show Dad that there is a Starbucks here," Mom recommended, and the three of us crowded in for a selfie before walking in the store. Caleb ordered a cookies n' crème frappucino, Mom ordered an iced vanilla latte, I ordered an iced caramel macchiato, and we all ordered baguettes. We decided to stay in the store only because we had a fantastic view of the Eiffel Tower. Caleb and I could not resist not taking pictures of the view, and I took photos of our drinks with the Eiffel Tower in the background.

When we finished our drinks, the three of us walked to the Eiffel Tower, and there was an elevator that took us to the top. We did have to wait quite a bit, but we eventually got in the elevator, and we made it to the top. Caleb and I walked up to the rail and put our forearms on it, gazing at the view of the city.

"It's all so beautiful," I said in awe as Caleb took my hand.

"You know, if I was ready, I would be proposing marriage to you," Caleb told me, and I turned to gaze him in his brown eyes.

"Caleb, I would love that, but I'm not ready for marriage either. I'm only a sophomore in high school, after all. Besides, when the time does come, I know you will prepare something that both of us will remember for the rest of our lives."

"I never thought I would be here right now."

"Neither did I," I replied. "Let alone during my high school days."

"Has your dad ever been to Paris before?" Caleb asked, and I belted out a long laugh.

"Caleb, Dad went to Paris for work, and he traveled back in time to the 1400s! I imagine it was not as nice as this."

"You're probably right. Maybe your dad will make it here one day."

"Wesley too," I replied. "My brother would _love _this city. Actually, my dad would prefer to be in Rome."

"Really? I'm surprised."

"I'm not. My grandma's side of the family is Italian. To my dad, he'd think it would be cool to see the place his family came from."

We both heard a camera, and we turned around to see my mom taking photos of us.

"Were you taking photos of us the whole time?" Caleb asked with a smile.

"Hey, you're here together!" Mom explained. "You can't _not _take pictures."

"Mom, may I take a picture with you?" I asked, and Mom smiled at me as she handed her phone to Caleb. We took pictures at the rail with the view of the city in the background, and then we moved to where it was evident we were on the Eiffel Tower. When we were done touring the Eiffel Tower, we took the elevator back down, and we met up with the rest of the group at the Louvre.

"This sculpture is called The Thinker," Mr. Olson explained we walked along with my hand in Caleb's. "Its artist, Rodin, was known for his emotionally evocative human figures."

"He's so intense," I said with observance. "I wonder what he's supposed to be thinking about."

"Maybe he's pondering mortality," Amy suggested. "I bet he's pulling apart the mysteries of existence!"

"I wish I knew what he's figured out," Rory replied. "Maybe life would be less confusing."

"Well, he _is _stuck thinking for all eternity," Ajay said. "So he can't have figured out all the answers yet."

"Over here, you'll find the famed Mona Lisa," Mr. Olson continued. "With the most mysterious smile in the art world."

I took a closer look at the most famous art piece done by Leonardo DaVinci, and I wondered what he had in mind when painted her. Of course, I have read _The DaVinci Code_, but I still couldn't help but ponder what Leonardo was truly thinking…

"AAHHH!"

We all turned to see Ajay poking Amy on her shoulder, which clearly freaked her out.

"Amy, please keep your voice down," Mr. Olson reprimanded her. "We're in a museum."

"Sorry, Mr. Olson. Ajay, what the heck?"

"Only trying to make sure you don't miss one of the most famous paintings in history," Ajay explained, and I shook my head in disbelief.

"I'm looking, I promise!" Amy replied with laughter. "Can't a modern girl text _and _be totally present in the world?"

"You tell me," Ajay replied with a smile. "But first tell me what you think of the Mona Lisa."

"She's very beautiful. And small. I can barely even see her through all these people."

"But at least now you can say that you saw her at all. Speaking of crowds, though… we're not gonna be in Paris much longer, and the sun's starting to set outside."

"Lemme guess, you want to go enjoy Paris alone with me," Amy teased him. "And maybe kiss under the stars."

We finished touring the museum and got back on the train to head back to London, but not before Mom and I stopped at Starbucks one more time for a coffee and baguette.

* * *

"Prospero's staff is missing!"

I overheard Ajay near my room and I shot off my bed in alarm. I bolted out the door and entered Amy's room with panic racing through my mind.

"Prospero's staff was stolen?" Amy asked with shock. "What makes you so sure?"

"When I checked our props at the Spotlite venue earlier this morning, I realized someone else had gone through them first," Skye explained with sadness in her voice.

"It looked like they turned the place upside down searching for it," Ajay added.

Suddenly, all of our phones went off with different ringtones playing on each phone, and I was shocked at who was texting us.

_**KittyKat44: **__Hey dweebs! Just got to Spotlite and saw you guys weren't there. _

_**CoryintheHouse44: **__I heard a prop of yours went missing! How tragic!_

_**WonderWoman45: **__How the hey did you get our numbers?!_

_**EnchantedPrincess46: **__Wait it was you?! GIVE IT BACK YOU SCUMBAGS_

_**EnchantedPrincess46: **__RETURN OUR STAFF OR ELSE_

_**KittyKat44: **__No idea what you're talking about. Lol_

_**MrDirector43: **__This isn't a matter to 'laugh out loud' at. If you fail to comply we're reporting this to the authorities!_

_**KittyKat44: **__With no proof? For the record we were just checking on you because we were worried._

_**CoryintheHouse44: **__I bet it's a great hotel room decoration for whoever took it… totally not speaking from experience._

_**CoryintheHouse44: **__Bye losers!_

"The staff must be in Cory's hotel room," Maria angrily suggested. "If they're all at Spotlite, it should be unattended."

"It'd be suspicious if the entire drama department went up to their room," Emma suggested. "Our task force should probably be pretty small."

"Rory, Amy, you're with me," Ajay said boldly, taking Maria and Emma's suggestions into consideration. "I have a hunch your acting abilities will prove invaluable."

"I'm at your service!" Amy replied with determination on her face.

"I'm coming with you," Skye chimed in angrily. "As head tech, I'm responsible for that staff."

"Good, the four of us will have to do," Ajay said in agreement. "The rest of you, head to Spotlite and prepare to perform."

"We'll be entrusting the staff to you, then," Erin replied boldly.

"By the power vested in us, we'll bring her back safe and sound," Rory told us with determination.

"What am I doing, marrying the staff?" I asked sarcastically only to be met with glares. "Just go."

While Rory, Amy, Ajay, and Skye stayed in the room, I left to go back to my own hotel room with Maria, Emma, and Erin following me.

"How are you feeling, Diana?" Emma asked.

"Emma, what if Fairfield destroyed the staff?" I asked with worry in my voice. "How am I supposed to do my part?"

"I doubt Fairfield would stoop that low," Maria replied. "Staples, maybe. But not Fairfield."

"No, Maria, I don't think Staples would do that now that Max and Kara are gone. But based on what we know about Fairfield's drama department, they'd do anything to win Spotlite and take advantage of us."

"Diana, all we can do right now is head to the venue to prepare," Mom said as I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Let Ajay and the rest handle this."

* * *

I was still worried when I reached the venue and helped the crew assembled the sets and had so many thoughts run through my head. Would Amy's improv skills work? Did they go into Cory's room in disguise? Will they ever find the staff?

I heard the doors open and found Skye leading the other three backstage.

"Is that Thunderfury?" Graham asked with worry. "Please tell me you found Thunderfury!"

"Behold!" Amy said, revealing the staff by raising it up in the air. "Prospero's staff, safe and sound!"

"Whew! What a relief!" I exclaimed with a grateful smile. "My magic will be at full power tonight!"

Then, Maria walked in with a box of lunches.

"I picked up lunch for everyone. Vegetarian options, over here."

We grabbed our lunches and listened to the production before ours, though it was muffled.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore!" I heard an actress yell out followed by a roar.

"Their costumes are out of this world," Amy said with both awe and sadness at the same time. "I hope we can still catch a few performances before the award ceremony tonight."

"We'll have time to spare," Rory assured her. "Plus, a few categories like one-acts and immersive theatre will be running through the whole weekend."

"Good, you're done eating!" Sydney said loudly and with excitement. "Get in costume!"

"Already?" Amy asked with surprise as we finished the last of our meals. "We have three hours until call time!"

"We need to get your hair _perfect _for this performance!" Sydney shot back.

"Well, I might as well start with your hair," Mom said, walking toward me with a hairbrush and some hairpins.

"I can't wait to see what you come up with," I replied with a smile as we walked toward a mirror.

I sat down on the chair and felt my mom brush my hair like she did when I was a small child.

_Where the north wind meets the sea,_

_There's a river full of memory_

_Sleep my darling safe and sound,_

_For in this river all is found._

I listened to my mom sing as she braided my hair from the back and toward the front as she started making the crown, and her voice was just as beautiful as it was in the past.

_In her waters deep and true,_

_Lie the answers and a path for you_

_Dive down deep into her sound,_

_But not too far or you'll be drowned._

My mom braided the other side of my hair and then braided it straight down, and I held a confused look on my face as she brushed my bangs down on my forehead.

_Yes, she will sing to those who hear_

_And in her song our magic flows._

_But can you brave what you most fear?_

_Can you face what the river knows?_

Then I watched as my mom took the braid and wrapped it around my head, blending it in with the already-existing crown and pinned it in my hair.

_Where the north wind meets the sea,_

_There's a mother full of memory_

_Come my darling homeward bound,_

_When all is lost, then all is found._

"I look like an elf!" I exclaimed with a big smile on my face.

"Well all we need are the ears!" Mom replied and we chuckled.

"But seriously, Mom, I love it! If Prospero was a woman, this would be _the _hairstyle. This is perfect."

"Now let's get you into costume," Mom said with a smile before we hugged each other.

Before we knew it, we were all ready to give the performance of our lives as we heard thunderous applause from the other side of the stage.

"That must be the other play's curtain call!" Emma exclaimed with nervousness. "We're up soon."

"Ajay, care to share a few words of encouragement?" Mr. Olson asked, and Ajay took a deep breath.

"Here we are."

"Wait, you mean I _didn't _dream our flight to London?" Michael asked, and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Silence in the peanut gallery," Ajay shot back calmly. "As I was saying… Here we are at the most prestigious theatre competition in the world. We couldn't have gotten here without the hard work of every one of you."

"Hear, hear!" Amy cheered.

"After tonight, every theatre critic worth their salt will know Westport High's name. Now, let's show those judges what we're made of! This better be the best performance of your lives!"

We cheered before we took our positions on the stage for our opening number. We heard murmurs from the audience as the curtain raised to reveal the stage. A furious storm thundered through the theater as the opening number began. I heard voices of delight as Adam appeared onstage as Ariel in a flash of light, accompanied with a clap of thunder.

"_Now on the beak, now in the waist, the deck, in every cabin, I flame amazement!"_

I watched as Adam intensified the tempest with all his might as the nobles and sailors squabbled aboard their capsizing ship.

"_We are less afraid to be drowned than thou art," _Emma sang bravely.

"_All lost!" _Natalie cried. _"To prayers, to prayers, all lost!"_

It was my cue to walk on the stage as Amy dashed forward with tears streaming down her face.

"_If by your art, my dearest father, you have put the wild waters in this roar, allay them."_

"_Be collected," _I sang with a stoned face. _"No more amazement. Tell your piteous heart there's no harm done."_

"_Oh, woe the day!"_

* * *

Rory glared at me with his body quaking in anger as I captured him with my magic.

"_No. I will resist such entertainment till mine enemy has more power," _Rory sang as he drew his sword, and I pointed my staff at him.

"_Halt!"_

"_Father, don't do it!" _Amy yelled as lightning bolts crackled across the theater walls, and I heard gasps from the audience. _"O dear father! Make not too rash a trial of him, for he's gentle and not fearful."_

Suddenly, the room went dark with the glow of my staff as the only source of light. We stopped in our tracks as the audience murmured in confusion.

"Wait what?" I exclaimed quietly. "What just happened?"

"It's a blackout!" I heard someone from the audience exclaim.

"What do we do now?" Rory whispered.

"Everyone, please remain calm," I heard a security guard say. "Extreme winds outside have caused an electric outage in the area. Power should be restored within a few minutes."

"I suppose we can't fault them for having bad luck," I heard another person say.

"Still, it pains me to see such a glorious performance so unceremoniously interrupted."

An idea came to my head as the audience impatiently stirs in the darkness.

"Psst, Rory! Amy! Come here!" I watched my two peers run toward me. "Hey, what if we didn't let this interrupt our show?"

"What do you mean?" Amy whispered. "Are you saying we should improvise?"

"Exactly. Any play would pause for this and make the audience wait. But we're not just any play."

"You're right!" Rory whispered back. "If we can find a way to work this blackout into our show and keep everyone entertained… This is our chance to really surprise the judges and show them we have the best cast and crew in the world!"

"We should improvise and show the judges what we're made of!" Amy whispered wholeheartedly as she rushed in between me and Rory with her hands outstretched to shield the latter from the heavens.

"_Beseech you, father," _Amy cried. _"Withhold thine thunderclouds from thin air! By frightening such a thing divine, you harm thine own daughter!"_

I was confused at first, but then I realized Amy had already started improvising, accusing my character of summoning another storm.

"_My foot my tutor?" _I yelled back. _"Silence! I shall besiege this traitor with darkness and make his bold heart tremble."_

"_If you do not allay these dreadful shadows, I'll take matters into my own hands!" _Amy shouted back as Rory held a look of sadness. Then, she lunged forward to try to take the staff from my grasp. I wrestled back carefully, trying not to break the staff, and the stage lights turned back on! I heard gasps and cheers from the audience as I tugged the staff free.

* * *

"_My husband, then?" _Amy asked in song.

"_Ay, with a heart as willing as bondage e'er of freedom," _Rory sang in reply. _"Here's my hand."_

"_And mine, with my heart in't." _I started to cry as Amy pressed a kiss to Rory's cheek. _"And now farewell till half an hour hence."_

"_A thousand thousand!"_

* * *

"_If you could hurt, your swords are now too massy for your strengths and will not be uplifted," _Adam sang with a big smile on his face.

"_Be you quiet, monster!" _Caleb sang angrily as he struggled to draw his sword.

"_Begone!" _Erin shouted as she successfully drew her sword and charged at Adam.

At the end of the play, I heard thunder cracking from the huge stage speakers as I swung my staff, pulling everyone on stage into my charmed circle.

"_I shall be pinched to death," _Michael sang with sadness in his voice.

"_Go, sirrah, to my cell," _I sang back. _"Take with you your companions. As you look to have my pardon, trim it handsomely." _I paused as I turned toward the audience. _"Release me from my bands with the help of your good hands!"_

We were met with an explosive standing ovation as the lights dimmed, and we made our curtain calls.

* * *

We all re-entered the venue hall after getting out of our costumes, though I wanted my hair to stay the way it was. I felt so beautiful with it up.

"Congratulations!" Mr. Silva said, approaching us. "Remember me when you're famous, Amy!"

"Agh, no, I'm still a regular girl!" Amy exclaimed, but with happiness.

"When do you find out if you won?" Mrs. Silva asked.

"At the awards ceremony in a few hours," Ajay answered with nervousness. "The suspense will be the death of me yet."

"You all performed admirably even with the unexpected blackout," Ajay's mother, Shruti, complimented us. "Apparently a huge thunderstorm is forecast to hit just as we leave London."

"It really seems like the weather is going crazy all over the world lately," Amy replied with surprise.

"Skye! Your musical was amazing!"

We turned to see Lilith Vidal approaching the group with a big smile on her face!

"You were watching?" Skye asked with surprise in her voice.

"Didn't I promise I would?" Lilith answered, handing Skye a huge bouquet of lilacs. "The night after you mentioned it in the hotel, I bought tickets at the last minute online. They cost a fortune… darn scalpers! But it was worth every penny."

"Thanks so much," Skye replied with a big smile. "It means a lot to me that you came. More than you even know."

"You're welcome. I'll let all your other adoring fans have some time with you now. Catch ya later!"

As Lilith disappeared into the crowd, Skye's parents pushed through and approached her.

"No… how are _you _here?" Skye asked with shock.

"Skye, since we already booked our flights and luxury hotel before we rescinded our funding, we decided to come to London anyway," Mrs. Crandall explained with a look of sadness.

"You shouldn't have," Amy shot back. "Leave Skye alone!"

"We can't," Mr. Crandall replied, also with a look of sadness. "Skye is our daughter, and ever since she boarded that plane to London, we've spent sleepless nights rethinking everything."

"Skye, once you left, I realized no disagreement was worth losing you to," Mrs. Crandall explained. "We took you for granted and judged your ways too harshly."

"You _judged her ways too harshly_?" Ajay shot back. "Is that what you call abusing your daughter?"

"Wait, let them talk," Skye told Ajay, and I could tell she was shaking all over. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, letting her know she was not alone.

"Skye, we watched your production tonight," Mr. Crandall explained. "For a few hours, the singing and costumes and props weren't embarrassing child's play at all."

"In those theater's seats, under the lights, they weren't so bad," Mrs. Crandall added. "I finally understand why you insist on spending your days fiddling with the lights backstage."

"You… You're serious?" Skye asked with surprise in her voice. "But you were always so ashamed of me!"

"Skye, I regret that we tried to change you," Mr. Crandall replied. "We just didn't understand what you were always going on about. Your style was so _eccentric_."

"Mom, Dad, you have no idea!" Skye cried. "You have no idea how much you've hurt me all my life! I just wanted you to love me. But you were never there for me! Where were you when I needed you?

"We'll be there now," Mrs. Crandall said, and her voice was full of promise. "I missed you so much, Skye. Please, forgive us."

"I… I need a minute. Let me think this over."

I watched Skye turn away and walk towards her friends, asking them what she should do. After a few minutes, she turned back to her parents.

"Skye, honey, what do you think?" Mrs. Crandall asked.

"I haven't forgiven you yet," Skye explained. "After everything that's happened, it's possible I never will. So if you're going to try, you have to really win me back and show me you've changed. If you mess up again and hurt me or my friends, then it's over."

"Thank you for giving us this chance," Mr. Crandall replied with a smile on his face. "We won't squander it."

"We're not at hug level yet, if that's what you're thinking," Skye said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"All right, we'll have to earn it," Mrs. Crandall replied. "However long it takes."

"We'll get out of your hair for now," Mr. Crandall said. "Enjoy the rest of the festival, Skye."

We watched as her parents nodded at each other and walk away.

"Are you okay?" I asked Skye.

"I… don't know. I'm not sure I believe they can change… but I hope they meant it."

"Skye, where's that wacky one-act you promised to watch with us if we pulled the show off without anyone getting electrocuted?" Graham asked excitedly as he, Trevor, and Sydney approached us.

"We can't start without our head honcho!" Sydney said with a smile.

"I guess a promise is a promise," Skye answered, putting a smile on her face. "Amy, I'll meet back up with you guys for the awards ceremony."

"We'll try not to cry too much from missing you," Amy replied happily. "Have fun!"

As Skye left with the rest of the crew, my eyes turned to a man who looked like my dad, and the man with the black cowlick stared back at me with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Mom," I said, tapping my mom on the shoulder. "Is that who I think it is?"

We started walking toward the man, and the closer we got, the more convinced I was that it was my dad.

"Dad, is that you?" I asked, and the man broke into an even bigger smile. I clapped both my hands onto my face with a big gasp, and I ran toward him. My dad also ran toward me and swept me in his arms, twirling me around. We both laughed and cried in our embrace before we pulled apart and smiled at each other with fondness.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked with so much happiness in my voice. "I thought were you working for TIME?"

"We wanted to see your play and surprise you!" Dad explained. "You were _amazing_, and I am so proud of you!"

"Wait, _we_?" I asked, and Dad walked to my side to reveal Wesley and my grandparents! "Oh my gosh!"

"Hello there, Diana!" Grandpa Cornelius yelled with happiness as I ran to them and hugged them.

"Diana, your father explained everything to us, and you were an amazing Prospero!" Grandma Franny said with a big smile on her face. "Your parents taught you well."

"That was even better than the play in the fall," Wesley said as I hugged him. "I really like your hair."

"Thanks! Mom did it."

We turned to watch our parents in a tight embrace and giving each other a passionate kiss.

"How was London?" Dad asked Mom.

"Wilbur, London and Paris have been amazing," Mom answered with a big smile. "Diana and I had a fantastic time! But now that you're here, our experience really is complete."

"Wait, Paris? You went to Paris, too?" Dad asked with a big smile on his face.

"Surprise!" I answered as the four of us walked toward Mom and Dad. "We even have pictures from a Starbucks near the Eiffel Tower to prove it."

"I'm so jealous of you two," Grandma said to me and my mom. "I've always wanted to go to Paris."

"We do have one more day here in Europe," I replied. "Maybe we can give you a tour of London?"

"Thanks, Diana, but we did that when we got here," Dad explained with a smile.

"Why not go to Paris again tomorrow?" Mom suggested. "I told Diana that we needed you guys here for an updated family photo. Why not do it on the Eiffel Tower?"

"I think that is an excellent idea," Grandma agreed with a smile as the six of us gathered in a big family hug before we walked to the awards ceremony.


	22. Delayed

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "High School Story: Class Act," I only own Diana, Wesley, and Karena.**

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for the awards ceremony. My dad, brother, and grandparents had to go back to their hotel room, so it was just me and my mom attending the ceremony with the rest of the theater department in a very crowded auditorium. After a few minutes, the judges took the floor with smiles on their faces.

"Each year, judging ten world-class youth productions seems like an impossible feat. But the results are in."

"Please let us win," Amy begged quietly. "Please let us win!"

"Coming in third is… The Johannesburg Collective's _One Night, One Dawn!_"

We applauded as the cast and crew from Johannesburg accepted the award onstage.

"I think that was the werewolf drama that came before us!" Amy thought out loud.

"I don't know whether to be disappointed or relieved," Rory replied.

"Of course we're relieved!" Ajay shot back, trying to speak for all of us. "We've got to defeat Fairfield at all costs!"

"Coming in second is… Fairfield School of Humanities' _Romeo and Juliet!_"

I put both my hands over my mouth when I heard Fairfield placed second.

"_What? _Someone else got first place," Marvin said out loud with disbelief.

"I'm gonna be so ticked at whoever broke our streak!" Cory exclaimed angrily as his peers walked up to the stage, accepted their award, and said their thanks.

"My confused emotions are intensifying!" Amy said nervously.

"Stay strong, Amy," Ajay replied. "We've got this in the bag!"

"And now the one you've been waiting for… The winner of Spotlite Internation Theatre Festival's Best Youth Production is… Westport High School's _The Tempest: The Musical!"_

"AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed and broke into laughter as I hugged my mom, who was crying and hugging me back.

"If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up!" Rory screamed as we all got up and head up to the stage.

"Congratulations!" the judge said happily as she handed us the first place trophy.

"Do we make a speech now?" Amy asked nervously.

"If Ajay makes me speak, I'll riot," Skye said behind us.

"I'll keep this short and sweet," Ajay said nervously as he stepped up to the microphone. "We're grateful for this honor. We've all spent so many nights dreaming of accepting an award on this stage that I can scarcely believe this is reality. I'd like to thank our incomparable cast and crew, our teachers, and everyone else who made this possible."

I watched Ajay step back from the microphone, and he motioned for the rest of us to speak. Amy went forward to the microphone.

"I'd like to thank my parents. Mom, Dad, if you're watching this… I love you."

"Thanks for being the best parents ever!" Adam said, standing next to his sister, and they both stepped back while I stepped forward.

"I, too, would like to thank my parents. One of them is standing here on this stage right now: my mother, who played the piano to accompany our songs." I paused as I heard applause, and I watched my mom wave. "And the other, my dad, who never gave up on me and helped me be the best person I can be to bring life to this play."

When everyone else spoke, we returned to our seats and passed Fairfield along the way, who glowered at us.

"Just say what you want and get it over with," Kitty said, clearly angry at the outcome.

"I can't believe you amateurs broke our first place streak," Marvin chimed in angrily. "We won't forget this."

"Neither will we," Amy replied, and I opened my mouth, afraid of what she was going to say next. "We're very proud of ourselves. Not even _you _can wreck this moment. We worked hard, and we won fair and square."

"More than fair and square," Ajay chimed in. "We won despite your immature meddling. I'd call this a victory for the history books."

"We're going to celebrate now," Rory said with a sly smile. "Don't you have somebody's props to go try and steal or something?"

"Gloat while you can," Cory replied angrily. "We're coming for you next year."

"You won because of a fluke," Kitty angrily said. "C'mon, let's go talk to the judges. I'm sure they made a mistake."

"Good luck with that," Skye said with a small smile. "Whining will definitely put you in their good graces for next year."

We high-fived each other as the Fairfield students skulk away. After a final round of applause, the ceremony concluded, and we left the theatre. As we left the auditorium, we saw a woman push through the mob and approach our group.

"Amy Jenkins! It's a privilege to meet you! Your performance as Miranda was electrifying. You and your Ferdinand both have that magnetic 'star' quality. You were riveting onstage."

"Thanks!" Rory said with surprise in his voice.

"I'm glad you liked us!" Amy replied, also with surprise in her voice.

"I'm a talent scout for LionsPeak Entertainment," the woman introduced herself. "I know many agencies will be interested in getting their hands on your star power, but the early bird gets the worm, so…"

I watched as the scout gave Rory and Amy a glossy business card.

"If you're interested in making the transition to the big screen, give me a ring."

"This is really happening!" I heard Amy say excitedly. "Yes! I will!"

"We're definitely interested," Rory answered happily.

"Great, we'll be in touch."

I watched the scout walk away, and I smiled, happy for Amy and Rory.

"Wow! Our first time being scouted!" Rory exclaimed as a man approached Ajay, who let out a nervous laugh.

"You may know me from my critical work for _The Theorist's Review _magazine," the man wearing a beige coat and a purple scarf introduced himself.

"It's my pleasure to meet you!" Ajay replied. "I've read your columns analyzing contemporary theatre religiously!"

"Would you be interested in doing an interview discussing your directorial approach to _The Tempest_? I'd love to have the privilege of sitting down and picking your brain."

"Of course, I'll give you my information," Ajay answered happily. "We can chat a bit now, if you like."

"Wonderful! I would also love to have a word with your two phenomenal romantic leads… and your Prospero!"

"Well, local ex-wizard, at your service!" I happily replied as we interviewed with the critic and continued to celebrate our victory.

* * *

Dad had told Mom and I to meet him in his hotel room, so that was the first place we went to the next day. We knocked on the door, and after a few moments, Wesley opened the door.

"Hi! Come in!" Wesley said excitedly as we entered the room.

"Oh, Karena! Diana! You're here!" Dad said excitedly as he gave Mom a hug and a kiss.

"So, we're dying to know," Grandma asked. "Who won Spotlite?"

"We did!" I screeched excitedly, and the whole room cheered! "We were all scouted and interviewed and everything!"

"The way you improvised during the blackout… who came up with that idea?" Grandpa asked.

"I did. I knew Amy and Rory had been acting since they were kids, and since Prospero was a wizard and the first scene was set during a storm, I figured improvisation would keep the audience on their toes."

"That was genius!" Wesley exclaimed. "There is no doubt that you won first place because of that."

"So, are we going to Paris or what?" Dad asked with a big smile on his face, and we all got ready to take the train to Paris.

* * *

"The countryside is beautiful," Grandma said as the train went along. "Are we still in England?"

"Yes, we're still in England," I answered, recognizing the landscapes from my first trip. "So, since we're leaving tomorrow, Dad, are you coming with us or do you have your separate plane?"

"Nope, we're all going to New York together," Dad answered with a wink. "Grandma and Grandpa really want to see you in your prom dress before you go to prom."

"I would have loved to bring my prom dress with me so that I could wear it on the Eiffel Tower," I said.

"Your grandma tells me your prom is on a boat this year," Grandpa said.

"It is! And it's masquerade-themed!"

"Did you get our decorations?" Grandma asked.

"Oh, I forgot! Yes, we did! Thank you for that! Our new student body president really enjoyed using them."

"I heard he had quite the story behind the scenes," Grandpa said. "He used the abandoned building at your school to promote a greenhouse?"

"Well, we tore the abandoned building and built a new greenhouse from the ground up," I explained. "He was thinking about himself at first but thought of the bigger picture on what would benefit everybody. He really is a selfless person."

"Diana, you are going to be a great and talented CEO when you take over," Grandma said, and I cringed at it. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm having second thoughts about it," I answered. "I'm flattered you want me to take over, Grandpa, I really am. But what if I don't have the correct skillset for the job?"

"From what your parents told me, Diana, you light up a room when you walk in it. You are incredibly smart like your dad and talented like your mom." He paused as Dad gave him a raised eyebrow. "Alright, you're as talented as your dad, too."

"Thank you!" Dad said after Grandpa acknowledged him.

"You are definitely a Robinson, Diana," Grandpa continued. "Even through your rough trials, you still keep moving forward and you grow. I can't imagine anyone else taking over Robinson Industries but you. I'm sure you'll do more research on it and know more about yourself the next two years."

The train crossed into France, and before we knew it, we arrived in Paris again.

"So, shall we go to the Eiffel Tower first?" Grandma asked. "Or is there something else?"

"Actually, yes there is," Mom answered. "Diana, follow me."

Confused, we followed Mom into a boutique store, which was the same one Amy and her friends went into, and we followed her to the counter.

"Bonjour, is the dress for Robinson ready?" Mom asked, and the man happily put a box on the counter.

"Magnifique! Cornelius Robinson! It's so nice to put a name to the face!"

"Merci, monsieur," Grandpa replied with a smile.

"I hope your granddaughter will enjoy my creation," the man said.

"Your creation?" I gasped. "Grandpa, what did you get me?"

"You'll find out later," Grandpa replied.

"No, no, monsieur!" the man said. "This is your granddaughter?"

"Si, monsieur."

"I must see her in my creation!" the man said.

"Who are you, exactly?" I asked.

"This is Lancelin," Mom explained. "Amy showed me her dress and where she got it from and I had to look around. I found a dress that is perfect for you. Go on, try it on! Your grandpa paid for it."

I went into the dressing room and opened the box to reveal a purple dress that instantly reminded me of Belle's dress. There were layers in the dress with some silver designs on the bottom, and there were butterflies on the dress. I came out of the dressing room and I heard a big gasp from Lancelin.

"You are just radiant, Diana!" Lancelin exclaimed, pronouncing my name with an 'e' sound instead of an 'i' sound.

"I know red is your color, but purple is great on you too," Wesley complimented me.

"It's just… so beautiful!" I said with a smile. "If I ever go to a wedding, I know the dress I'm going to wear!"

"Not just a wedding, Diana," Grandma said. "Whenever you come to Todayland for college, we hold balls at Robinson Industries. We've love to see you in that dress over there."

We happily walked out of the store and walked around Paris until we were ready to go into the Eiffel Tower. The wait was not as long this time as we got in the elevator to take us to the top.

"Well, I do have my camera with me if we want to do pictures," Grandpa said, and we were all eager to do so. All of us took selfies of ourselves with the view of Paris in the background as well as the tower. Then, a tourist offered to take a picture of all six of us with the view of Paris behind us, and Grandpa took pictures of me and my family. We ate dinner in a restaurant before we took the train back to London for the night.

* * *

"I don't want this trip to end," I said as I packed my suitcase.

"I don't think anyone wants the trip to end," Mom replied with a smile. "How did it feel for your dad and Wesley to show up?"

"I was surprised! Did you know about this?"

"I was surprised myself!" Mom replied. "Your dad planned this really well."

"Unless it was Grandma and Grandpa who planned it."

"That is possible. After all, you were the one who told them we were going to London."

"Alright, Mrs. Robinson, I'm all set!" Natalie said enthusiastically with her suitcase.

"Me too!" Sydney said. "It was so fun bunking with you girls!"

"Of course! We need to plan a sleepover or something so that we can relieve our adventures!"

"Will we all still see each other next year?" Natalie asked.

"I'm going to be a junior next year," I answered. "So of course!"

"We have one more year together," Sydney answered with a smile. "I'll be a senior. Oh, Diana! I've got some news from Mia."

"From Mia?" I asked with surprise. "What about?"

"She announced you and me as co-captains of the cheerleading squad!"

"Co-captains? Really?" I replied with excitement. "Alright, next year is gonna be awesome!"

"And then it looks like you get the spotlight your senior year!"

"I'm down for that!"

"Congratulations, you two."

We turned to see Skye with her suitcase, ready to go.

"Are you okay, Skye?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," she replied with a smile on her face. "I'm not at all jealous of you. I'm not the type to be a cheerleader."

"Skye, you be a cheerleader on your own standards," I told her, returning the smile, and then I remembered something. "If your parents were here in England, where was Brian?"

"My parents left Brian with our grandparents back home," Skye explained. "They didn't think Brian deserved such a luxury to go to London."

"At least they did _something _right," I replied. "I really am glad you are attempting to turn over a new leaf."

"Are we ready to go down?" Mom asked, and we all nodded as we left the hotel suite and went in the elevator. We got out at the same time as Amy and her roommates.

"Oh, fancy hotel robes, how I'll miss you," Amy said out loud, and I giggled.

"I'll miss all the late night girl talk with you guys!" Emma said with a smile on her face. "I'm so thankful we got to know each other better."

"It doesn't have to be the end," Maria replied. "We still go to school together."

"Maybe we can recreate the magic with a sleepover sometime!" Amy suggested.

"Diana!" Emma exclaimed as she ran over to give me a hug, and she looked over my shoulder to see my dad behind me. "Wilbur, it's so nice to see you!"

"It's nice to see you too, Emma," Dad replied, giving Emma a hug.

"Dad, Wesley, and my grandparents came all the way to London to see me," I explained. "That's going to be my favorite memory in this whole trip!"

"Was it a last minute decision?" Maria asked.

"Me and Wesley were last minute decisions," Dad explained. "My parents had wanted to go the entire time but still wanted to surprise Diana."

"Diana is so lucky to have the family she has," Maria replied with a smile.

"Not lucky," I corrected her. "Blessed. Well, let's hit the Underground!"

"Students, please start making your way outside!" Mr. Olson announced. "We leave for the airport in fifteen minutes."

"Rory, I need a favor," I heard Ajay ask. "I may have bought a book that won't fit in my backpack."

"I knew this day would come!" Rory answered gleefully. "Good thing I took too many suitcases now, huh?"

"Speaking of which, Diana," Dad said as he tapped me on the shoulder. "Do you still have room for this souvenir?"

"Souvenir?" I asked with surprise. "You have like, five of them!"

"Hey now! One's a present for Wesley!"

"I get an early birthday present?" Wesley asked, overhearing the conversation.

"Uh-oh."

"No, Wesley, you don't get this until your birthday," Dad answered sternly. "Diana, quick. Hide these."

I quickly unzipped my suitcase and snuck Dad's presents in it before Wesley could see it.

"Aww, I wanted to see it," Wesley pouted quietly.

"Ten minutes until we leave!" Mr. Olson announced.

"Thanks, ten!" Clint answered. _Huh_?

"Clint, that's only for curtain time, not train times!" Natalie exclaimed, and the ten minutes flew by before we went to the Underground to take the subway to the airport. By the time we got to the airport, it was pouring cats and dogs!

"Don't worry, we came prepared!" Dad announced, handing every student a jacket.

"Thank you, Mr. Robinson!" We all yelled as we ran into the rain with our jackets on and eventually ran inside.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye to London!" Amy cried.

"Neither am I, but we stayed until the last possible minute," Ajay explained. "We'll only have a couple hours to get ready for prom after we land."

"Definitely not an issue in my book," Erin replied happily. "Oh, you're late for prom, they might say? Heck yeah we are, we got tied up in _Europe_."

"Yeah! Maybe we can start getting ready on the plane," Amy suggested. "For the next few hours, the bathroom will be _occupied_!"

"Stay in there for too long and the flight attendants will think you have diarrhea," Adam teased.

"_Attention, passengers of flight 2501 to New York City! Due to weather conditions, your flight has been delayed indefinitely. Our new departure time is unknown, as we do not know how long the storm will last. Thank you for your cooperation._"

"No!" I exclaimed sadly.

"_Unknown_?" Amy asked with shock. "If we don't leave soon, we're gonna miss prom!"

"Look at the TV over there!" Erin yelled out, pointing to the television. "The freak storm is breaking news."

"_This is a live look outside as a severe storm of unprecedented strength hits Greater London!" _The lady reporter said as a gale of wind threatened to blow her umbrella out of her grasp. "_All flights out of the area have been grounded for safety reasons, stranding an untold number of passengers in airports."_

"This must be the same weather front that caused the blackout during our performance," Ajay said with a look of sadness.

"We're airport-wrecked," Emma replied. "Just like in _The Tempest."_

"_If this storm is by your art, my dearest father, allay it!" _Amy cried in character as everyone turned to look accusingly at me.

"It wasn't me this time, I swear!" I cried, holding my hands up in the air.

"_All lost!" _Natalie cried in character. "_To prayers, to prayers, all lost!"_

"If this lasts more than a few hours, we'll miss prom tonight!" Adam cried with some panic. "Even with the time difference on our side. It's killing me not being able to see if the decorations and catering are coming together all right."

"If we miss prom, it'll be a disaster!" Amy cried dramatically. "How long could it possibly take? Like, ten hours?"

"Don't even think about it!" Ajay replied with shock in his voice. "You drowning would be even more of a disaster!"

"There should be a 'dangerous' flight option where the pilot is allowed to fly faster and more recklessly," Graham suggested, and I gave him a flat expression. "That way, truly desperate passengers can make it to their destinations in an emergency."

"Are you _hearing _yourself right now?" I asked with some anger in my voice. "That is how people get killed!"

"I'm with Diana," Ajay replied. "What kind of pilot would agree to do that?"

"We might as well make the best of the situation," Skye suggested. "It's not like moping around at the gate will make the rain stop falling."

"You're right," Rory answered with his game face on. "We're going to distract ourselves even if it kills us! Let's go on an airport mall shopping spree!"

I went with Maria and Emma to a store to try different perfumes, and we each ended up buying a bottle. It was one way for us to prepare for prom. We also got a couple t-shirts to tell people that we went to London, and then we separated to get lunch since we were unsure when our plane would take off. Emma and Maria had gotten cheeseburgers while I got spaghetti, and Caleb, Michael, and Aiden eventually joined us.

"I'm in the mood for some truth or dare," Michael said with a smirk as he sat down in between Caleb and Maria.

"That sounds like a fun way to pass the time," I replied with a smile, and then I saw Amy with a plate of spaghetti, looking for somewhere to sit. I decided to wave her over. "Amy, over here!"

"Come join us!" Aiden happily suggested as Amy made her way over. "We were just about to begin a game of Truth or Dare."

"I'm choking down the rest of my burger really quick so it can't be used for any dares!" Emma said excitedly, eating her hamburger in a hurry.

"That's a next-level tactical maneuver," Amy replied with uncertainty in her voice.

"You in, Amy?" Michael asked. "Learning all your deepest, darkest secrets would make a great distraction from the natural disaster stranding us here."

"Hi everyone, I'm in!" Amy replied with a smile on her face. "Let's play Truth or Dare! Why not? I've got nothing to hide."

"I like the confidence," Michael replied. "Though you may come to regret those words."

"This could be my chance at redemption!" Maria said with realization. "I've been stockpiling ridiculous dare ideas since you all made a fool of me last time we played."

"Amy, you should go first," Emma suggested. "In honor of you wanting to do this."

"If you insist! My first victim will be… Diana. Diana, pick your poison."

"Well, alright. Easy. Dare."

"I dare you to juggle three items of our choosing!" Amy said with a smirk on her face.

"I can't believe my own child is putting me through this," I replied, returning the smirk.

"The musical's already over! I'm not your daughter anymore."

"Nonsense! Plays may end, but parenthood is forever," I replied.

"I second that notion!" I heard my dad say, tables away from me.

"How can you hear me?" I yelled back, and my dad laughed in reply.

"Here, Diana, take this," I heard Michael say, and I felt something in my left hand. I raised my eyebrow at him when I saw it was one of his sneakers.

"Michael, you have huge shoes!" I said with some anguish. "This is, like, practically a clown shoe."

"I'll donate my travel neck pillow," Emma said, putting her travel pillow in my right hand.

"How about this plastic spork?" Caleb suggested, and I gave him a look of disbelief.

"The spork looks particularly unaerodynamic," I replied, my look of disbelief changing into a smirk. "Well, here goes nothing."

I launched the three odd objects and tried to juggle them, but I dropped Michael's shoe, which made a loud noise that startled other tourists.

"Whoops! This is harder than I thought."

"You can't do it all, Diana," I heard Dad say tables away from me.

"Go hug a landmine, Dad!" I shot back with sarcasm, and then I turned to Amy. "You are the worst child ever! Embarrassing your father like this—"

"You asked for it, _Mother_," Amy said with a smirk as I grabbed Michael's shoe and sat back down, giving the shoe back to him.

"It's my turn next," Maria said. "Emma, truth or dare?"

"Um… dare!"

"Even after I said I did my research this time?" Maria asked, now putting a smirk on her face. "Feeling bold today, are you?"

"Shoot, I forgot about that," Emma replied sheepishly. "Don't make me regret this!"

"I dare you to text Sydney thanking her for her costume work… using only your nose."

"Oh geez, this should be fun to watch," I said with an evil grin and rubbing my hands together. "I hope your nose is very pointy and precise, Emma."

I watched as Emma opened her text app and carefully pressed her nose on the screen.

"Oh no! This is terrible!" Emma cried.

"I'm sure Sydney will understand," Caleb said with assurance. "Send it!"

We all crowded around Emma as she sent the text, curious about how the text went out.

_**EmmaHawkins77: **__Thrfankdbnyvuhj foirtg you78r beaUTIFULO BCOSTUIME WERORKL,;_

_**SydneyKym27: **__? Emma?_

_**SydneyKym27: **__Emma hello?_

_**SydneyKym27: **__Are you malfunctioning?_

"Are you malfunctioning, oh my gosh!" I read and burst into laughter as Emma let out a wail.

"_Thankuhshu foir your beautifulo buh-costuime weork," _Michael attempted to read the warbled text, and I couldn't stop laughing at that point.

"That was a good one, Maria," I cried with laughter.

"Noooo! Don't remind me what I typed!" Emma cried.

"What Sydney thinks of you now, only heaven _nose_," I replied, still crying with laughter.

"I believe it's your turn again, Amy," Aiden said.

"I've been waiting for this!" Amy replied with a smirk. "Maria, truth or dare?"

"I'll pick truth. I've learned my lesson."

"Maria, would you rather give up bathing for a month or the internet for a month?"

"Both of these are unacceptable!" Maria exclaimed, and I smiled at Amy. "But if I _really _had to choose, I'd rather forgo the bathing. I need internet access to do assignments, check my email, and other important things."

"True as that may be, I will stay a solid five feet away from you for the duration of that month," Aiden warned her.

"I wouldn't blame you for it," Maria replied. "I'd probably smell atrocious. Giving up bathing would ruin my reputation but giving up the internet would ruin my life."

"Well said," Amy commended her.

"It's time for me to pick a victim," Michael said with a smirk. "Amy, truth or dare?"

"I pick truth. Do your worst!"

"If you became invisible right now, what would you do?"

"I'd make Ajay believe in ghosts by picking things up in front of him," Amy answered, and I let out a bold laugh. "I'd grab a soda can and wave it around in the air while making spooky noises."

"I would pass out cold if you did that to me!" Maria cried in shock.

"Really? Maybe I should grab Ajay on the arm and say, 'Don't worry, it's me!' before he panics, then."

"Amy, I think that would make things even worse," Caleb replied.

"Yeah, that would ruin the whole thing," I chimed in before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Last turn. Amy, you should get this one."

"Me? You're all too nice to me. Caleb, truth or dare?"

"Let's go with truth," Caleb answered with a smile.

"All right. Caleb, who do you think is the worst dressed person at the table?"

"No matter who I choose, I'm going to offend someone!" Caleb teased.

"Yup, you're doomed."

"No pressure, though," I assured him.

I watched as Caleb took a long look at everybody at the table as we sat a little straighter. Then, he gave his answer.

"Just judging by what you're wearing right now, I have to say… Michael."

"Seriously? The plain black tee is a wardrobe staple!" Michael complained.

"All I'm saying is that you can do better!" Caleb explained in the nicest way possible. "And the same applies to Diana, since you're basically wearing the same thing."

"I have way flashier outfits in my closet at home, I swear!" I cried, looking down to see I was just wearing a plain black t-shirt.

"Like that lightning bolt shirt you're always wearing?" Amy asked with a smirk. "Did Caleb give it to you?"

"No, that shirt used to be my dad's," I explained. "He gave me his shirt for my birthday one year."

"Wait, hold on," Michael interrupted. "Your dad just gave you one of his shirts?"

"Yeah. Every time I wear it, I feel that he is with me, even if I'm alone. It gave my dad confidence, so it gives me confidence too."

"Oh, I see Ajay and the others coming our way," Maria said, and Amy turned around to see her friends walking towards us.

"Thanks for keeping me company, guys!" Amy said happily. "That was fun."

"Thank _you_!" Emma replied. "It let me finish my burger at a leisurely pace."

"We'll have to do this again sometime," I recommended. "See you at the gate, Amy."

Amy went back to her friends as me and my friends returned to the terminal. Unfortunately, the status of our flight remained unchanged.

"Hey, Diana, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Emma, what is it?" I replied.

"What topic could you give a twenty minute presentation on without any preparation?"

"Time travel, no doubt," I answered. "I've gone on a few missions with my dad, and he talks about travelling through time a lot, mostly about what the disadvantages of time travel are."

"Thanks!" Emma replied.

"What's the occasion?" I asked with curiosity.

"It's a section I'm doing for the yearbook," Emma explained as she spoke to some other students.

"Still delayed indefinitely," I heard Amy say with sadness.

"Not surprising, seeing the hurricane-speed winds tipping over luggage carts out on the tarmac," Ajay replied.

"Skye, stop the rain," Rory requested.

"What, just because of my name?"

"No, because you know witchcraft."

"Wait, she does?" I thought out loud, whipping my head toward Skye.

"Sadly, rain dances are outside my area of expertise," Skye explained.

"Guess there's nothing we can do but wait," Amy concluded, taking a seat, and the others followed suit. I sat next to Caleb, who sat in silence and started to rub my shoulder as he held me.

"Amy, I have a question for you," I heard Emma say.

"Okay, I'm slightly scared, but shoot," Amy replied uneasily.

"What topic could you give a twenty minute presentation on without any preparation?"

"Wait a minute, she asked me that earlier," I said quietly.

"I could go on for days about _The Tempest_," Amy explained. "I can probably recite the entire play from memory now, especially Rory and Diana's lines."

"Oh, lord, same," Rory replied. "_My husband, then?"_

"I could write a whole essay on Miranda's character and motivations, too."

"Got it! Thanks for the response," Emma replied with a smile, typing in Amy's answer on her laptop.

"Why do you ask, Emma?" Amy asked. "Please tell me we're not passing the time now by giving impromptu presentations."

"I'm interviewing everyone for the yearbook!" Emma explained. "I'm on the yearbook staff this quarter, and I figured I could get some work done since we're stuck here."

"Oh, so that's what that was," Adam said in realization. "Emma asked me that question earlier, too."

"And you just answered it without wondering why?" Skye asked.

"I thought she was just in a random mood."

"Your classmates had good answers for other random questions, too!" Emma explained happily. "It was tough choosing which ones to feature. Though you, Ajay, Rory, and Skye all got little bios in the drama section."

"We do?" Amy asked in shock. "Any juicy secrets in there?"

"Hmm… I have a top-secret draft of the yearbook here on my laptop for my eyes only," Emma explained. "But I might be convinced to let you take a peek."

"Nah, it's alright," Amy answered. "I can wait to see when the actual yearbook comes out."

"I suppose patience is a virtue. The page layouts and everything will look a ton more polished by then. Excuse me, I gotta ask Aiden a question now."

"Go for it," Ajay replied as Emma got up and walked up to Aiden.

"I bet our classmates at home are having a blast right now," I heard Amy say with sadness and hope in her voice. "They must be hanging out and prepping with cucumbers on their eyes."

"Only in movies, Amy," I replied as Ajay held her in his arms and the sky lit up with lightning.

"It's still showing no sign of letting up," Ajay replied. "We need to take off in an hour if we don't wanna be late for prom."

"Forget arriving on time," Amy said, no longer having hope in her voice. "We're probably missing prom entirely. Man, I was looking forward to taking silly photobooth pictures with you. And T-posing at the bow together like the stars of _Titanic_."

"I'm pretty sure only one of them was T-posing," Ajay replied.

"I call dibs. Or, well, I would've called dibs if there was any hope we were getting there."

"I just realized, how are you going to get ready for prom?" Caleb asked me, bringing me back to life with him. "You probably need a few hours to get ready."

"My mom's doing my hair on the plane," I explained. "But I might take a nap while she does my hair. After that, it's just doing my makeup and putting the dress on."

"What does your dress look like?" Caleb asked with a smile on his face. "Are you wearing the same thing you did last year?"

"No, I'm not. It's red this year."

"You really like the color red!"

"Well hey, red will always be in style," I explained. "Especially for someone like me."

"Sure, Snow White."

"Amy, I love you."

Caleb and I turned toward Ajay and Amy as the former confessed his love to his girlfriend.

"I love you, too!" Amy replied with a big smile on her face. "I love you, Ajay!"

"Yes! Oh, thank goodness. I was a little nervous to drop the L-bomb. I almost let it slip a few times over the trip."

"You, nervous? You didn't need to be. Even if you accidentally said it, I would've been happy. I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"I love you too, Amy," Ajay replied happily. "More than words can express."

"If you're having trouble expressing your love, show me without words. Like… with your actions!"

"With my actions? Can you be a little more specific?"

As I watched Ajay squeezing Amy's hand and pulling her in for a kiss, I felt a kiss on my forehead. I looked up at my boyfriend of 15 months, and we pulled in for a kiss.

"Ouch!"

We opened our eyes and turned to see a stranger wincing right next to Ajay.

"My bad!" Ajay said, and Caleb and I chuckled.

"Remember when you confessed your love to me?" I asked.

"It was on last year's prom," Caleb answered. "You made me the happiest guy in the room that night."

"Do I still make you the happiest guy in the room?"

"Always, Snow White."

"Amy, look outside!" Ajay exclaimed.

"Huh? What is it?" Amy asked as we all looked outside… to see the sun shining through!

"The rain's stopped!" Natalie exclaimed.

"_Attention, all passengers on flight 2501. Please report to Gate 24 for boarding."_

"We can fly home now!" Amy yelled excitedly. "Ajay, our love cleared the skies! This is the cheesiest turn of events mankind has ever witnessed!"

"Well, I'm not complaining," Ajay replied as we all walked to the gate. "Prom, here we come!"


	23. Finale

**Here we are at last: the finale of the longest story I have written so far. Thank you all for reading this far. So for writing Diana's junior and senior years, I may have to wing it a little since the game I got the storylines from are not making any more books on the series. But I do have so many more questions for Diana as she has a whole bunch of careers to choose from based on what we have discovered. I will continue to make one-shot stories if I end up having writer's block. We'll see what happens! Enjoy the rest of the story! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Criminal Case," "Meet the Robinsons," "High School Story: Class Act," Yaz's "Only You," or Kelsea Ballerini's "Dibs," I only own Karena, Diana, and Wesley.**

* * *

I was shaken awake on the plane when we arrived back in New York, and I found that my mom had already done my hair in the same crown braid as in the play. We found both Russell and Amy Crane waiting for us when we arrived back in New York.

"Hey there, guys!" Amy said happily as I gave her a hug. "How was London?"

"It was amazing!" I replied as Russell shook hands with my grandpa. "It was definitely a trip to remember."

"I would love to hear all about it!"

"But, _someone _has to get ready for prom," Russell reminded us as three of us followed him and the other three followed Amy. I rode with my dad and Wesley.

"Dad, we need to talk about something," I said, and he gave me a raised eyebrow. "You said I was still going to be grounded when I got back from London. I don't want to go to prom worrying about what my punishment will be."

"Did you actually drive to Pittsburgh?" Dad asked.

"No. Maria drove the car I rode in."

"Well, I was going to take away your license and not have you drive the rest of the school year," Dad explained. "But now that I know you didn't drive, that's not a good punishment."

"Dad, all I did was go to Pittsburgh and not tell you the truth," I replied.

"If I may, whenever my daughter went somewhere and didn't me where she was going, I would ask her what she thinks her punishment should be," Russell suggested. "I would ask her how she felt going to that place, how she felt while she was there, and how she felt coming back. So, Diana, how did you feel throughout all that?"

"I was opposed to going to Pittsburgh, but I went along to help the play. The farther we went, the guiltier I felt about not telling my dad. But if I had told him, he would have told me to come right home. So, I didn't tell him, and we arrived at Pittsburgh. I don't regret going there, I mean it did get us to London after all, but I do regret not telling Dad right away where I was going."

"Did you even read my texts while you were away?" Dad asked.

"I was asleep," I answered. "I'm sorry I didn't reply right away. If I had to guess, you'd be taking my phone away until I learn how to use it."

"Diana."

I watched Dad turn to face me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Listen, I'm not going to take away your phone. You need your phone so that Mom or I can call you if we need you or need to know where you are at. And it's the same way with your license. I think I have the appropriate punishment."

"What is it?"

"You are going to be my intern."

"Wait, what?" I asked, shaking my head thinking it was a dream.

"You are going to be my intern," Dad repeated himself. "You are going to learn how to respect your bosses as well as me and Mom."

"Dad, if I'm going to be your intern, that would mean I'd be staying here in New York," I said with realization.

"That's correct. You will only spend one month in Todayland."

"Dad, my friends and I were talking about doing a road trip."

"After that stunt you pulled on me and your mom?" Dad replied with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think so."

"Dad, can't I just spend two weeks in Todayland and another two weeks on the road trip?"

"Diana, you are all under 18 years of age. How are you going to pay for your hotel rooms? You need to be 21."

"Oh." I hung my head in shame.

"You can take the trip when your friends are 21. Trust me, the time will fly by."

"Why must you be right all the time?" I asked, with tears streaming down my face.

"Oh Diana. Don't cry. You've got prom tonight, and your mom did an amazing job with your hair." I looked up to see my dad smiling at me. "Just have a good time at prom tonight. The internship doesn't start for a few weeks."

"Of all the things that are my punishment, why an internship?" I asked with confusion. "An internship exists for experience."

"Diana, the takeaway from all of this is how you talked to me and your mom. You were _demanding _to be treated as an adult, and I don't take that lightly. I trust your judgment. Your attitude? Not so much. The internship will help you learn how we should be treated."

"I don't like it, but I get it," I replied, and Dad gave me a hug.

"Just focus on having a good time at prom. Worry about the internship when school gets out. I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied as we approached the house.

I quickly went up the stairs, ditched my clothes, and put on my red evening dress. I quickly applied foundation, red eyeshadow, and black eyeliner and mascara before putting on the gold necklace my godmother gave me. After I put on my red heels, I walked down the stairs to be greeted by my family, plus Russell and Amy.

"You look sensational!" Amy said with a smile on her face as Russell held her.

"You really do," Mom said in agreement as she put my hands in hers. "Well done."

"I believe this is yours," Grandma said as she handed me a red masquerade mask. "This was my mom's, and she gave it to me when I was sixteen. Now, it's yours."

"Oh, Grandma, it's beautiful!" I replied in awe, putting the mask over my eyes as Dad snapped a picture with his phone.

"Let's take some pictures!" Grandpa suggested, and we gathered in the living room for pictures. Before we started taking pictures, we heard a knock on the door.

"Oh! That must be Caleb!" I said, running to the door and opening it to find Caleb wearing a black tuxedo.

"Whoa, Diana, you look like a goddess once again!" Caleb said in awe as he handed me a black rose corsage.

"That's 'Miss Scarlet' to you," I replied teasingly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now come on in! My grandpa's taking pictures!"

"We only have time for a few pictures since you two have to be off," Grandpa said as we gathered again in the living room and snapped some pictures. First, Grandpa took photos of me and Caleb, and then we all gathered together for photos, with and without Caleb in it.

Then, Caleb and I rushed off in his car to head to the docks.

"We're not stopping for dinner?" I asked.

"I'm sure there's food on the boat," Caleb replied as we arrived in New Haven and got on the boat, which was already booming with music.

"Diana! Caleb! You made it!" Myra said, running over to us in the same purple dress as last year's and giving both of us hugs. "And you are both so stylish!"

"Apparently, Diana is Miss Scarlet," Caleb replied with a smirk and I gave him.

"Shush! Thank you, Myra. It looks like the party is underway already!"

"The only thing missing is the president!" Luis said just as Adam, his twin sister Amy, and their friends arrived on the boat just before the doors closed.

"Oh my gosh!" Mia exclaimed approaching me and my friends. "This is _so _regal and romantic!"

"I'm digging the touch of mystique," Skye, who wore a dress with a black laced top and red skirt, said happily. "It feels like a sophisticated murder mystery might happen here."

"Ack, this slips off as soon as I move around!" Amy, who wore a pink dress with her sleeves having leaf designs, yelled in surprise as she attempted to put the mask on. "Not super practical for dancing."

"Still, it's a splendid theme," Ajay, wearing an emerald-green suit, replied with a smile. "I'll be sure to hold this in front of my face tonight when I'm feeling secretive."

"Adam, you seriously knocked this out of the park," Rory said, wearing a black tuxedo with gold designs on the shoulders and clearly happy with the theme.

"Oh, you haven't seen nothin' yet," Adam replied with a smirk. "Let's rock n' roll!"

I heard the ship honk as it began sailing away from the dock and into Long Island Sound.

"Look, we can see the Statue of Liberty from here!" I gasped and pointed in that direction.

"You're right!" Maria exclaimed with excitement as a song came on the speakers. I saw my friends forming a circle, and Amy and her friends joined in.

_Looking from a window above_

_It's like a story of love_

_Can you hear me?_

_Came back only yesterday_

_I'm moving further away_

_Want you near me_

_All I needed was the love you gave_

_All I needed for another day_

_And all I ever knew_

_Only you_

Maria and I joined our circle of friends and put our dance skills to the test.

"Floss! Floss! Floss!" Myra chanted.

"I can't do it in real life!" Luis whined. "Let's do the Electro Shuffle instead."

"I'm ready to let loose!" Ajay exclaimed as he put himself out there and started to freestyle wildly.

_Sometimes when I think of her name_

_When it's only a game_

_And I need you_

_Listen to the words that you say_

_It's getting harder to stay_

_When I see you_

_All I needed was the love you gave_

_All I needed for another day_

_And all I ever knew_

_Only you_

"I had no idea you had those moves in your serious, uptight body," Erin, wearing a sparkling red dress, said with surprise in her voice.

"Oh my gosh!" Amy replied with shock. "This is probably the first time Ajay's really partying in his entire life!"

Amy then put her dance moves to the test and danced to the beat.

_All I needed was the love you gave_

_All I needed for another day_

_And all I ever knew_

_Only you_

"Look who's prepared," Ajay said with a smile.

"What can I say?" Amy replied as Ajay followed her lead. "I'm feeling the beat!"

_This is going to take a long time_

_And I wonder what's mine_

_Can't take no more_

_Wonder if you'll understand_

_It's just the touch of your hand_

_Behind a closed door_

_All I needed was the love you gave_

_All I needed for another day_

_And all I ever knew_

_Only you_

"THIS IS AMAZING!" I heard Cameron scream above me.

"YOU MEAN TERRIFYING!" Aiden screamed back, ziplining behind her across the top of the ship.

"Talk about an adrenaline rush!" Rory exclaimed excitedly. "We _have _to try that!"

"No offense, Rory, but nothing in the world can convince me to whizz around in that contraption while being strapped to you," Ajay replied with nervousness.

"Don't look at me, either," Skye replied with a smile as the song winded down and transitioned to another rock number. "The view must be insane, but I don't wanna risk my dinner coming back up."

"Amy, as usual, you're my only hope when it comes to doing anything fun," Rory pleaded with his childhood friend, nudging her with his elbow. "Unless you're too much of a scaredy-cat."

"How dare you!" Amy replied teasingly. "This cat is just looking out for her nine lives."

"Then how about you do it for your very good friend who really wants to try it out?"

"I might need a moment to build up the courage," Amy answered with some nervousness.

"Fine by me. We have all night," Rory replied with a smile. "Whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting."

"In the meantime, let's explore the rest of the ship," Ajay suggested. "There's supposedly a recreation room open to us. I could use a breather from dancing."

"Seeing the way you were dancing, I'm not surprised," Skye replied as the group went downstairs.

"Did you bring your swimsuit?" Caleb asked in a whisper.

"Caleb! No, I didn't. It's _prom_."

"I didn't think so," Caleb replied with a smile. "I was curious because we're on a boat and there's a pool up here."

"Maybe another time," I suggested. "Meanwhile, we could take Ajay's suggestion and explore the ship. Maybe even put our votes in for prom king and queen?"

"I'm down for that. Let's go!"

I went down the stairs to the lower deck where I saw a few different rooms. There was an entertainment room which had an ice hockey table and some vintage arcade games, and we heard Mia, Sydney, and a few others shouting in there. By the staircase was the polls, and Caleb and I did not hesitate to vote.

"Voting for prom king and queen?" Amy asked as she and Ajay approached us.

"Yes, ma'am," Caleb answered with a smile. "I wonder if I'm going to win prom king this year."

"You voted for yourself?" Ajay asked with some shock in his voice.

"No, I would never do that!" Caleb defended himself, and I giggled.

"Come on, Mr. Homecoming King," I said, pulling his arm toward another room, which looked like a theatre. "If this was a cruise ship, I wonder if they play movies in here."

"That could be very possible," Caleb replied as we sat down on the couches to rest, and we heard Amy and Skye walk in.

"I have too much willpower to be hypnotized," I heard Skye say.

"Hypnotized?" I asked. "As in the psychology theory that doesn't work?"

"You've heard of hypnotism?" Caleb asked with surprise.

"My dad has worked with three different profilers, and we also know a profiler personally," I explained. "The profiler we personally know does a terrific job with hypnotizing them to get a criminal to talk. The first profiler my dad has worked with does not believe in hypnotism."

"I guess it depends on the experience a psychologist has," Caleb replied. "Would you want to be hypnotized?"

"You know, I'm not sure," I answered, pondering in thought. "I kind of want to maintain my consciousness, but at the same time, I want you to see me be hypnotized so that you can tell me how I am when drunk."

"Drunk?" Caleb asked, cracking up in laughter. "Being hypnotized is not the same thing as being drunk, Diana." He paused, looking at his watch. "We should get back up to the upper deck."

"I agree. We don't want to miss the coronation."

Caleb helped me get up and we linked arms as we walked up the stairs to the upper deck. We had decided to sit on the lounging chairs by the pool while everyone else was dancing away.

"Boys and girls, I have an important announcement before tonight's last dance," I heard Principal Hughs say at the bow. "Let's find out who this year's prom king and queen are!"

We all looked at the principal, anxious about who would win the crowns this year.

"This year's prom king and queen are… Rory Silva and Maria Flores!"

"I… _me_?" Maria asked with a mixture of surprise, shock, and happiness in her voice.

"WOOT, MARIA!" Caleb cheered. "All your campaigning paid off!"

"You've earned this!" I cheered. "What a way to finish high school!"

"I've always wanted to be prom king!" Rory yelled with a happy cheer.

"Kind of like how you've always wanted to be an actor, an astronaut, and _literally_ a dog that one time," Amy replied amidst the cheers.

"I'm a guy with many dreams," Rory replied. "Now excuse me while I go claim my crown."

I watched Rory and Maria walk up to the bow to claim their crowns. Rory looked so excited while Maria looked anxious.

"This is a huge honor!" Rory said in the microphone. "Thanks for making me your prom king. My first decree is that you dance your hearts out!"

"I… thank you," Maria said, still anxious. "Things in the spotlight usually aren't for me, I didn't think I'd win."

"We adore you, Maria!" Emma yelled happily. "You deserve your crown!"

"All hail Queen Maria!" I yelled with support, and I caught a smile from her.

"Go Rory! You're my hero!" Amy yelled excitedly. "You're amazing! You really can do anything!"

"Popular, successful actor, now this," Erin said proudly. "All Rory needs now is to join a sport."

"I'll start working on him," Adam replied with a smirk.

Afterwards, a slow romantic song played on the speaker. I watched as Michael took Maria's hand while Skye took Rory's.

"May I have this dance, Miss Scarlet?"

I turned to see Caleb with his hand out.

"Of course you may… Dr. Black," I replied with a smile, taking his hand.

"Dr. Black?"

"I promise, I won't let anyone here kill you," I said with a laugh as he pulled me in close.

_I know everybody wants you_

_That ain't no secret_

_Hey baby what's your status?_

_And tell me are you tryna keep it?_

_Well they can all back off_

'_Cause I know what I want_

_And while I've got your attention_

_Did I mention_

"_I've you've got a kiss on your lips that you're looking for somebody to take_," I sang along. "_If you've got a heart that ain't afraid of love, ain't afraid to break. If you've got a Friday night free and a shotgun seat, well I'm just saying, I ain't got nowhere to be. So baby I'll take whatever it is you've got to give. Yeah, I'm calling dibs on your lips, on your kiss, on your time. Boy I'm calling dibs, on your hand, on your heart. All mine_."

"You're good at this," Caleb said with a smile as the song went on. "Country really does suit you. I thought your favorite was jazz?"

"It's one of my favorites," I explained. "My grandma and my dad taught me about jazz. I can do the swing pretty well."

"This I have to see," Caleb replied with a chuckle. "But not right now."

"I agree. I'm so in the moment with you. Oh, and _I'm calling dibs_."

I pulled Caleb in for a kiss and embraced him while at it. His lips tasted like vanilla and I felt so comfortable in his arms. We pulled apart after a few moments.

"I'm going to miss this," Caleb said, looking down at me with those brown eyes.

"Me too."

"Did you get an internship, too?" he asked with surprise.

"Actually, yes. But it's actually my punishment for talking back to my dad when he reprimanded me about the trip to Pittsburgh."

"Well, you'll get experience regardless," Caleb replied, still smiling.

"What's your internship for?"

"I'm interning with Michael as a productive assistant."

"Really?" I asked with surprise. "I didn't take you as someone behind the scenes."

"That's just in case football doesn't work out."

"Ah gotcha. Caleb, can you hold me for just a few more moments?"

Caleb smiled at me before he complied and wrapped me tightly in his arms. Suddenly, as the song ended, I heard an explosion above us!

"DUCK AND COVER!" Amy screamed as I saw fireworks.

"Amy, breathe, look up!" Erin assured her. "It's just fireworks!"

"And right where the Statue of Liberty is too," I said, taking Caleb's hand and walking to the rail.

"They're majestic," Ajay said in awe. "Now _that's _a romantic way to end prom.

"Not that I ever want it to end," Amy said with sadness in her voice.

"There's always the afterparty," I suggested. "I heard Amber rented a theme park, but I'm exhausted. And besides, I think my dad is still recovering from the last time I stayed out past midnight."

"I'll take you home," Caleb said, and we waited until the boat docked.

* * *

The last few weeks of school passed by, and before I knew it, it was my last day as a high school sophomore. I had gotten dressed in my dad's shirt, eaten my breakfast with the family, and drove to school. I greeted my friends and went to homeroom, where Maria, Adam, and Principal Hughs thanked us for another great school year and to have a great summer. The rest of the day was spent doing whatever we wanted to do, so I gathered up my friends, and we exchanged yearbooks for us to sign for each other.

"Mind if I get in on this party?"

We all turned to see Amy walking towards us with her yearbook with a big smile on her face.

"No, not at all! Come here!" I answered enthusiastically. "We were just talking about our summer plans. "They're all leaving for a big road trip tomorrow."

"_They're_?" Amy asked with surprise on her face. "You aren't going with them?"

"I'm doing an internship at TIME pretty much the whole summer as punishment for the way I talked to my dad about Pittsburgh," I explained as Caleb placed an arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek.

"After the rest of you head home, I'll keep traveling on my bike," Michael announced. "I'm making a documentary about competition in student theatre across the East Coast. Doing Spotlite got me curious about acting, and I'm glad I got out of my comfort zone. But I'd still rather be behind the camera."

"I'll be joining him as a production assistant," Caleb explained. "It'll be good on my college applications if getting a football scholarship doesn't work out."

"Maria and Aiden, you two are graduating," Amy started to ask. "Where are you going?"

"Aiden and I both got into Terman U, my dream school," Maria answered with a big smile.

"I'm going for music conservatory," Aiden explained. "I must say, it's a relief that I'll have a friendly face there."

"_And _someone to have late night study sessions with. We're going dorm shopping together too!"

"I've gotta know, did you always know your future dreams?" Amy asked with curiosity.

"Heh, dreams? I don't even know if I'm applying to college," Michael answered with a smirk. "I'm taking things a day at a time."

"I, on the other hand, have had journals filled with my personal goals since elementary school," Maria answered. "But those goals haven't stayed totally the same. I've wanted to be a lawyer, a politician, a doctor, it's so hard to choose!"

"I'm still figuring out what I want, too," Emma answered. "I'm doing a biology internship this summer to see if I might be interested in being a doctor like my sister."

"Whoa, that changed after two months," I replied with surprise in my voice. "You wanted to go into the culinary arts!"

"I like keeping my options open. If biology doesn't work out, then I'll consider culinary arts."

"Even though I've done music my whole life, I sometimes wish I'd tried other things," Aiden chimed in. "Maybe I'll experiment in college."

"I've always just focused on what I loved the most," Caleb answered. "Looks like that's what you're already doing with theatre."

"Thanks for the advice," Amy replied. "I look up to you guys a ton, you know."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" I replied with a smile. "You're gonna do great things, Amy. I can tell."

"Amy, mind if I sign your yearbook?" Emma asked with a smile after seeing her yearbook.

"Hey, me too!" I chimed in.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Amy answered with a chuckle. "That's what I came over for!"

We all traded yearbooks with each other and wrote sentimental and silly notes. Shortly afterwards, Amy left to try to get other signatures, and we walked toward the courtyard.

"So, Diana, what would you be doing at TIME?" Maria asked. "First you help your dad stop Isa and now you're interning. Are you thinking of going into criminal justice?"

"Ever since I've heard the news that I would inherit Robinson Industries, I've felt like my future is overwhelming to think about," I explained, putting my hand on my forehead. "Should I go into business? Communications? Public relations? Or should I follow my dad's footsteps instead? I've been doing what Michael's doing: taking one day at a time. Now I feel like I can't do that anymore."

"Take advantage of the next two years," Aiden advised me. "You'll take all these tests about your personality and also about your intelligence to help you choose your career path. Have you thought about what you wanted to be when you were a kid?"

"No. I just went to school, played with my friends, played with Wesley and my mom, and looked forward to when my dad came home from work. Although, my dad always called me 'princess,' so I guess at some point I wanted to actually be a princess, but that's definitely not happening."

"Hey, look!" Emma said, pointing to the courtyard where Troy was, and we found new cement being placed on top of the worn-out concrete.

"I think I have an idea," I said, and I tried to find Amy and flag her down.

"Hey, Diana! What's up?"

"Hey! It looks like they put in new concrete in the courtyard by Troy," I explained.

"I'll be careful not to step in it. Thanks for the tip."

"I was going to suggest the opposite, actually. A bunch of us are going to write little messages in it before it dries. The seniors want to leave their mark on the school, and the rest of us mostly think it looks like fun. Wanna come?"

"Diana, that's too much pressure," Amy answered. "I can't think of anything I'd want people to see everyday when they go to the courtyard."

"It doesn't have to be anything special, but I understand. If I don't see you before the bell rings, have a great summer!"

"You too!"

Amy and I went our separate ways, and I joined my friends at the courtyard.

"You be the first to write a message, Diana," Maria suggested with a smile.

"Maria! I'm not graduating," I replied with surprise.

"But you've made a big impact on my high school career. And not just mine. You've made high school a happier place for everyone. You deserve to write the first words."

I took the big pencil that Maria was holding, and with a smile, I wrote down my message.

"_Keep moving forward."_


End file.
